


【授翻】片刻孤独亦之有理

by nostalgic90s, Samantha_1993



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Sexual Violence, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 63,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_1993/pseuds/Samantha_1993
Summary: Jerome并没有死，并且和Jeremiah最后在一起了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Get So Alone at Times That It Just Makes Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933306) by [nostalgic90s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic90s/pseuds/nostalgic90s). 



You Get So Alone at Times That It Just Makes Sense  
By nostalgic90s  
“挺为难的吧，Jim。你要让我摔死吗？还是把我拉上去，逮捕我？怎么样？警探先生，是执法还是杀人？”Jerome窃笑着把自己的左手伸向Jim。这个疯子一只手攀着杆子，身上全是枪伤，鲜血早已将他白色的礼服浸染。对于死亡，他一点都不感到害怕，当然就更不可能会感到担忧了。当其他人都被天上的飞艇分散注意力时，他的目的就已经达成了。

Jim Gordon靠在天台的边缘，犹豫了片刻，还是伸出了手想去抓住Jerome的手臂。

Jerome大笑起来，放下了自己的左手。“Gordon，你可真是个好警察，总是按着规矩来，所以我能比你活得长，所以我惹人爱。因为我根本不在乎什么规矩。”

Gordon瞥了他一眼，看了看下面的街道：“这里还挺高的，掉下去必死，你确定你能活得比我长吗？”说着，他把目光转向Jerome，仍然坚定地伸着手。

“我当然确定，因为我可不止是个人，我是个念头，是理念，我会继续活在哥谭的阴影里，你很快就会再见到我的。再会了，警探先生。”说完，Jerome放开了手，大笑着迎接死亡，当他的身体接触到坚硬的地面时，甜蜜和幸福的痛苦随之而来。

然后眼前的一切都不再有色彩。

Jerome的忠实追随者在看到自己的领袖快要从高处摔下来时，有不少人冲上前去想要帮忙，当看到他放开手时，其中有三个男人、一个女人惊慌地大叫起来，那个女人第一个跳上车，而那几个男人也紧随其后。那个女人和其中两个男人都在车顶躺倒，想要当肉垫，但另外一个男的却愚蠢的只是站在车旁张开手好像想接住Jerome。

Jerome·Valeska的身体虽然撞上了汽车，但他的信徒的身体却帮他抵挡了大部分的冲击。当然摔下去还是很疼，因为Jerome的头撞在了其中一个人的额头上，很显然那个信徒的鼻子被压碎了，骨头与骨头的撞击声让人听着牙疼。

女人和其中一个男人当场就死了，还有一个被压在Jerome身下，不断地吐着血，一看就伤得不轻。站在车旁的男人迅速走过去，用两根手指按在早已昏迷不醒的红发男孩脖子上。虽然脉搏很微弱，但至少他还活着。“Jerome，谢天谢地！别担心，伙计，让我带你离开这儿。”他用手把Jerome架起来，打算离开这里。

但这显然是不可能的。

“举起手来！不许动！“Jim的声音从背后传来，他用枪对准那个男人的头威胁道。那个男人不得不放下Jerome，举着手转过身面对Jim。

Jerome上半身斜靠在车上，胳膊和头以一种扭曲的角度摆放着，血从他后脑勺的伤口上不断地滴下，他白色的外套早已被染成了深红色。

“跪下，把手放在背后！”Jim命令道。那个男人愤怒地瞪着Jim，但Jim手上的枪让他闭上了嘴，乖乖把手放在背后，跪了下去。

Jim抽出一副手铐，铐住了跪在地上的男人，接着他站起来接通了手机。“Harvey。”

“Jim，你到底在哪？你抓住Jerome了吗？”Harvey问道。

Jim瞥了一眼Jerome残破的身体，“是啊，但他现在情况很糟糕，我需要你帮我叫一辆救护车。”

“好的，我马上赶过来。”Harvey结束了通话。

Harvey和其他几个警察很快就到达了现场，救护车也在不久之后开来了。Jim让其中一位警官把那个跪在地上的男人带回了GCPD，并且将其逮捕。

急救人员正把Jerome和另一个受伤的人抬进救护车，两个人都被绑在担架上，手上铐着手铐。Jim也上了救护车。Harvey开着警车跟在救护车后面。Jim要求救护车上的急救员不许向任何人提起自己运送的人的名字。当他们到达医院时，所有医生和护士也被这样要求。

情况和Jim想象的一样糟糕，Jerome几乎已经没有呼吸了，他被紧急送往手术室。由于从高空坠落，Jerome头骨严重骨折，导致硬膜外血肿。由于失血过多，他不得不进行三次输血，以防在手术中因为失血过多而死。但万幸的时是，他身上的子弹都成功取出，其他伤口也都缝合的不错。

Jerome在做手术的同时，Jim和Harvey坐在等候室，他们终于可以休息一会儿喝杯咖啡了。

“所以，是你把他从天台扔下去的吗？”Harvey问道。

“什么？当然不是。”Jim摇了摇头，“他....我想把他拉上来，但他...他拒绝了。比起被救，他宁愿掉下去。”

“你他妈是认真的吗？”Harvey的声音实在是太大，导致一些护士瞪着他以示安静。他不得不降低了音量，但是刚刚的消息是在太让他惊讶了，他瘫坐在椅子上，喃喃自语：“他竟然宁愿去死？操蛋——这个孩子真的是疯了。”

“我不确定他到底意图何在？也许他的每一次行动都没有什么确切的理由。”Jim紧盯着自己的咖啡杯，不知道为什么他总觉得心里有些不放心。Jerome昏迷前的那句话不断在他脑海中重复着：“你很快就会再见到我的。”Jerome肯定还有着别的计划，肯定有什么事要发生....但现在还没发生，可到底是什么事呢？

“是啊，那些人都是些可怕的疯子。”Harvey点了点头表示赞同。

Jim突然看向Harvey，问道：“外面现在情况如何？”

“呃，还是有一些疯子在外面跑来跑去，抢劫，肆意妄为。GCPD已经出动全部警力去镇压Jerome的信徒了，但是他的信徒实在是太多了。这个疯子竟然能召集这么多的信徒，而且都那么疯。”

“Detective Gordon？”这是一个女性的声音传来，Jim和Harvey抬起了头。

说话者是一个将近40的中年女性，她站在他们面前，身上还穿着蓝色手术服，上面沾满了血迹，即使是厚重的眼镜也藏不住眼底的乌青。“你们好，我是Lien医生，很抱歉我现在看上去不算得体，但刚才的手术真是太忙了。”说着，她脱下右手的手术手套，和Jim握了握手。

“很高兴见到你，Lien医生，您根本不用为此道歉。我是Jim Gordon。”

简短的相互介绍后，Jim开门见山地问道：“他现在情况如何？”

“他现在还处于昏迷中。”当看到Jim脸上惊讶的表情后，Lien医生停顿了一下，但她很快补充道：“但他现在情况很稳定，我们成功地帮他止了血，把他脑子里的血块清除了。我们还在他的头骨骨折处植入了一块金属板，以便固定，几个小时后，他就可以被转移到重症监护室了。而且你们可以放心，没有人会知道他的名字。”

Jim点了点头，“非常感谢你做的一切，Lien医生.......你知道他会昏迷多久吗？”

Lien医生摇了摇头：“也许几天，也许要几个月。他受的伤非常严重，他能活下来真是个奇迹，但他真的需要很多时间来恢复。”

“我明白了。我会派一些警察来看守他，可以吗？”Jim问道。

“当然可以。失陪一下，我要去清理一下自己了。”在向Jim和Harvey点头示意后，她转身离开了。

Jim紧盯着她的背影，直到她从他的视线消失为止。

”嘿....我好像见过她。”Harvey说到，他从椅子上站起来，走到他的搭档身旁。“所以现在的计划是什么？”

“我觉得我们应该去哥谭的新闻塔，然后发表一项声明。”

“什么声明？”

“Jerome Veleska的死亡声明。”Jim举起杯子，将里面的咖啡一饮而尽。“如果没有了领袖，那那些信徒就失去了倚靠，他们一定还在找他，现在，让我们去结束这一切吧。”说完，他走向垃圾桶，将空了的杯子扔了进去。

“真他妈是个好主意，真有你的，Jimbo，那我们出发吧。”Harvey将杯子也扔进了纸篓。

“不，你在这带着，看好Jerome。不管有没有昏迷，他对哥谭市都是个威胁。等我回来我会给你打电话的。”Harvey还没来得及抗议，Jim就转身离开了，但在离开之前，他还是隐隐约约听到Harvey抱怨着“我可不是他妈的保姆。”

Jim花了好久才说服新闻台广播他的声明。新闻台台长只给了他5分钟，但这已经足够了。晚上9点半左右，Jim坐在主持人身旁，台长从十数到一，然后向Jim示意他们已经开始直播了。

“各位观众晚上好，我是Linda Kergin，旁边的是我的搭档，Jason Cantrell，但我们开始晚间新闻前，我们先来听听今晚的嘉宾带来的消息。这是Gordon警探，请耐心听他的消息。”

Jim尴尬地看着镜头，他不太习惯这个，“哥谭的市民吗，我在这是因为我想告诉大家Jerome Valeska已经死了。我再重复一次，Jerome 已经死了，他从高楼摔下身亡。而那些声称是他信徒的人将会立即被逮捕并且送往阿卡姆。如果你们还想去找他的话，我建议你们可以停止这些无用功了，因为Jerome已经不在了。”

***********************************************************  
***********************************************************

Harvey坐在重症监护室看着Jerome，大嚼特嚼着他的三明治，当他看到房间角落电视里Jim紧张的表情时，笑出了声：“哈哈，上电视是真的不太适合你啊，  
Jimbo。”

***********************************************************  
***********************************************************

Bruce喘了口气。

Alfred抬起头看到了Bruce的惊讶的表情，黑发男孩还盯着手中的手机，“怎么了，韦恩少爷？”

“Bruce从椅子上站起身来，走向Alfred，把自己的手机递给了他。Alfred扬了扬眉毛，拿起手机，看到了其中播放的视频，他认出了Jim Gordon，当他听到他说的消息后，喃喃自语道：“我的天哪。”

**************************************************************  
**************************************************************

听到了Jerome的死讯，Oswald如释重负地叹了口气，他拿起一瓶苏格兰威士忌，倒进了杯中，然后举起酒杯，说到：“致我的老伙计，愿你在地狱安息。”说完，他将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

**************************************************************  
**************************************************************

那些Jerome的信徒则一下子失去了目标，他们的领袖，他们的救世主，现在已经不在了。每个人都停下了自己刚刚还在做的事，没有了Jerome，这做的一切又有什么意义？不少人回家了，另一些人躲回了阴影里，剩下的人则漫无目的地继续如幽魂一样游荡在这个黑暗的城市。

*************************************************************  
*************************************************************

一双绿到近乎发白的眼睛盯着电视屏幕。只要微微上翘，鲜红的嘴唇就会形成一个残忍的微笑。但这一切，和这个面色苍白的男人的内心却恰恰相悖。没错，他感到一丝疼痛，即使小的几乎察觉不到，但它确实存在。

“Jerome....这真是个耻辱。这种死亡根本就配不上你。”

“Jeremiah？”

Jeremiah回头看向Ecco。

Ecco拿出一个棕色的信封，并没有被他突然改变的样子吓到：“这是和韦恩工业签署的文书和合同，Bruce说他明天会来和你一起检查法律明细，并且回答你的问题。”

Jeremiah接过那个信封，点头示意Ecco离开，然后又把注意力转到电视上。

Ecco明白了他的意思，沉默着离开。

“Jerome......”Jeremiah面无表情地不断重复着那个名字，但只要这时候有人仔细看的话，就会发现Jeremiah Valeska的肩膀在控制不住地微微颤抖。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
自从Jerome死去的消息被Gordon在新闻台传出去已经过了两个星期，而在这段时间里，Jeremiah已经把千疮百孔的哥谭变成了一片无主之地。大桥被炸毁，所有想要离开这个城市的方法都没有任何效果，到处都是混乱与灾难。城里的人与外界隔绝，根本无法正常工作，在巨大的压力之下，逐渐失去理智，最终哥谭成了一个人人为己的野蛮之地。

GCPD备受压力，每一个警务人员都在不停地工作，而这样的生活已经过了三天，谁都没有时间停下来休息。Jim Gordon被迫与一位市长派来的新警官共事，很显然那位警官变成了GCPD新的掌权人。Jim非常讨厌这个新同事，对他来说和那个人呆在一个屋子里几分钟都是煎熬。

Jim正和Harvey在办公室里进行着激烈的讨论，就在这时他听到了另一个人的敲门声。

“请进。”Jim疲惫地叹了口气，伸手揉了揉疲倦得有些泛红的双眼。

“Jim，Dr.Lien打了电话过来，她需要你的回复。”Carlos Alvarez在门口说道。

“好的，我很快过去。”说着，他加快脚步，去拿电话。

“四号（Line 4）。”那个警官说完便借口离开，轻轻地帮他们关上了门。

Jim按了标记有“L4”地按钮，打通了电话。“你好，我是Gordon探长。”

“哦，你好探长，很抱歉在百忙之中还来打扰你，毕竟外面现在真的是太乱了。但我不得不打给你，Jerome Valeska醒了。”Dr.Lien在电话那头说道。

听到这个消息，Jim觉得自己的心脏频率都加快了。“好的，谢谢你特地通知我，我会在半个小时左右到你那儿的。”

“好的，注意安全。”说完，Dr.Lien挂了电话。

“她说了什么？”Harvey问道。

“Jerome....他醒了。”Jim看着自己的搭档，说到。

“你他妈没开玩笑吧？天哪，这个孩子伤得明明那么重，我还以为他至少要2个月才会醒。”Harvey看着Jim沉思的表情，他知道Jim一定在思考着什么，“你觉得Jerome会帮我们找到他的哥哥吗？”

Jim听到Harvey的问题后扬了扬眉毛，“你怎么知道我刚刚在想这个....虽然我不确定Jerome是否会给我们提供线索，但，值得一试。”说着，Jim站起身来，拿起外套就要出去。  
“确实值得一试，反正我们也没有什么好失去的了，好吧，除了一整个哥谭市。”Harvey也站起来，紧跟其后。

“谢谢你提醒我现在这个城市有多糟....”Jim穿上外套，“我可能会去几个小时，你会在这里等我吗？”

“当然，Jimbo，回来的时候帮我带点甜甜圈。”说着，Harvey转身打开办公室的门，走了回去。

Jim翻了个白眼，答应他道：“当然。”然后他离开了办公室，走向大门，GCPD里到处是压力山大的警员和愤怒的罪犯，他不得不挤过他们才能向前走。罪犯实在太多，牢房里都塞不下了，不少审讯室也空了出来，用来关押犯人。这个地方现在已经变成了疯人院。Jim好不容易钻进车里，向医院开去。

******************************************************  
******************************************************

黑暗。

无边无际的黑暗笼罩着Jerome，除此以外便是虚无。他动不了，也无法入梦，就好像一具尸体存在于这个死寂的世界。

他从不畏惧死亡，对他来说，这就是一件他一直想要得到的礼物，没错他早该得到的。多年来所经受的痛苦与折磨，换作旁人，早就挺住不，一命呜呼了。但他还不想死，他想再看一眼Jeremiah，而就是这个念头，让他拼命地在泥泞中喘息，艰难的活了下来。

而他也实现了这个夙愿。

他曾多次想象和Jeremiah的相见，所以当他看到Jeremiah还是那个怯弱固执的样子，他一点也不奇怪。Jeremiah还绝望地蜷缩在自己谎言编织的牢笼里，不肯释放自己真正的本性。不过不会再发生这样的事了，Jerome用自己留下的小礼物解决了这个问题。但是没能见证Jeremiah的转变确实挺遗憾的。

摧毁它，Bro，全部摧毁吧！

“Shit！”女护士暗骂一声，注射器不小心从她的手中滑落，在地上摔了个粉碎。她摇了摇头，不得不走出去找点东西来清理地上的玻璃碎片。

“呵....没想到地狱这么热闹。”Jerome心想。

等等....

一种消毒水味渐渐传到Jerome的鼻尖，如此熟悉的味道，只有在...

“医院？”Jerome喃喃自语道。他使劲抬起来沉重的眼皮，苍白的灯光让他的眼睛感到有些轻微的刺痛。“Fuck！”就在这时一种难忍的刺痛冲击了他的大脑，他疼得闭上了眼睛。他想抬起手，然后他听到金属手铐发出的脆响。“Great——”他又抬了抬脚......很好，都被铐上了，Jim Gordon可真把他当回事儿。

听到护士打开了门，Jerome张开了眼睛，转过头看向她：“嘿，护士小姐，有什么要能把这该死的头疼治好？”

那个护士被Jerome吓了一跳，扔下扫帚就冲出了房间。

“呵呵.....是我说错了什么吗？”Jerome被那个女人惊慌失措的样子给逗乐了。

“你醒啦。”Dr.Lien 走进房间，“我很抱歉，那个护士是新来的，她从来没有接触过像你一样危险的犯人。不过很高兴看到你能醒过来，Mr.Valeska。我之前还担心你会永远昏迷下去。”

Jerome面无表情地盯着她的脸，‘昏迷？’，呵，至少这解释了自己一直身处黑暗的原因。哦，他怀念那种愉快的感觉。“我昏迷多久了？”

“自从你昏迷以来已经有两个月了，你能活下来真是幸运。现在，我要出去打个电话，等会儿我会给你带些止痛药来。”说完，她转身走了出去。

Jerome哈哈大笑起来。“‘幸运’？小甜饼，你是真的好心，还是太他妈天真了，你知道我是谁吗？”

Dr.Lien回头瞥了一眼大笑这的男孩：“没错，我知道你是谁，但在这里，你只是我的病人而已。我对我的任何一个病人都给予耐心和尊重，不管他们曾经做过什么。失陪了。”说完，她跨过地上的碎玻璃，走了出去。

“哼......自命不凡的老贱人。”（Hm....pretentious old bitch.）Jerome讨厌医院，与其呆在这里，倒不如让那些警察把自己送回阿卡姆。

Jerome盯着头顶的天花板，开始回忆起他在昏迷之前所发生的事，他记得他用炸弹炸飞了市长的脑袋，把Bruce和Jeremiah绑在了椅子上，也给他们绑了炸弹。他并不打算杀他们两个，只不过能看到Jeremiah眼中的愤怒真的是太有趣了。他亲爱的哥哥竟然还想刺伤他，真可爱呢，不是吗？

Jerome感觉到疼痛又再次来袭，而且这一次该死的传遍了全身。他再次闭上眼睛，等着那个医生回来。该死的，如果她治不好他，他一定会咬断她的手指。

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

“我是来见Dr.Lien的。”Jim很快就到达了医院。

医护人员点了点头，拿起电话呼叫医生。“谢谢。”Jim离开前台，环顾了一下四周。

“Detective Gordon。”Dr.Lien向他点头示意，“请跟我来。”

Jim跟在她的身后，问道：“他现在情况如何，他有没有，呃，他的大脑有没有受到损伤？”

Dr.Lien带他进了电梯，随后按了十楼的按钮，“我给了开了镇痛药后，他情绪稳定了下来。不过他的话是真的很多。”说完，她摇了摇头。“他的记忆力和行动能力都没有受到影响。不过他还需要做一次CT，好让我们了解他其他的情况。”

“我明白了。”Jim盯着电梯上的数字不断地上升，当数字转向10时，他们走出来电梯。

他们在一个标有“重症监护病房：349”的门前停下，Dr.Lien 在连敲了两次门之后，才开门进去。Jim跟着她进入了病房。

“Jimmy。Jim。Jimbo！”Jerome笑着向他打招呼。“怎么了，你看上脸色可真糟糕。”Jerome注意到Jim脸上掩不住的疲倦和压力，两个星期不见，他看上消瘦了不少，“看来警局的工作可不少啊！”

Jim一开始什么都没说，他盯着Jerome的脸看了好一会儿，他都有些认不出这个小疯子了，他的红发在手术中全被剃光了，（虽然已经张回来不少）。不过那种扭曲的笑容和Jim记忆中的一模一样。

“Dr.Lien，能单独让我们呆一会儿吗？”Jim抓过一旁的椅子坐了下来。

“当然可以。”说完Dr.Lien便转身离开了房间。

“哦~~~，没有第三个人吗。”Jerome撅了撅嘴，笑道。

Jim选择性地忽略了这句话，坐的离Jerome更近了些，“你知道哥谭市现在的情况吗？”

Jerome看着Jim，露出一个熟悉的微笑，“不，但是一定比我想象的还要糟糕，尤其是当你选择来这，而不是去阻止那个挑事的人，哦，外面肯定乱透了。”

“远远不止一个挑事的人，外面全是——”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”Jerome控制不住地大笑起来，“别跟我胡扯了，Jim。你我都清楚，那些笨蛋如果没有一个领袖什么也干不了。”等他慢慢平静下来后，他对着Jim奇怪地笑了笑，就像是一个明明做了坏事还为此感到骄傲的小孩，“是我的哥哥在领导他们。”

Jim不敢置信地张大了双眼，“你哥哥？你怎么知道？........是你！是你改变了Jeremiah！”

“改变？Pfff！”Jerome对这个词嗤之以鼻，“我可没有改变什么，我只是释放了他的本性（I set him free）.”Jerome看向Jim，嘲讽道：“你现在看到的才是真正的Jeremiah，这个聪明的小混蛋总是躲在那个软弱可怜的表象后面，他以为这样就能掩盖住他的本性吗？不，他和我一样疯狂，可能比我还要疯。”

“是吗？”Jim从椅子上战起，弯下腰，故意用手摁住了Jerome胸口上的枪伤。

Jerome疼得吸了口气，但他没有动，什么也没说。

“因为你的行为，Jeremiah已经杀了好多人了。城市里的人们都想尽快撤离，可我们还没找到你哥哥，和他埋在哥谭地底的炸弹。所以，如果你知道你哥哥在哪，你最好告诉我，作为回报我会把你送回阿卡姆，但是你要是不说，我会把你送到一个与世隔绝的特殊监狱，在那里你会被全天候监视，永远也别想出去。”为了让这个疯子明白自己不是在开玩笑，Jim更用力地摁了摁他的伤口，Jerome胸口的白色的病服上正以肉眼可见的速度变红。

Jerome嘴角划开一个残忍的弧度，发出一声颤抖的呻吟：“哦~~用力~~”

Jim的表情僵住了。这个该死的男孩......他总有办法把人给逼疯。他站起身，走到附近的水池，把他沾了血的手洗干净。

”Jerome嘲笑着Jim的反应，说到：“看来你才是输了的那个。Jimmy boy，听着，我什么都不会说的，想把我送到哪，都随便你。”

Jim回过头，说道：“好，我一定会尽快把你送走。你永远也别想在进哥谭一步。”

“我无所谓，Jimmy。”

Jim觉得右边的太阳穴不断地抽动，如果再不出去，他一定会控制不住自己，尚且给Jerome一拳。

“等等，Jim。”Jerome突然叫住他。

Jim正要开门，听到这句话，停顿了一下。

“给我哥带句话....就说，我很高兴再见到他，My Miah。”他的声音低沉下来，有那么一会儿，看上去就像一个正常人，说着真诚的话。

Jim听完便打开门走了出去，走进电梯的时候，他已经沮丧到了极点，不停地咒骂着那个红发的疯子，这根本是浪费时间，Jerome比以前还要疯了。

他慢慢地走向大门，推开玻璃门，走向人行道。就在这时，一个声音从他背后传来：“嗨。”他觉得有人拍了拍他的肩膀。可当他回头时，却被一个拳头打的眼冒金星。

这个陌生人把他打倒在地。Jim有些茫然的倒在地上，他的眼睛也受了伤，他只能隐约感觉到有几个人向他靠近。他们抓住了他，把他扔进了一辆车的后座。其中一个人用麻布袋套住Jim的头，然后绑住了他的手。

随后这辆车离开医院，直奔哥谭中心开去。

******************************************************  
******************************************************

Jim不知道自己在哪，他被迫进入了一栋大楼，穿过一条很长的走廊，他能闻到一种类似于汽油和鱼的气味，这是他猜测他应该是被带到了距离哥谭海湾不远的地方。

他能听到不远处海鸥的叫声，然后那些人又带着他转了个弯，有人在后面推了Jim一把。

他重重地摔在了地上，脸朝下撞在了冰冷的水泥地上。他把所有的重量都放在膝盖上，慢慢地直起了身子。然后有人从Jim地头上扯下了麻布袋。

Jim眨了好几下眼睛才适应了突然的亮度。他环顾四周，看来自己在一个大房子里呢，周围有一张桌子，几把椅子，一台电脑，墙上挂满了地图和其他一些图纸。

“这不是Harvey Bullock。”一个低沉的声音从椅子后面响起。

“没错，因为我们找不到他，所以就抓了——。”

“真是一群没用的废物。”那个冰冷的声音打断了他。

Jim认出了这个声音，“Jeremiah。”

椅子转了过来，Jeremiah果然坐在那儿，“Detective Gordon，很抱歉他们抓错了人，他们本来应该带来的是你的搭档。”

“你要对他干什么？”Jim渐渐站了起来。

“当然是杀了他。”Jeremiah平静地回答，“他害的我没能引爆第一颗炸弹。

Jim怒视着Jeremiah，但他显然没有被Jim愤怒的表情吓到。Jeremiah伸手从桌子下面拿出一支手枪，指向Jim。

Jim什么都没说，只是瞪着他。

Jeremiah将枪偏移了方向，然后枪正好擦着Jim的脸打中他旁边的那个人。那个被射中的人立即大叫起来，他控制不住地剧烈抽搐着，最后倒在了地上。

Jim在那一刻心脏都差点停止了跳动。

Jeremiah从座位上站起，绕着桌子走向Jim和那些受惊的人。“很抱歉我吓到了你，但这些蠢货我实在是不想忍了。”他走到Jim面前将手枪换到了右手。“唔..了不起的Gordon警官，我没想到有一天你也会杀人，但是我还是要感谢你，你帮我省去了杀Jerome的麻烦。”他抬起手，用带着红手套的手放在Jim的肩膀上，拍了拍。“真是感谢。”

随后，他转身走回桌子旁，放下手枪，盯着墙上的哥谭市的地图，背对着他的部下，命令道：“把Gordon警官带到后面去，既然杀不了Harvey，那就有他来代替好了，然后把他的尸体挂上石块，扔进水里。”

那个取走Jim的头套的男人走了过去。

“他还活着。”Jim突然开口。

Jeremiah回过头，看向他，“你说什么？谁还活着？”

“Jerome Valeska，他还活着。”Jim盯着Jeremiah那张苍白的面孔，说道。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
“Jerome Valaska，他还活着。”

Jeremiah不敢相信自己的耳朵，他站在原地，试图让自己平静下来。

他也没有再命令自己的手下，而那些人只能困惑地站在那儿等待着他的号令。其中一个人右手拿着枪，左手拿着麻袋，站在Jim身边，好像下一秒就会把他拉到角落，给他一枪。

而Jim仍在等待。他紧张级了，心似乎已经提到了嗓子眼，他甚至可以听到了心脏砰砰直跳的声音。

过了很久，至少Jim觉得非常久的时间，那个冰冷的声音终于再次响起：“你很聪明，但这样的小把戏可救不了你。”

“这不是什么把戏。”Jim反驳道，这一次，让自己尽量保持冷静。他需要表现得很冷静，而不是丑态百出地急于活命，尽管这就是他透露这个消息的原因。

Jeremiah没有说话，也没有离开他在桌子前的位置。

Jim终于感到焦急起来，他不知道Jeremiah在想什么。但他必须说点什么，不然这个疯子可能就要亲自动手给自己吃枪子儿了：“他让我给你捎个口信……他让我告诉你---”

Jeremiah飞快转身走到Jim的前面，可以说是毫不迟疑。他举起右手，掐住Jim的喉咙，把Jim猛推到了墙上。那个平时隐藏情感，处事不惊，优雅平静的人不见了，取而代之的是无法掩盖的愤怒。Jeremiah的嘴唇挂起一个轻蔑的微笑。当他说话时，他的声音充满了憎恶。“你撒谎!”Jeremiah狠狠地掐着Jim的喉咙，指甲抠进柔软的肉里。

其余的人都惊呆了，但他们谁也不敢在这个时候打扰Jeremiah。他们从来没有见过Jeremiah如此发狂的样子，但这也是他们感到更加的畏惧。没有人试图移动或干预，寂静的空间让每个人都倍感压抑，能听到的，只有Jim发出的低沉的痛呼。

当Jim的身体撞到墙上时，他忍不住倒抽了一口冷气，但这和他的手压在风管上比起来简直是小巫见大巫。Jim挣扎着呼吸，他感觉自己的肺部在燃烧。他的双手被绑在一起，他所能做的就是举起手臂，试图推开Jeremiah的手臂。这没有根本没用，Jeremiah如同死神扼住了Jim命运的咽喉。Jim快没时间了，几分钟内他就会窒息。他尽力发出声音。“J-Jerome ....他 让我告诉你....“Jim用哽咽的低语说话，但声音足以让Jeremiah能够听到。“...很高兴能再次见到你，My Miah。”  
就在那一刻，Jeremiah松开了掐着Jim的手。

Jim瘫倒在地，弯下腰，使劲地喘了口气。

尽管Jeremiah的表情没有任何明显的变化，但他的内心却早已掀起了波澜。他不敢相信，他一点也不信，但那种熟悉的恐惧感又一次掌控了他的内心。当然，在Jeremiah的脸上看不到这些感觉。他低头看了看Jim，仿佛没有注意到他的痛苦一般，问道：“Miah....这个名字…是谁告诉你的?”Jeremiah其实早已知道答案，但他就是忍不住要问。他需要搞明白这是不是什么Jim的骗局。

Jim的喘息声逐渐减弱，他挣扎着站起来，抬起头来看着Jeremiah，说道：“我已经跟你说过两遍了……Jerome·瓦莱斯卡还活着，是他要我告诉你这个消息的。我不知道这个名字……但他已经知道你在哥谭的所作所为了。”

Jeremiah紧盯着Jim那双淡褐色的眼睛，他那种冷淡的表情甚至在听到这个新消息后仍然保持不变。Jeremiah认为Jim说的是实话，因为世界上没有人(包括活着的人)会知道他童年时的那个名字。“我知道了。”Jeremiah看着他的部下，突然命令道：“把卡车开到前面来。我要这个仓库在一小时内清空。我们得离开这里。”Jeremiah转身走到课桌前。他开始卷起地图，收集文件。

他的部下都面面相觑，很想知道为什么要收拾行李离开。“嗯,Boss?戈登警探怎么办?”

Jeremiah没有转过身来。“我没时间再去解决他了，把他锁在储物柜里，然后就给我开始行动起来。”

其中两个男人抓住了Jim，把他拖出了房间。

Jim没有挣扎，至少他逃过了一劫。

那群人仍然在房间里徘徊，互相窃窃私语。有一个叫克莱德的人，走上前，向Jeremiah说道：“Boss……我们为什么要搬走?如果Jerome真的还活着，为什么不让我们找到他然后杀了他?您根本不必害怕，我们可以——”

他还没说完，Jeremiah红润如血的嘴唇发出一声低沉而恶毒的笑声。

克莱德停止了自己的进言。Jeremiah很少笑，但当他笑的时候，才是他真正可怕的时候。

Jeremiah看着克莱德：“你觉得我怕我自己的弟弟吗?”

“我，呃，我并不是这个意思——”克莱德的衬衫领子被一把抓起，这同时也打断了他的辩解。

Jeremiah把克莱德拉得更近一些，直到他们的额头碰到了一起。他似乎笑得很开心，但那双被狂躁占满了的眸子让克莱德害怕得颤了颤。

克莱德睁大了眼睛，显然已经开始发抖。在这之前，Jeremiah看起来都很稳定，从来没有这样过。

Jeremiah凝视着那双充满恐惧的眼睛，笑容越来越浓。“我怕的不是Jerome。你最好记清这点，我从不害怕任何人或任何事。如果你记不住，我会给你一枪让你好好记记。明白了吗?”

克莱德迅速点了点头。

“好，现在别让我再说一遍，否则你会像你的朋友那样死在那里。”Jeremiah把头偏向左边，指着地板上躺在血泊中的那个人。然后他转过身来，继续收拾剩下的地图和文件。

克莱德踉跄了一下，转过身，示意其他人跟着他行动。

直到这些人的脚步声渐渐消失，Jeremiah才渐渐真正平静了下来。现在只有他终于可以一个人理清一下自己的思绪了。Jerome还活着，他知道他的笑气管用了。Jerome从地狱里逃出来找到Jeremiah只是时间的问题。这场你追我赶的游戏到底什么时候才是个头?Jeremiah怀疑Jerome是在报复，为什么不呢?Jeremiah能够想象的到想象Jerome心中早已溃烂和增长的仇恨和愤怒。“这次你你不会再找不到我了……”Jeremiah喃喃自语道。他低头看了看自己的手，没有意识到自己在使劲地挤压着桌子的边缘，手指关节都已经变白了，真是难以置信。他松开拳头搓了搓僵硬的手。他需要离开哥谭市，但他仍然需要韦恩工业的补给，以及确保安全通行的资金。坐船逃出去会是最理想的方式，因为船可以运载他储存在仓库里的所有东西。

一切都要越快越好。

*****************************************************  
*****************************************************

 

GCPD花了整整24小时才找到Jim·戈登警探。

几个小时了Jim没有打电话给Harvey，也没有会警局，Harvey就怀疑可能发生了什么事。他让卢修斯追踪了Jim的手机，谢天谢地，这位天才找到了他的位置。

Harvey和其他几个警察一起闯进仓库，大声喊着Jim的名字。

Jim听到他的声音，开始踢门。“我在这里!”

他们找到了他，打开了储藏柜的门。

“Jimmy!”Harvey俯下身去抓住他搭档的胳膊，把他扶了起来。然后割断了绑在Jim手腕上的绳子。

Jim搓了搓早已麻木了的手腕。“谢谢你Harvey……Jeremiah走了，看起来这是他的藏身之处，但当我告诉他Jerome还活着的时候，他命令他的人收拾东西离开了。

“真的?你认为他是害怕Jerome会去追他吗?”Harvey伸出一只胳膊搂住Jim的肩膀，带着他走出了仓库。

“不…我没有感觉到他害怕Jerome。但他确实在害怕着什么，他似乎想尽快离开那里。说到这里，Jerome还在医院，对吧?”Jim看了Harvey一眼。

“是的，Dr.Lien一直在盯着他。现在，关于工作的话题就到这里。我们送你去医院，然后让我帮你带点吃的。你看起来非常需要一块肥美的牛排和一些咖啡。”Harvey说。

“谢谢。”Jim点点头，很高兴地接受了这个提议。

*********************************************************  
*********************************************************

接下来的几天，Jerome的态度就像坐过山车一样。前一分钟他还很高兴，很听话，下一分钟他就变得狂躁愤怒。他们只有在给他清洗伤口，清洗身体时才会把他从床上解开。然而，当Jerome咬了一名护士的手臂，并在这个过程中撕下了一大块肉时，情况就变得很困难了。他们决定最好不要在他洗澡时离他太近，用浸过洗发水的毛巾把他擦干净就行了。但这并没有让事情变得更容易，因为Jerome总是戏弄咒骂那些护士，他们中的大多数人都被他气哭了，当然还有一部分的护士只是站起来，愤怒地走出去。

Dr.Lien被迫放下她的平时的工作，集中精力治疗Jerome。她是唯一一个可以应付Jerome的奚落而不发火的人。然而，仍然有一个问题是她解决不了的，Jerome拒绝吃东西。不管Dr.Lien如何劝说和尝试，她都不能让这个倔强的红发男孩屈服，吃点东西。静脉点滴的作用非常有限，几天后，她开始注意到他的体重减轻了。

Jerome，当然，似乎根本不关心自己的身体情况。

医务人员和监管人员讨论了Jerome·瓦莱斯卡日益恶化的健康状况。他们建议使用精神药物使他更加顺从。但Dr.Lien没有不同意，她知道Jerome一定会拒绝服药，如果他们强迫他服用控制药物，他可能会受伤。明智的医生建议打电话给阿卡姆，看看是否有其他医疗人员愿意治疗Jerome，也许他们可以寻求一些额外的帮助。

Jerome从昏迷中醒来已经4天了，他发现自己又一次感到了无聊。他在等Dr.Lien或另一个护士进来，这样他就可以去戏弄她们了。沉默对于Jerome来说就是一种折磨，他第一天晚上就提出了这一点所以他们总是让他开着电视，但几个小时后电视就会自动关机。

Jerome一边哼着歌，一边自言自语，什么都可以使他分心。*“Miss Mary Mac, Mac, Mac....all dressed in black...with silver buttons, all the way down her back!~~”Jerome哼着曲子，直到他听到门咔哒一声开了。*（一首童谣）

Jerome停了下来，转过头面对着门。他看到的是一个年轻，娇小的女人，蓝眼睛，金发，整齐地挽成一个髻。Jerome以前从没见过她……不，他确定自己在哪里见过她。他盯着女人的黑框眼镜，然后打量着那件长长的白色医服。他看到她手里拿着一块夹板，上面还夹着一些文件。“你是来治疗我的吗？”

“没错。”女人点了点头。

“我以前在什么地方见过你……”Jerome的眼睛缩小。

“是的。”女人走近Jerome，直到她站在他床边。“May I？”

“May you what？”Jerome咧嘴一笑。

“Have a seat. 看在过去的份上，我想和你谈谈。”女人的微笑。

就在这时，他想起来了。Jerome知道那女人是谁。他应该猜到的，因为她衣服上  
飘出一股很明显的气味。就像铁锈的气味，伴着霉变和衰老。混合在一起的是甜的东西，像蜂蜜和红糖。Jerome喜欢这种气味，它使他想起了在阿卡姆的日子。“哈莉 ~”

“是啊，不过我更希望你叫我哈琳·奎泽尔医生。”她拉过一把椅子坐下。“我很惊讶你在受了那么多可怕创伤之后，还能记得我。”

“没什么，但是你为什么感到惊讶呢?我永远也不会忘记像你这样漂亮的脸蛋的。”Jerome微笑着说，他露出一种真诚、满足的微笑，就像在见一位老朋友。

奎泽尔医生轻轻地笑了，她苍白的脸颊上爬上一丝可疑的红晕。

“哦，搞定她真是太容易了，”Jerome想。

*****************************************************  
*****************************************************

准备工作比预想的要复杂一些，但经过一周的准备，船已经准备好了。Jeremiah前几天晚上闯入韦恩工业公司(Wayne Industries)，以获取他下一个项目所需的必要化学品。哥谭市马上就要在他的炸药下陷落，但他不需要亲自在这座废城里完成这一切。他制造了一种新型炸弹，这种炸弹在只需在化学层面上运作，不需要任何电路和电线。一旦他的人在适当的地点埋下炸药，Jeremiah就会坐船离开哥谭。他需要离开城市至少50英里才能不受炸药波及。

Jeremiah知道自己还有几个小时可以打发时间，就、他决定最后再去哥谭市的老墓园看看。他身着紫色风衣，黑色的裤子，穿着一双绿色的皮鞋。双手戴着白手套，插在口袋里。黑色巴拿马帽遮住了他的绿色头发和苍白的脸。因为现在是中午，Jeremiah戴着一副黑色金边太阳镜。自从被喷了笑气后，Jeremiah的眼睛就对阳光和任何强烈紫外线很敏感。所以他喜欢在黑暗中工作，这也是为什么他会选择再那天晚上动身。

Jeremiah发现自己站在一块小墓碑前，墓碑上刻着“莱拉·瓦莱斯卡，慈爱的母亲和所有人的朋友。1964 - 2012。”Jerome读完碑文后几乎忍不住笑了起来。除了她自己，莱拉·维尔斯卡不会是任何的朋友。这个女人只知道如何用心理和身体去操纵别人。在他刚会说话的年纪，Jeremiah就意识到他母亲的精神问题，他知道她患有躁郁症，然而，她以各种错误的方式处理着她的个人问题。性、酒精、殴打她的两个儿子(Jerome首当其冲)并不是最健康的方法，也没有让她觉得好些。Jeremiah一点也不同情她，甚至当她的死讯传到他耳中时，他很高兴。当Jerome割断她的喉咙时，他内心的一部分希望自己当时和Jerome在一起。噢，看着她被自己的血呛死，看着她的生命逐渐消逝，一定很满足。Jeremiah只是嫉妒……Jerome先他一步杀了她。

墓园阴森森的，乌云早已遮住了太阳，寒风凛冽，所有的树都光秃秃的。

Jeremiah不知道他为什么要去看他母亲的坟墓。也许是曾经多愁善感的Jeremiah Valeska还存在在一个小小的角落。但现在他对墓碑毫无感觉，只是一动不动地呆了大约一个小时。Jeremiah觉得这已经足够让他重温过去了，他转身离开了墓碑。

“她是个贱人，不是吗?”一个熟悉的声音说。

Jeremiah惊呆了。

“啧啧,啧啧....Jeremiah，直到都是个好孩子?至少，妈妈是这么想的。”

Jeremiah像雕像一样一动不动。他看上去平静而镇定，但心脏却在加速跳动。这个声音，这个曾经出现在他梦境中的声音，他在任何地方都能听出那声音。

“Jerome。”


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome的行为和整体态度在接下来的两天有了很大的改善。医生，护士，Lien纷纷松了口气。让哈琳医生来治疗Jerome绝对是他们所做的最正确的决定。他们再也不用面对Jerome愤怒的发脾气，或是可怕的侮辱，再也没有护士为他们的生命感到担心。Jerome· Valeska几乎变成了一个完全不同的人。这个红发男孩乖乖地吃下护工给他端来的每一顿饭，没有留下一点残羹剩饭。他服用药物时也没有刻意去攻击眼前的看护人，也就是哈琳医生。虽然Jerome只允许她一个人给他药物和喂他吃饭，但他也让Dr.Lien在需要的时候给他治疗;检测生命体征，注射，体重检查，以及其他她需要获得的信息。

尽管如此，Dr.Lien对Jerome的改变还是持有怀疑态度。她很清楚Jerome·Valeska的过去。根据哈琳医生的报告，这名男孩是一名冷血的杀人犯，一个明显的反社会者。聪明的医生知道这一切的转变，只不过是在愚弄别人，但这些人里肯定不会有她。

哈琳医生要求解除Jerome身上所有的束缚。自然，医院的工作人员都拒绝了这个要求。但这位年轻的精神科医生没有放弃，她据理力争，最终把所有对Jerome的看管和禁锢条款减到了只有一项，而医务人员和监督员同意了这一要求。

Jerome终于能从床上坐起来，下床伸伸懒腰什么了，虽然他的手上必须还要戴着手铐。尽管如此，这是一个进步，Jerome没有抱怨。见鬼，他很高兴他现在能挠挠鼻子了，背疼的时候还能站起来。Jerome觉得他更像在一家五星级酒店度假，而不是被禁锢在他讨厌的医院里;当Jerome要求客房服务时，房间里有带急流的热水，还有一位漂亮的护工，足够漂亮，所以Jerome没有刺瞎她的眼睛。

一天下午，给Jerome检查的时间到了。没有一个护士想去做，也没有一个医生做得到。正常情况下，他们会让哈琳医生来处理，但这次Dr.Lien主动申请来亲自做，因为她好几天都没给Jerome做检查了。这名女士在前往重症监护室之前洗了手并拿起听诊器。她敲了敲Jerome的门，然后往里看，只看见Jerome一个人。“哦，你的朋友呢?”她指的是哈琳医生。

Jerome正坐在床上，双腿悬在床边，摇晃着。他面对着门，显然是在等她，而不是看身后的电视。

“她可不是我一个人的医生，怎么可能一天24小时都在这里？”Jerome咧嘴一笑。

Dr.Lien点头表示同意，然后走进房间。老妇人走近Jerome。“我需要你的生命体征，可以吗?”

Jerome似乎很是急切地点了点头，脸上始终带着那种奇特的微笑。“是的，是的，当然。”

这个微笑非常不适合Jerome，这种努力想表现得很友好似的笑容让Dr.Lien感到一丝紧张。“好吧,我们先来量一下体温。”Dr.Lien举起手中的温度计，用酒精棉花擦了擦，然后举到Jerome面前。

Jerome张开嘴。

Dr.Lien把温度计轻轻放在Jerome的舌头下面。“现在，闭上你的嘴。”

Jerome轻快地答应了，闭上了嘴。

Dr.Lien看着小屏幕，花了一些时间来读取温度。“37°C,很好。”Dr.Lien移开温度计。然后，她走回Jerome身边，把听诊器从她的耳朵上取下。插入耳片后，她把金属盘举到Jerome的胸前，轻轻按压。

Jerome立即深深地吸了一口气，然后呼了出来。

“好,谢谢你的配合。”Dr.Lien说，她从椎间盘移到Jerome的胸前。

Jerome重复同样的呼吸方法。

Dr.Lien点点头，示意Jerome下床。

Jerome点了点头，从床上滑了下来，然后转过身去，把背朝向Dr.Lien。

老妇人重复着同样的话，听了听他的肺。“很好，Valeska先生。”

“谢谢你。”Jerome转过身来，又坐在床上，飞快地往后挪了挪。

“哦，我还需要测一下你的血压。”Dr.Lien说。

“对,对.....那坐在我吧?”Jerome拍了拍床。

Dr.Lien停了下来，盯着Jerome翠绿的眼睛。她完全可以拒绝，但是，由于Jerome反复无常的本性……她决定暂时配合一下。“好吧。”Dr.Lien转过身来，坐在了Jerome的左边。“请举起你的胳膊。”

Jerome抬起左臂。

Dr.Lien在Jerome的上臂上绑上袖带，扣上尼龙搭扣。她又把耳片塞回去，把金属盘移到皮带下面。“你会觉得有些压迫感——”

Jerome突然把头靠在Dr.Lien的右肩上。

Dr.Lien什么也没说。她没有紧张，也没有表现出任何明显的紧张神色。

“你让我想起一个人……”Jerome低声说。他的左手滑过Dr.Lien的下背部，然后过来用胳膊搂住老太太的腰。

“是吗?”Dr.Lien不断告诫自己要保持冷静。

“是的....我亲爱的母亲~”Jerome几乎是在和自己说话。他闭上眼睛，用脸颊蹭着连战的肩膀。

Jerome的母亲……叫什么来着……好像是一个奇怪的名字....莱拉?在她的医学生涯中，Dr.Lien第一次感到恐惧潜入她的脑海。她努力保持专业和冷静。“那真是太巧了。现在你会感到有些压迫感，请放松。”Dr.Lien把充气的器械捏在手里好几次。

Jerome胳膊上的袖带开始绷紧起来。

但他什么也没说，也没有从他的位置上挪动。

Dr.Lien看着这些数字，但事实上，她根本无心再去看那些数字，“血压看起来不错，Valeska先生，谢谢。”她从床上爬下来，把肩膀从Jerome身上挪开。她转过身去，伸手去取Jerome胳膊上的袖带。

Jerome把手放在身体两侧，当连恩医生移开血压计时，他笑了。“谢谢你，Dr.Lien。”

你别再做捣鬼我就谢天谢地了…Dr.Lien笑着说:“不客气。我要走了，你需要什么吗?”

你想走的意图太明显了，婊子。

Jerome摇了摇头，“不，医生，我在这里很好。”

“很好。”Dr.Lien点点头，，她飞快地离开了Jerome的房间，试图不去理会她那颗跳动的心。在她行医的30年里，没有人能像Jerome·Valeska那样让她如此害怕。

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

“你……你是怎么搞到这个的?”哈琳医生睁大了眼睛。  
Jerome在哈琳医生面前晃着Dr.Lien的工作卡，大笑起来。“简单。她把所有东西都放在左下角的口袋里……身份证、信用卡、打火机和几支香烟。我只是让她坐在我身边，然后施展我的魔法罢了。”

哈琳医生打了个寒颤，多半是因为有些不舒服。她不喜欢Jerome和任何人、任何人调情。

Jerome看到了反应，笑了。“怎么....你嫉妒了吗?”

“不!”她摇了摇头，“你在自己的时间里做什么是你自己的事。”

Jerome开心地笑了。“但你是我的事，这就是为什么我要离开这里，宝贝……这样我才能和你在一起。”

哈琳医生听了这话脸红了，抬起头来看着Jerome。“什么....那我应该做什么呢?”

Jerome身子前倾，躺在床上，那张漂亮的脸在哈琳医生面前晃来晃去。“他们经常把犯人带到这里接受治疗，对吗?用Dr.Lien的工作卡进入安全楼层…把他们都出去吧，哈莉，让混乱在这个医院里肆意吧~”

哈琳医生凝视着他迷人的翡翠眼珠，仿佛被催眠了。她点了点头，“好吧……那然后呢?”

Jerome被她热切的表情逗笑了。“记得把钥匙放在车顶上……然后释放所有的犯人。我能把自己从手铐中解脱出来，我会趁乱冲到停车场。然后开你的车出去。等躲了几天之后……我就会来找你，哈莉，我要找到你，然后报答你的好意~”Jerome用鼻尖蹭着哈琳医生的鼻子。

哈琳医生轻轻地叹了口气，这种深情的举动她渴望再多来一些。

Jerome看出她是个犹豫不决的人，所以他一定要在做些什么让她下定决心。他抱住哈莉，然后向前，给了她一个吻。

那个女人整个人都绷紧了，脸涨得通红。她轻轻地、愉快地呻吟了一声。“好吧……”

Jerome尽量不让自己被她傻傻的样子逗笑。他往后退了一步，露出了充满希望的微笑。“我等不及要和你在一起了。”他把身工作卡放在了她的右手上。

哈莉点点头。“是的....我等不及了。”她顺手工作卡塞进口袋里。

***********************************************************  
***********************************************************

这是一个非常平静的早晨，医院里看上去很平静。

直到一个精神病患者走进公共候诊室，咬了一个护士的脖子，并且开始攻击她。

这个疯狂的病人把肉和动脉都扯了出来，血流得到处都是，那个毫无防备的可怜护士很快就在尖叫声中闭上了眼睛。

混乱爆发了。

警报响起，医院进入封锁状态。

医生通知了GCPD。  
走廊里充斥这无辜人民的尖叫声和跑动声。

更多的暴力患者会涌入走廊和候诊室。他们无情地攻击。

Jerome·Valeska躺在他的房间里，当尖叫声传到他的耳朵时，他微笑着。“啊....真是美妙的天籁之音。”他伸手从枕头底下去拿出一把小金属钥匙。他在上次吉姆·戈登来时偷了他的钥匙。当时因为他还被绑在床上，Jim有些掉以轻心，但那时Jerome已经完全可以用左手和两条腿了。侦探来找过他两次，向他怒斥着Jeremiah的所作所为，并试图向Jerome施压，让他透露关于他哥哥的信息。当然，毫无效果，Jerome没有透露任何细节。

红发男孩人解开手铐，他下了床，迅速离开房间，奔向大厅。毫无疑问GCPD已经接到通知，Jerome只有两分钟的时间逃跑。他避开电梯，改走楼梯。就在他快要走到一楼时时，他听到了走近的脚步声。他僵在原地。

爬楼梯的那个人走得很快，她一看见Jerome就停了下来。

“Dr.Lien?”Jerome扬起眉毛。

“Jerome……”Dr.Lien有一种感觉，这个反社会者一定和现在的麻烦事件有关。

Jerome笑了:“好吧，……怎么，你是想让我回房间去吗?”

Dr.Lien并没有感到不安。“是的，要么你服从，要么我强迫你。”

Jerome哈哈大笑起来。“哈哈哈!Dr.Lien，你真有趣!”

Dr.Lien感到太阳穴一阵抽动。她向Jerome靠近。

但Jerome根本没有给她机会，他突然举起右手的针管插进了Dr.Lien的脖子;他将注射器插入了她柔软的皮肤，注射了10cc无色液体。

Dr.Lien倒吸了一口气，瘫倒在台阶上。她伸出手把针从脖子上拔了出来。她把注射器扔到一边，“呃…你给我注射了什么！！！……”

"吗啡，全剂量，医生，怎么样？喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”Jerome走下来，跪在Dr.Lien面前。他凑近她，仔细观察她惊恐的表情。“对不起，医生，谁叫你是个婊子呢……别再把自己说的那么高尚了，你也不正常，不是吗，我猜这和你放弃领养的两个女儿有关吧！”

Dr.Lien瞪大了眼睛，但随着药物的作用，她开始失去知觉。

“再见（See You later)。”Jerome伸出手，深情地抚摸着Dr.Lien的脸颊。“当然要是吗啡把你弄死了，就另当别论了。很抱歉我不知道对你这个年龄的女人合适的剂量是多少…毕竟我不是医生，哈哈哈哈!”Jerome咯咯地笑着站了起来，转过身去，爬下了剩下的台阶。他没花多长时间就找到了哈琳医生的车。Jerome爬进去，发现钥匙已经在点火装置里了。“哦，哈莉宝贝，Pudding会补偿你的。”Jerome发动车子，迅速驶出停车场，朝大街走去。他把速度放慢到适当的水平，而接近的警报声渐渐消失在远处。

Jerome高兴地笑了起来，他自由了！他准备再次见到Jeremiah，不是假Jeremiah，而是真正的Jeremiah Valeska。

Jerome大笑着驾车深入哥谭市中心，远离了即将到来的警察。


	5. Chapter 5

“她是个贱人，不是吗?”那个熟悉的声音从身后响起。

Jeremiah惊呆了。

“啧啧,啧啧....Jeremiah，直到现在都是个好孩子?呵，至少，妈妈是这么想的。”

Jeremiah像雕像一样一动不动。他表面上看上去平静而镇定，但心脏却在加速跳动。这个声音，这个曾经出现在他梦境中的声音，他在任何地方都能听出那声音。

“Jerome。”

那个空洞的笑声再次响起。

Jeremiah快速转过身来，扫视四周。

可四周什么都没有。只有墓碑、天使雕像和黑色的铁门;这片墓地除了他，根本没有人。

但就在这时Jeremiah感到脖子上的汗毛竖起来了，他隐隐约约感觉到脖子有股热气从后面吹来。Jerome一定就站在他后面，离他很近。

“你看起来有些不同了....”Jerome说。

Jeremiah没有移动。

Jerome绕着Jeremiah直到他站在他的哥哥面前。他抬起右手，用一根手指轻敲着下巴，上下打量着Jeremiah。“等等!别告诉我……你变高了。”

Jeremiah凝视着面前的那个男孩。几周前，他那张全是伤疤的脸还让他感到害怕过，但现在……他却什么感觉也没有了。

“不,不 ，等等....你…还变得更壮了?”Jerome低头看着Jeremiah的胸膛。

但Jeremiah保持沉默，什么也没说。

“哦!我知道。”Jerome打了个响指。“你刚刚过完生日!又大了一岁……所以你长大了吗....Bro?”Jerome走得更近了，直到他们身体相贴，可以感受到对方的呼吸，他才停了下来

Jeremiah从口袋里抽出右手，伸手去抓太阳眼镜，把它摘了下来。

Jerome看见他哥哥的瞳色和太阳镜后的脸时微微一笑。“嗯,有趣。我没想到疯笑气会给你带来这么大的变化，但是…你看起来很好。这样的脸可真适合你。”他是认真的，这个新形象可能会让一些人吃惊，但对Jerome来说，它很完美。雪白的皮肤，苍白近乎无色的瞳孔，绿色的头发，鲜红的嘴唇……这几乎让Jerome感觉自己硬了。

Jeremiah把太阳镜折起来，塞进口袋里。“你到底想要什么，Jerome?”

Jerome向前倾着身子，直到他的前额贴在Jeremiah的额头上。

Jeremiah又被这个动作惊得停了下来。他凝视着那双美丽的绿眼睛，那双他不会再拥有的眼睛。是啊，瓦莱斯卡的兄弟俩现在长得都不像了。

Jerome想从他哥哥的眼睛里看出些什么，但他没有看到任何可以看的出来的情绪;他的瞳孔就像一张白纸，上面什么都没有。

“真相，我想要真相。”。Jerome他凑在Jeremiah耳边。声音难得如此低沉而柔和。

Jeremiah慢慢咀嚼着这些话，他觉得自己的心跳加快了。紧张吗?不。Jeremiah早已失去任何感觉了。“真相?”

一阵响亮的笑声随之而来，Jerome几乎在他发出声音时就注意到了Jeremiah的迟疑。“哦，兄弟，还是对某些话题感觉敏感吗?你想要我说得具体点吗?我可以说得更具体，如果你他妈的想让我说，我就能说的出口！”Jerome扬起下巴，嘴唇靠近Jeremiah的嘴唇。“所以，地毯和窗帘很相配（So, the carpets match the drapes huh?"），是吗?”

这个笑话触动了Jeremiah的神经。Jeremiah受够了。他举起右手，把Jerome推了出去。

Jerome被他突然的举动吓了一跳，踉踉跄跄地向后退去。

Jeremiah没有停下，他走上前去，再一次推搡着他的弟弟，直到把他逼近到莱拉·瓦列斯卡的墓碑那儿。

“Jere——”Jerome不停地向后退，他努力想要避开Jeremiah咄咄逼人的推搡。这时他感到有什么东西伸向了他的腿后。

Jeremiah伸手按住了Jerome的臀部。这个动作迫使红发男孩不得不转过身去，被那个更高的男人抵在墓碑前。

Jerome可以感觉到冰冷的墓碑抵在他的身下。他吓得一句话也说不出来了。

Jeremiah飞快钳制住身下男孩的双手，用力掰到了Jerome的背后。然后，他弯下腰，贴在Jerome的背上。Jeremiah温热的呼吸拂过Jerome的脖子，然后伸出舌头舔了舔Jerome的耳垂。“想知道真相，你得用什么来换”他小声说。

Jeremiah....真的变得不同了。Jerome不习喜欢这种被人控制的感觉，但他最不指望会改变的人竟然变了这么多……Jerome沉默了....大概两秒钟。然后这个红发男孩突然扭了扭腰，用臀部摩擦起Jeremiah的裆部。

Jeremiah因为Jerome突然的行为感到惊讶;他没想到会发生这种事。

“怎么了?你的舌头动不了了吗?”Jerome嘟哝了一声，他的手从Jeremiah的手中挣脱出来，一只手覆上Jeremiah的大腿，只为了把他的哥哥拉得更近。Jerome扭动着他的臀部，他能感觉到他哥哥裤子下面的隆起的硬物。

Fuck。

 

利米没想到事情会向这样的方向发展。老实说，他以为Jerome要么把他打死，要么割开他的喉咙。然而，这是不同的……这感觉很好。Jeremiah把手搁在Jerome的臀部上，用力揉搓着他翘挺的屁股。

“唔~”Jerome呻吟着。他很想继续下去，但这场兄弟间的斗争还没完。“Miah~”Jerome细碎的呻吟从唇齿之间逸出。

童年时的名字就像一把刀刺进Jeremiah的心脏。脸色苍白的人立即放下手，向后退了几步，离开了Jerome。

Jerome对这种反应并不感到意外。他等了一会儿使自己镇静下来。等他觉得准备好了，便转过身来。他倚靠在他母亲的墓碑上，凝视着Jeremiah。“我想有些事情是永远无法改变了。”

Jeremiah避开了Jerome的视线。他把手伸进口袋，拿起太阳镜。他不得不戴上眼镜，因为阳光开始刺痛他的眼睛，当然也有可能是别的什么东西刺痛了他。“避开对方对我们双方都有好处。我对哥谭的计划里并不包括你。”

“呵呵。”Jerome嘲弄地撅着嘴。他嘴角挂着邪恶的微笑。“哦，好吧，我做我的事，你做你的事，我们各干各的?”

Jeremiah点了点头。“没错。”

Jerome歪着头，好像很努力在考虑这件事。“嗯....好吧。”

好吧。Jeremiah对这个答案表示怀疑。他等待着，他觉得Jerome还有话要说。

Jerome笑了，他伸出粉嫩的舌头，缓慢的舔了舔下唇。  
Jeremiah看着这个暧昧的动作，被它迷住了。但最终Jerome什么也没说，这使Jeremiah感到一丝愤怒，他转过身去，准备离开。

“拜拜咯!”Jerome说着，对着Jeremiah的背影挥了挥手。

这个绿头发的男人爬下山坡，走向一辆黑色的豪华轿车。进了车，随后命令司机离开。

随着那辆黑色轿车从视野中消失，Jerome从口袋里掏出一部手机。手机是Jeremiah的。“哦，让我们看看你在忙什么，亲爱的兄弟~”Jerome注意到手机需要一个密码。Jerome想了一会儿……他输入了莱拉·瓦莱斯卡的出生日期。

电话响了:密码错误。

Jerome的眉毛紧锁着。他记下了他和Jeremiah15岁生日的日期。

电话响了:密码不正确。

“Shit”。Jerome叹了口气，苦苦思索着他的下一个答案……然后，什么划过了他的脑海，他慢慢地输入某个日期的数字……他们第一次做爱，Jerome成为他情人的那一天。

电话声响起。手机解锁了。

Jerome冷笑了一声。“哥哥，你可真是多愁善感啊……”接着，他浏览了手机里的各种短信和通话记录。

**********************************************************  
**********************************************************

Jeremiah在装货的码头等候着;他的船都已经准备好了，但开船的人却还没到。Jeremiah感到不耐烦，在口袋里翻找他的手机。

这该死的手机去哪了?

Jeremiah眨了眨眼，瞬间就明白发生了什么，喃喃自语道：“Jerome……”

他刚说出这个名字，十几辆GCPD的警车就停在了这个地方。

Jeremiah急忙转身，沿着码头朝水中跑去。他听到一个熟悉的声音喊着“GCPD”，

几乎是毫不迟疑地，这个苍白的人跳进了黑暗、浑浊的水中。

军官们跑到桥的尽头，点灯想要搜寻他的踪影。  
可什么都发现。

“现在上船去!”逮捕任何企图逃跑的人。”吉姆喊道。

其他的警官点头，涌上了船。

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

Jeremiah很生气，但他平静的脸上什么也看不出来。他在水里漂浮着。他想到Jerome是如何抓住他的大腿，他是如何用翘挺的臀部摩擦自己的坚硬。这一切使Jeremiah分心，所以才会被他亲爱的弟弟有机可寻。

“聪明的反击。”他只希望他手下的一些人能逃过一劫，不会被GCPD逮捕。

而Jerome和他的肮脏把戏…Jeremiah绝对不会再上当了。下一次再见面，他会确保这个红发的小混蛋无处可逃。

Jeremiah任他的思绪飘忽不定。他在哥谭市的河道中漂流着，直到他的追随者发现了他。


	6. 第六章（上）

为了不让警察对发生在哥谭市中心医院的灾难性事件产生其他的怀疑，哈莉·昆泽尔医生在医院里继续工作。她后来在拿晨报的时候看到了了Dr。Lien的死亡报告;她被诊断为心脏病突发而死，但她心里很清楚，并不是这么一回事。她一点也不怀疑是Jerome导致了Dr.Lien的死亡。当然，她对此乐见其成，所有触碰过Jerome的人都该死。

当医院不再需要昆泽尔医生的帮助时，她回到了阿卡姆。

Jerome·Valeska就像一只猫，至少在哈莉看来是这样。她提出要和Jerome分享自己的房子，Jerome欣然接受了。但是他并不常来。这个红发男孩总在夜里不断进进出出，这使哈莉有些好奇他在干什么。

另一个类似猫的特征是Jerome吸引她注意力的方式。就像猫喜欢把沙发划得残破不堪一样，哈莉觉得自己就像沙发。他从来都是想要什么就拿什么，从不去询问哈莉是否同意。这个男人会亲吻她，拥抱她，逗弄她，逗得她又热又烦，然后才停下来。等到哈莉想让Jerome注意自己时，他又会不理她，把她赶走;他只在自己想要的时间里给予和接受爱。一切都只是因为好玩，因为Jerome觉得哈莉的反应很有趣，但她自己觉得一点也不有趣。她渴望得到他的关注和疼爱。

一天晚上，Jerome回来时已经很晚了，但他仍然因为某件事而感到非常兴奋，他的嘴角带着那种最疯狂的笑意。

哈莉穿着一条羊毛睡裤，一件素净的白色t恤。她躺在沙发上，捧着一碗爆米花，腿上盖着一条毯子。她听到公寓的门咔哒一声开了，就把目光从电视屏幕上移开。她一看见Jerome就笑了。“Hello pudding。”

“哈莉宝贝，我有东西给你看~”Jerome笑了笑，双手放在背后。他走到沙发跟前，站在了哈莉的正前方。

这个金发的女人在沙发上挪动了一下身子，坐了起来。她伸手去够沙发扶手上的眼镜，然后戴上。“是什么?你看起来心情不错。”

“哦,我...“Jerome发出一种奇怪的咕噜声。他把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚，就像一个兴奋的孩子再也无法控制自己的动作一样。他双手向前伸，那是一根玻璃管。“Ta da~~”

哈莉眨了眨眼睛。她盯着试管看了一会儿，然后迷惑地抬头看着Jerome的脸。

这个古怪的表情让Jerome翻了个白眼，他爱抚地抚摸着手里的玻璃容器。“这里面是笑气，但它是液态的。”

哈莉变得惊讶起来，声音里带着一丝恐惧。“噢!”

“哈哈哈。”Jerome从哈莉眼中的恐惧和敬畏中得到了乐趣。

“可是你怎么——”

“哦，我联系了我亲爱的朋友乔纳森·克莱恩。“Jerome打断她的问话，说道。“上一次使用的毒气炸弹并不太顺利……所以我想，这次为什么不用液体炸弹呢?”我不需要军队就能摧毁哥谭。只要我，使用这种新笑气，一把枪就足以让我摧毁哥谭了，谁想阻止我我就开枪。 Easy peezy lemon squeezy（小事一桩）。”Jerome的笑容没有离开过他的脸。他那双绿色的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋而疯狂的光芒，使它们显得更加明亮。但也更疯狂。

哈莉点了点头。她不反对Jerome，她永远不会反对，不管他的想法有多疯狂。“这个新的笑气……你有进行过测试吗?”

这个问题把Jerome问得哑口无言，他一想到这个问题就皱起了眉头。“不,还没有。”

嗯....Jerome的眼睛扫了扫哈莉。“我应该在你身上试试吗?”

哈莉听着Jerome沙哑却充满吸引力的声音;她试着专注于此，而不是她那颗因为害怕而狂跳不止的心。她没有中断和Jerome的眼神交流。说实话，这个问题并不让她感到惊讶，但这并不是说她不害怕Jerome的笑气会对她的影响。她仍然记得那名被喷了笑气的病人是如何笑得无法控制的。她当时并不知道是Jerome用笑气喷了那个可怜的人，最后他死在牢房里，死时仍然笑得前仰后坐。

“当然，你可以在我身上试试。”

Jerome听到这个答案扬了扬眉。他把玻璃管放在右手里，同时蹲下身子。现在他的目光已和哈莉齐平，他饶有兴趣地打量着她那双淡蓝的眼睛。Jerome靠得很进，直到他的前额紧贴着哈莉的前额。“你为什么那么渴望为我而死?”

哈莉从不错过任何机会。“因为我爱你。”

Jerome笑了。

那个笑是那么让她心动，她从没想到这样的亲密接触会让她感到如此的轻松愉快。

“是这样吗?唔 ....那你为什么不选择为我而活呢?死亡是很容易的事，任何人都能做到。但活着....”

Jerome并没有把话说完。他把头向前一倾，嘴唇微微张开，吻上了哈莉粉红的嘴唇。

哈莉感到一阵愉悦的战栗。她忍不住发出一声柔软的，充满渴望的呜咽。

“真是个好女孩~”Jerome决定给她一个奖励，他用舌头敲开她的牙齿，把舌头伸了进去。

哈莉早已被这个吻弄得失去了思考的意识。她顺从地张开嘴，让Jerome进来，任凭他在自己口中胡乱的搅动。天知道她等这一刻等了有多久。金发女郎焦急地伸出手，抓住Jerome的衬衫领子，想要把他拉得更近些。

在哈莉把Jerome拉得很紧之后，Jerome不得不把双手放在沙发的边缘上以保持平衡。真是可爱地反应，Jerome对着她笑了笑，然后他把头扭开，望着窗户。“我觉得应该找个人来测试一下……”

哈莉被他的突然打断感到失望，她放开Jerome的衬衫，把手放到膝盖上。她想了想他的话，突然有了一个主意。“我的房东怎么样？她经常在楼上通宵喝酒，就算真疯了，也没事。”

Jerome回过头来，惊奇地望着哈莉。但很快，他的脸上露出了愉快的笑容。

“瞧瞧你说的，真是个好主意！哈莉，来吧，我们现在就去做。”Jerome站了起来。

“好吧，让我先穿上我的鞋子。”哈莉把爆米花碗挪开，然后从沙发上站起来找她的鞋子。  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************

哈莉正在顶楼，站在标有“317”的门前。她举手敲了三次门。

另一边有了有动静，然后，一个老女人来开门。她已年近四十，但烟酒使她看上去像个憔悴的老巫婆。她身上几乎没有任何脂肪，就像一具骷髅，操蛋的生活把她的活力都吸干了，她已经一头白发，“你他妈的想要什么?”女人的声音由于常年的饮酒抽烟已经沙哑异常。

尽管受到了粗鲁的问候，哈莉还是微笑着;她能闻到那女人呼吸中的酒精味。“晚上好，凯恩小姐，我是来通知您楼下有一个包裹。它没有名字也没有地址，但是它用金色的纸包着，上面有一个漂亮的蓝色蝴蝶结。”

“....这就是你来打扰我的理由吗？”凯恩小姐很生气地瞪了她一眼。

“啊,我无意冒犯。我只是觉得你应该知道，这么漂亮的礼物也许为你准备的。这是一件非常可爱的礼物，里面可能有贵重的东西。”哈莉耸了耸肩。

凯恩沉默着盯了哈莉看了几秒钟，然后失望地呻吟起来。“Shit，那我去看看。”

哈莉点点头，转身向楼梯走去。  
凯恩小姐一边低声咕哝，一边穿上一双破烂的棕色拖鞋，关上房门，向电梯走去。

电梯门一关上，Jerome就从拐角处探出了脑袋。他走到甘小姐的公寓门口去看了看，门根本没锁。他走进去，扑面的酒精的气味让他有点想吐。当然还不止酒精味，客厅里到处是凌乱的垃圾和弄撒了的猫食。吃了一半，还有一半已经发霉的食物散落在厨房的柜台上。“他妈的....看来确实需要有人把这个女人从痛苦中解救出来。”Jerome说。他环顾沙发四周，看见几本杂志后面藏着一瓶尼古拉酒。Jerome把它捡起来，摘下瓶盖。他从口袋里拿出玻璃管，咬掉上面的塑料盖，然后往伏特加酒瓶里倒了些东西。

酒瓶被放回原来的位置，Jerome迅速离开了公寓。他在楼梯间遇到了哈莉，两人爬到楼顶观望着。

不到半个小时，Jerome听到楼下凯恩小姐的公寓里传来一阵疯狂的笑声。红发男孩咧嘴一笑，他示意哈莉走到他站着的地方。

哈莉听着，站在Jerome旁边，眼睛转向下面的街道。

Jerome用右臂搂住了艾琳的腰，把她搂得紧紧的。“3…2 ......... 1 .....”

凯恩小姐控制不住地疯笑着，她跑出了大楼，跑到路上。这使得一名司机为了避免撞到那个疯女人而在刹车上踩了一下。

那家伙从车里出来，开始咒骂那个老妇人。

凯恩小姐攻击那个家伙，她咬了他的脖子，撕下大块的血肉。

可怜的司机痛苦地尖叫着，抓住他的脖子，鲜血四溅。

Jerome哈哈大笑。“天啊!这才叫有趣。”

哈莉抬头看了Jerome一眼，咯咯地笑了起来，她以前从未见过Jerome这么高兴过。

“至少她吃的不是猫食，对吧?”

这句话让Jerome笑得歇斯底里，他弯下腰，手捂着肚子。“哈哈哈 !她确实该补充点猫食里的铁元素。”

更多的人开始尖叫起来。


	7. 第六章（下）

很快，早就疯了的凯恩小姐又袭击了路边另一个可怜的女人，她像野兽一样跳到她身上，用沾满血迹的牙齿撕咬她的右腿。

哈莉看着楼下的混乱，不自觉地笑了起来，很奇怪，但她不得不承认，那种令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声取悦了她。

Jerome当然听到了身旁的人的笑声，他停顿了一下，把目光从下面的混乱中移开，集中在哈莉身上。她在笑....她也觉得好玩吗?她真的享受其中吗?Jerome觉得惊喜万分。

他几乎是毫不迟疑地伸出了手，摁住哈莉的下巴，迫使她的脸转向他，然后俯下身，吻住了她的嘴唇。

哈莉惊讶极了，但她没有抗拒，哦，她疯了才会想阻止这一切。她只是有些犹豫了片刻，就慢慢地抬起双臂搂住了Jerome的脖子。

Jerome也转过了身，他不介意她搂着他的脖子。“唔......”Jerome对着这个吻感到非常满意，他的手滑到了金发女郎的臀部，他坏心眼地用力地捏了一下，这让哈莉有些难耐地蹭了蹭Jerome。

其他人可能会认为血腥和混乱让人恶心，但哈莉却很轻松地接受了这一点。她靠在Jerome的身上不住地呻吟着，快感沿着脊椎蔓延到了她的大脑。

接吻变得更有侵略性，甚至带着一丝绝望的味道。

“躺下。”Jerome命令道。

哈莉照他说的做了。她火热的身体接触到冰冷地板的时候，控制不住地颤栗了一下。

Jerome解开裤子，他的性器弹了出来。他跪在那个娇小的金发女郎面前，一把拽掉了她本就松松垮垮的睡裤。

哈莉激动的心脏直跳，她迫切地想要更多。“吻我。“哈莉伸出手，捧起Jerome的脸。她把挂在脚踝的羊毛裤子一脚踢掉。

Jerome有点紧张，但很快就笑了起来。“要求我之前你是不是忘了说什么?”Jerome用左臂搂住哈莉，另一只抓住她的右腿，把它举了起来。

“求你……”哈莉用一种温柔、抚慰的声音凑在Jerome的耳边说道，声音里充满了情欲。

Jerome的阴茎有些粗鲁地摩擦着她的阴唇，哈莉的脚趾兴奋地蜷曲了起来。Jerome把他的身体压在她的身上，咄咄逼人地吻了她一下。

哈莉哼了一声，抬起细长的双腿，紧紧地勾住Jerome的腰。

Jerome觉得哈莉太过于急切了，但他不能责怪这个女孩。他知道他的行为对她造成了什么不可逆转的影响，她已经回不了头了。Jerome咬住哈莉的舌头，他咬了下去，虽然咬不破皮肤，但也很疼。

哈莉因为疼痛微微颤抖了一下，她从亲吻中挣脱出来，说道:“别逗我了，Jerome。把它放进去，我想要你，Fuck me。”

“哦，我喜欢你说这些。“Jerome笑了笑。他相当喜欢哈莉的这一面，以后肯定还会探索更多。Jerome一只手搂着那个女人，另一只手把他的阴茎插入了哈莉体内。

哈莉的头控制不住地往后一仰，她好不压抑地呻吟了出来。

Jerome注意到哈林那里的湿热的，这使他有些吃惊。她什么时候这么湿的?是在他们在客厅接吻的时候吗?或者当他们看到基恩小姐袭击所有这些人的时候?妈的，不管怎样，这都很火辣。他不想再浪费时间了。Jerome靠在哈莉身上，开始抽插地越来越快。他享受着紧紧裹在他阴茎周围的紧致，以及当他进入她的身体时，那里发出的淫荡的水泽声。

哈莉用双臂搂住Jerome的脖子，把他拉了过来，想再亲他一下。她没有想到Jerome会这么大，但她很高兴地接受了所有他带给她的痛苦和快乐。

Jerome没有抗拒，他吻了吻她的嘴唇，他们的舌头又一次缠绕在一起。

Jerome和哈莉就像两个初尝乐趣的少年，不知疲倦地玩着属于他们的游戏。

其中一次，Jerome让哈莉弯着腰站在大楼边上;她的上半身悬在黑暗的街道上，Jerome从后面操她。

哈莉不知道他们来了多少次，她在三次高潮后数不清了。她低估了Jerome的耐力。最后，哈莉累坏了，因为长时间的弯腰，她的腿早已失去了知觉。她不知道他们是在第几次回到家里的，反正现在天际已经逐渐被初升的太阳照成了粉红色，但这已经不重要了。

哈莉现在是最幸福的女人了。她爬上沙发，坐在Jerome旁边。

但哈莉一坐下Jerome就站了起来。“宝贝，我得走了，今天早上我有几件事要检查。”Jerome从地板上抓起他的裤子，他系紧皮带，走到门口去穿鞋。

哈莉把毯子拉到膝盖上，安静地看着Jerome。

Jerome没有抬头，也没有说什么，就离开了公寓。

哈莉忽略了胸口隐隐的痛楚。她蜷缩在沙发上，瞥了一眼挂在电视上方的时钟，已经快要5:30了。她上班前大概还能睡上一两个小时。哈莉闭上眼睛，那一瞬间的幻灭一点点地撕碎了她的灵魂和希望，她觉得有点难以呼吸。Jerome这个冷酷的男人给予了她生命中最快乐也最悲伤的一天。

**********************************************************  
**********************************************************

在哥谭一个破旧不堪，随时可能倒塌的楼里，谁也不知道这里还有人会住在这么一座废弃的旧建筑里。这里曾经是个造鞋厂，但由于违反了健康规定，他们不得不关闭，石棉就是其中之一。无论是谁拥有这处房产，都早已不关心这栋建筑，随着它被遗忘，这个楼逐渐被尘封。但这样宽敞，旧设备齐全的工厂，在某些人看来不就是天堂吗?就目前而言，这是一个很好的藏身之处，他可以安心地工作。

房间中央有一张长方形的长桌子。桌上摆满了各种试管、玻璃烧杯和各种色彩斑斓的化学制品。

那个人在显微镜上盘旋，他似乎全神贯注于他正在做的任何事情。

“很高兴看到你终于脱掉那个该死的戏服了。”

这名男人在座位上转过身来，看到Jerome Valeska就站在几英尺外。

Jerome对他平淡的反应嗤之以鼻。他双臂交叉，靠着墙支撑着。“怎么?你见到我就不惊讶吗?得了吧，我死了，又回来了，不迎接一下我吗？”

Jonathan微微皱了皱眉头。“你想要什么?”

Jerome笑了。“哈!没有拥抱吗?没有吻吗?难道你不应该来一句：‘嘿，Jerome，我很高兴你还活着’?”

Jonathan目不转睛地盯着Jerome，他没有回应。

“嗯，你想直奔正题了，是吗?”Jerome松开双臂，走近了这个黑发的男人。

Jonathan迅速地从椅子上站起来，他的双手控制不住地握紧拳头。他看了看旁边，他的镰刀正靠在附近的墙上。

Jerome紧随着Jonathan的目光。“我猜你没有扔掉所有的戏服和道具吧……呵呵，如果我是你，我不会尝试你现在想的的。”

Jonathan的蓝眼睛又闪回到Jerome身上。

Jerome径直走向眼前的年轻人，他站在那里，咧着嘴研究着他的表情。

Jonathan能感觉到恐惧正悄悄爬上他的脊背，带着一种难忍的刺痛。他一动不动地站着，目不转睛地盯着Jerome。他很清楚面前的红发男孩有多不稳定，在他周围任何快速的动作都是不明智的。这个黑发男孩比Jerome还年轻几岁，但也非常聪明。他怀疑Jerome是在再次寻求他的帮助，但目前为止他还在玩一些愚蠢的心理游戏。Jonathan讨厌自己个子矮，不得不抬头看着Jerome，Jerome就像一只猫低头盯着它的宝贝老鼠一样。“我再问一次，Jerome，你想要什么?”

Jerome上下打量着Jonathan。他注意到Jonathan的头发变长了，现在已经长过了肩膀。

近距离看，Jerome看着他棕色的双眼，这是独一无二的，Jonathan是独一无二的。

“你的脸长得真是可爱，为什么要用一个脏兮兮的旧袋子把它盖起来呢?”

这句话打碎了Jonathan强装的冷静。他很害怕，但他仍然让自己的眼神尽量看上去冰冷。

“哦!该干正事了。”Jerome拍了拍自己的脑袋，然后把手伸进后面的口袋。

Jonathan退了一步。

“嘿，你开始让我紧张了。冷静点好吗?“Jerome拿出一个装满现金的棕色信封。

“我需要更多上次你为我做的东西。这是5000万现金。”Jerome把信封拿了出来。

Jonathan眨了眨眼。他又盯着Jerome的眼睛看了一会儿，然后好奇地看了看信封。

“你需要更多的笑气?”

“是的,没错。”Jerome得意地笑着，瞥了一眼摆满化学品的桌子。“这次我要的是液体笑气。上次毒气弹的事没有成功所以…我想尝试一些新的东西。我要几桶那种东西。”

“笑....液体.....Jonathan的视线追逐着Jerome的目光。“这需要一些额外的研究。这需要几个星期的时间——”

“你有三天时间。“Jerome中断。

Jonathan的眼睛扩大。“三天?那是不可能的!看看Jerome，我在他妈的鞋厂，不是什么高级实验室。”

Jerome嘴唇扭曲成一个邪恶的笑容。

Jonathan感到心跳加速。跳动的声音太大了，事实上，他都能听到了。Jerome的笑....Jonathan总觉得那种笑容让Jerome看上去不像个人，更像个从地狱爬出来的魔鬼。“好的........3天，我会努力赶上你的最后期限。”Jonathan拖着脚走回去，走到桌子的尽头，把信封放了下来。

“很好!”Jerome在转身离开大楼前再次笑着朝他眨了眨眼。

Jonathan的心跳不止。他坐回椅子上，看了看显微镜。他妈的，接下来的几天将非常忙碌……黑发男孩站了起来，他走过桌子，走进一个单独的房间。他抓起稻草人的衣服，开始穿上。如果他还想再做Jerome的笑气或血清，他就得去取更多的补给品。这不是一件容易的事，但Jonathan别无选择。他最怕Jerome。一个黑色的粗麻布囊盖住了他的脸，Jonathan抓住的最后一样东西是他的镰刀，接着他离开了那个工厂。

***************************************************************  
***************************************************************

Oswald 听到了关于Jerome Valeska还活着的传言。他对此毫不在意。只是一群疯狂的疯子试图让Jerome活在他们心中。一群蠢材。而且吉姆·戈登已经在直播里证实了Jerome的死亡。吉姆·戈登不可能对公众撒谎，不是吗?

不是吗（right?）?

挥之不去的疑虑促使Oswald采取了各种预防措施;更多的警卫，把钱藏在城市的不同地方，把自己与所有的人隔离开来(雇佣来保护他的人除外)。这样做很懦弱，但Oswald不希望再看到他在阿卡姆疯人院的同伴。

“Velaska兄弟....这两个疯子怎么总能这么让人头疼呢?”Oswald喃喃自语。他已经五天没有离开索菲亚·法尔科内的豪宅了。他越来越无聊和焦虑，没有人可以和他说话。白天，警卫在大楼外面。晚上，他们待在屋里，轮流看守Oswald的卧室，即便如此，他们的谈话技巧充其量也只能算是一般水平。现在才下午两点半，Oswald正在喝他的第四杯苏格兰威士忌。他有轻微的嗡嗡声，胃里有一种温暖的感觉。除了喝酒、看电视、自言自语和命令他的跟班外，没有别的事可做，真是太乏味了。

Oswald闭上眼睛。

就在这时，前门砰地一声开了。

巨大的噪音激怒了Oswald。他再三告诉他的部下安静地进入大楼。Oswald睁开眼睛，把饮料放在旁边的茶几上。“我告诉过你们这群野蛮人永远不要闯进来!”

他从座位上站起来，但当看到来人时，他声音就提高到几乎变成了尖叫。

Oswald吓呆了。  
Jerome Valeska斜靠在敞开的门旁，白色的衬衫上沾满着血污，右手摆玩着弹簧折刀。“Hiya Ozzie~~”Jerome挥了挥手，用白色的手套抹了抹刀刃上还在不断滴下的血。

Oswald能看到血从刀刃上滴下来。更让他不安的是Jerome嘴巴和下巴周围溅到的红色液体……“Mr.Velaska，你还活着?”

“是的，我想是的。”Jerome漫不经心地耸了耸肩，把弹簧刀举到嘴边。“这是哥谭....你知道的，哥谭市没有死人。”Jerome舔了添刀刃上的血。

Oswald不得不承认这个举动虽然让人害怕，但却该死地吸引人。他回忆起他们在阿卡姆一起度过的时光，Jerome身上总有一种奇异的特质，让人又怕又爱。“没错……”这就是Oswald能想到的，其他的一切说出来都显得软弱异常。

“这里环境不错。”Jerome说。他放下弹簧刀，开始向更年长的那个走去。

“请....停下。”Oswald举起了手。

出于一种逗弄的心情，Jerome停了下来。

Shit，Oswald需要想办法摆脱这种局面。他怀疑Jerome来这里是为了报复他。

“你大老远跑来，我给你弄杯喝的。你....还是威士忌兑可乐吗?”

Jerome暗笑了一声，手中的弹簧刀轻拍着右腿。“是的,我喜欢这个味道。”

“好的，让我来给你调一杯吧。”Oswald走向Jerome，他需要去厨房拿起电话，这样他就可以给吉姆·戈登打电话。

Jerome当然不会给他这个机会....当Oswald走近时，他抬起了左臂。

Oswald停了下来。他感到自己心跳加速。

“你不会是要去打电话吗吧?”Jerome把目光转向左边，盯着Oswald。

“电话?当然不，冰箱就在这边，我想做——”

“别骗我，Ozzie……你可不擅长撒谎。”Jerome把手放在Oswald的胸口上，慢慢地施加压力，并不断向上移动。

Oswald被他触摸得有些发抖。哦，他记得那双有力的手能做什么。“没错....我确实打算打电话给GCPD，希望他们能救我。”

杰罗姆突然大笑起来。“哈哈!GCPD吗?真的吗?哦，是的，想象一下吉姆·戈登跑到这里来救你这样的人~…他是一个骗子。他告诉所有人我死了……不能相信骗子，不是吗?”杰罗姆摸到Oswald的脖子，用两根手指轻轻地碰了碰他瓷般的皮肤。“拯救你....你以为我是来杀你的还是怎么的?比如，报仇之类的?”  
当Oswald感觉到杰罗姆的手碰到他的脖子时，他深吸了一口气。他等了一会儿，试图平静下来，然后呼气。“是的。”

杰罗姆嘲笑Oswald试图保持冷静。“我当然不是来杀你的，奥芝，只是想请你帮个忙。”

“忙吗?”Oswald是惊讶。最后他看了看左边的杰罗姆。“帮什么忙?”

“我需要一点钱……”杰罗姆把手放回他的身边。

“当然可以，我可以付现金。多少钱?”Oswald感到一丝宽慰。

“唔....5000万美元就行了。”

“……5000万?”一阵干笑从Oswald的唇边掠过。

杰罗姆听到他的笑声皱起了眉头。

Oswald很快停止。“——杰罗姆，那是一大笔钱，我，呃，我要花时间去收集那么多钱——”

“我现在就要！”杰罗姆说。

“........”Oswald坚持道。“现在?杰罗姆，现实点。这是不可能- - - - - -”

“现在! ! ! ! !”杰罗姆吼了一声，举起折刀，把它压在Oswald的脖子上。

冰冷的刀刃贴着Oswald的皮肤让他战栗了一下，他紧张地抓住杰罗姆的胳膊，有些喘不过气来。“好.... ....现在,明白了。让我打几个电话好吗?我手头没有5000万。”

杰罗姆停顿了一下。他盯着Oswald的恐惧表情，然后点点头，退了一步。“去吧。”

Oswald点了点头。他绕过年轻的红发男孩，径直走向电话。他背对着杰罗姆，开始给全城的手下打电话。他指示他们取回现金，偷一些，然后把钱送到别墅来。一切确定之后，Oswald挂断了电话。他把杯子放下，然后从柜子里拿出一个杯子。他从冰箱里拿了一罐可乐，然后从冰箱里拿出一瓶杰克丹尼尔威士忌。Oswald静静地准备着饮料。“我的人很快就来了，带着你的5000万现金。”

杰罗姆一直看着Oswald。他什么也没说。

杰罗姆安静时，Oswald异常紧张。这意味着他陷入了沉思，这可不是一件好事。Oswald清了清嗓子，“啊，没有冰，但是威士忌和苏打水是凉的。这是好的吗?”Oswald把饮料递给Jeremiah。

杰罗姆点点头。他左手拿着饮料，右手仍然握着弹簧折刀。杰罗姆喝了一杯，接着是一阵悦耳的嗡嗡声。“有段时间没喝这个了。”

“跟阿卡姆的那种受欢迎的胡契酒好不了多少，是不是?”Oswald微笑。

杰罗姆听了这话傻笑了一下，翻了翻眼睛。

而这笑容....却Oswald感到心跳加速，但这不是害怕。

杰罗姆一口气喝完他的酒。他先用手背抹了抹嘴唇，然后抬起左臂。他让玻璃杯悬在两根手指之间。

Oswald好奇地看着。

然后他微微松手，杯子掉到了地上。它一落地就碎了。“Opps....很抱歉给你添麻烦了。”

Oswald感到嘴角抽搐。他忍住了想要皱起的眉头，设法保持了平静的微笑。“当然，别担心。”Oswald转身去拿一个簸箕和一个手持式刷子。他走近那堆乱七八糟的东西，蹲了下来，用一条腿支撑着全身的重量。正当Oswald开始把杯子往上扫的时候，他感到右脸一阵剧痛。

杰罗姆一脚踢在Oswald脸上。

Oswald倒在地上，伸手摸了摸自己的脸，刺痛是他不禁咬紧了牙关。

杰罗姆跨过玻璃，站在Oswald面前，却弯下身子抓住了他的双手。

Oswald紧张起来，想把杰罗姆推开。

但没有成功。

杰罗姆制服了年长的男子，坐在Oswald的腰上，然后把他推倒在铺着瓷砖的地板上，用手按住他。

Oswald睁大了眼睛，抬头盯着那个红发男孩。他的右眼周围已经形成了深紫色的瘀伤。

“Ozzie，我可没忘记你背叛我的事。”他凑到Oswald耳边轻轻的说道。

Oswald倒抽了一口冷气，本能地试着深呼吸。他可能会死。

就在这时幸运女神眷顾了他，他的随从提着钱走了进来，在看到他们的姿势时，咒骂道：“Fuck，我现在就出去。”

虽然这引起了不必要的误会，但至少他得救了。“嗯，你的手下的动作比预期的要快。”他低头看着慌乱的Oswald·科布尔波特。“下次见~”杰罗姆吻了Oswald的前额，站了起来，追上了跑出去的那个随从。

Oswald花了好几分钟才从地上爬了起来，他不能让Jerome好过，而最好的方法就是找Jeremiah.....

********************************************************  
********************************************************

Jeremiah的双腿交叉着，两只戴着手套的手放在他的膝盖上。“5000万现金?”这是一大大数目。”

“是的…没错。”Oswald盯着手里的饮料。“他没有说这是干什么用的……只是说他现在就要它。我怀疑这和笑气有关系。因为他之前就在干这个。”

“笑气?是的，有这种可能。”Jeremiah没有碰他的酒。他所有的注意力都集中在Oswald·科布尔波特身上，就在一小时前，科布尔波特向他提供了杰罗姆·瓦列斯卡的信息。“他在哥谭市，这就是我想知道的。”Jeremiah的声音没有任何情感。谁也看不透他的想法，不可能通过他的声音，也绝对不可能通过他平淡的表情。“我履行我的承诺....”Jeremiah把手伸进外衣口袋，取出一个棕色的信封。“500万美元换杰罗姆·瓦列斯卡的信息。”Jeremiah从座位上站起来，把信封拿了出来。

Oswald走上前去，接过信封，低声说了句“谢谢”。

“嗯....除此之外，有件事你应该知道，科布尔波特先生。”Jeremiah可以看出Oswald是多么努力地避开他的目光。

Oswald强迫自己抬起头来，与Jeremiah的目光相遇。“是吗?什么事?”

“我不喜欢分享。”Jeremiah平静地说。

Oswald眨眼，眉毛一皱，“我……我不太明白。”

Jeremiah并没有回答Oswald的困惑。他盯着他淡蓝的眼球，淡绿近乎无色的眼睛里没有什么清晰的思想。

Oswald不安地踱步后退了几步，把目光转向地板。

Jeremiah转身离开客厅。然而，他确实在前门停了下来。他没有转身，也没有抬起头来，而是对着年长的男人说道。“Oswald?”  
Oswald抬头盯着Jeremiah。“什么?”  
“你应该洗个澡……你身上有他的味道。”说完，Jeremiah离开了别墅。

Oswald的脸涨得通红。他需要再喝一杯……那些该死的瓦莱斯卡兄弟，他们让他压力太大了。


	8. 第七章（上）

第七章（上）  
Jerome Velaska并不是一个很有耐心的人。所以一旦他决定最后期限时，他希望身边的人都明白守时和兑现承诺的重要性。不用说，当Jonathan在约定的三天后只给了Jerome一小份笑气液体样本时，Jerome很不满意。

他有些轻蔑地看着Jonathan手中的玻璃管。“就这样?”从Jerome的声音和面部表情可以明显看出他的烦躁不安。

Jonathan的心怦怦直跳，但他尽力保持镇静。“我也没办法，你只给了我三天，这已经是我能力的极限了。这需要一个反复试验的过程，但至少我已经把公式写下来了。”Jonathan穿着一件黑色t恤和一条脏兮兮的牛仔裤。他工作时从不穿稻草人服装，这妨碍了他的视力。黑发男孩紧盯着那双瘆人的绿眼睛，紧张地有些胃疼。

“嗯…3天就掌握公式了…可是——”Jerome伸手把Jonathan伸出来的手推开。它越靠越近，侵入了另一只雄性的私人空间。

Jonathan向后退去。

但Jerome更快地靠近了他。

Jonathan感到背贴着墙，他已经无路可退了。

Jerome站在Jonathan的面前，他们的身体几乎已经贴到了一起。这个红发男孩收起了平时玩世不恭的笑容，毫无表情地说道：“我们说好的…… Mr. Crane。”Jerome很少用正式的名字称呼别人，但那是平时，现在他他妈的很生气。Jerome慢慢地把他的右膝盖向前推，试图用膝盖抵进Jonathan的两腿之间。

“J-Jerome !”黑发男孩吃了一惊。他试着并拢自己的双腿，但Jerome的力气太大。现在，他几乎要坐到Jerome Velaska的右腿上。他右手握着试管，另一只手颤颤巍巍地伸出来，压在Jerome的胸口上。“不要…不要这样做。”

“做什么?”Jerome假装奇怪地问道。他身体前倾，右肘抵着墙，正好压在Jonathan左肩上。他歪着头，凑近Jonathan的耳朵小声说。“你以为我是什么变态吗?喜欢用强迫性性行为来惩罚犯错的人?”

Jonathan的神经已经绷紧到快要断了的程度。听了这句话，他控制不住地浑身发抖，他摇了摇头，辩解道：“不，我并没有这么想。”年轻的男子把另一只手，拿着试管的那只，放在Jerome的胸前。他推了推，想让那个发狂的男人退后。

但Jerome没有动弹。他不断观察着Jonathan的反应，“嗯,没错，我不是什么怪物。”他弯下身子，用脸颊贴上Jonathan的脸。“但如果你不赶快把这该死的事情做完，我可不能保证自己会不会变成其他什么东西。”

Jonathan打了个寒颤，飞快地点了点头。“再过24小时!我发誓，我会把那些桶装满的!”

 

Jerome没有动，他站在他现在的位置上思考着Jonathan的话。从他淡褐色的眼睛里流露出来的恐惧实在是太美了，Jerome控制不住地想要让那双眼睛里的恐惧变得更多。但时间不够了。他把右腿从Jonathan两腿中间挪开，向后退了一步。“24小时，Mr.Crane。明天一早我就会来这儿。你明白了吗?”Jerome伸手从Jonathan手中拿走玻璃试管。”

Jonathan感到膝盖发软，他几乎要跌倒在地板上了，但谢天谢地，墙支撑住了着他。

Jerome从他手中夺过管子时，他什么也没说。他点了点头两次。“早晨。明白了。”

Jerome忍不住笑了。“哈哈!看看你，都吓到差点尿裤子了，是吧?”

Jonathan想说点什么，他试图给Jerome一种死亡的怒视，但更像的是一种恐惧的、疲惫的皱眉。

Jerome调皮地窃笑了一下，嘴唇翘了起来。“啊，别生气。如果你想让我做得更多，你只需要说出来就行了~”

Jonathan摇摇头。“我很好。祝你今天愉快，Mr.Velaska。”

Jerome冷笑了一声，翻了个白眼。“如果真像你说的那样的话，明天见。”说完，Jerome眨眨眼，然后转身离开了大楼。

Jonathan等到Jerome走后才滑到了地板上。Jonathan紧紧抓着胸前的衣服，因为太过用力而指节发白，他能感觉到心脏的剧烈跳动。“Fuck....”Jonathan得连续工作整整24小时才能把液体笑气做完。Jerome那可怕疯狂的笑声还萦绕在他的脑海中，他很难集中注意力。

“Jervis Tetch ....”Jonathan咕哝着这个名字。等这一切结束后，他必须去阿卡姆精神病院找到他的狱友。当他和Jerome·Velaska在一起的时候，Jervis会对他进行一些奇怪的催眠治疗来帮助他克服焦虑。这招奏效了，Jonathan对Jerome没有了任何感情。

然而，Jervis也提到有些人可以“打破”他们的催眠状态。这种情况并不经常发生，但每隔一段时间，受创伤的人就会克服催眠状态，回到最初的恐惧。Jonathan低声咒骂着。他在地板上等了大约10分钟，当他的心跳终于慢下来时，Jonathan从地板上站了起来。他走到桌前，立刻开始做Jerome吩咐他做的事。

********************************************************  
********************************************************

第二天晚上，Jerome给哈莉看了他的新的液体笑气，尽管这只是一个小样本。

液体笑气的结果比红发男孩预想的还要好。

哈莉身上可爱的咬痕可能会留在那里好几天。他其实没打算和那这个女人上床，但是…计划永远赶不上变化。那晚最重要的事情是测试笑液。这招奏效了，亲眼目睹它惊人的效果，让Jerome兴奋不已。Jerome确实被哈莉弄得有些筋疲力尽，但他不可能把自己的计划搁置一边。不，他要先拿下哥谭市，让那个自以为是的哥哥看看一个疯子是如何处理事情的。Jerome虽然连续72个小时没有睡觉，但他依然觉得精力充沛，到了约定的时间他离开了哈莉的公寓，再一次向废弃的旧鞋厂走去。

令他吃惊又有点失望的是，Jonathan已经不见踪影，但是，在房间的中央有4个桶整齐地排列在一起。在检查时，Jerome看到一个木桶上有一张便利贴，上面写着:“Jerome·Velaska所有。”

Jerome不知道Jonathan消失不见究竟是怎么回事，但他很高兴他遵守了诺言。

Jerome很快雇了3个人帮他把桶运到高谭市的水资源大楼。这是唯一一座监管哥谭市所有饮用水的建筑，不过过了今晚就再也不是了。

现在是凌晨2点左右。只有两名保安人员守卫着外面的入口。

当那辆黑色面包车停在大门口时，两名夜班警卫已经准备好了他们的武器，他们走近面包车，举着枪。“大楼已经关了!马上离开，否则——”  
Jerome飞快窜到正在说话的卫兵后面，举起他的弹簧折刀，毫不犹豫地把刀刺进了他温热的脖子里。  
那人捂着脖子，咳着雪，倒在了碎石地上。

第二个人把枪对准Jerome，但他还没来得及开枪，Jerome的一名手下就朝军官的头部开了一枪。

Jerome收起弹簧刀，把它上面的血抹干净。“好了，把他们拉进来!”

这三个男人，穿着相似的黑色衣服，戴着面具，从车里走出来。他们每人肩上扛着一只桶。

Jerome俯下身，抓住了死去的保安的钥匙和身份证徽章;第二名警卫已经被自己的鲜血淹没，身体剧烈地颤抖。Jerome看着这一幕咧嘴一笑，然后走到面包车的后面，把最后一只桶扛在肩上。他吹了声口哨，走到门口，用身份证徽章在一个电动锁上滑动，金属门应声打开。Jerome带路走进大楼，这次是用身份证和一把万能钥匙打开了前门。

这个建筑非常大，有两层，如果把地下室也算进去的话，就是三层。这座特殊的建筑对哥谭市的饮用水进行了监测和处理。Jerome所要做的就是把这4桶液体倒进分配室，等待奇迹发生。这是一个恶魔般的、完全可靠的计划。Jerome一想到哥谭市的居民全都疯狂地大笑，互相攻击，引起大规模的混乱和世界范围的恐慌，就控制不住地兴奋。他命令那三个人把水桶放在最大的水室附近;这是一个圆柱形的容器，有一个小楼梯通向顶部。

Jerome做出一副好像听到有人说话的样子，他转过头，向身后的人要了一把枪。

接着他指了指前面那扇门。

那些人会意地举着枪向前走。

看着那三个人的背影，Jerome脸上露出了施虐狂般的笑容。他举起枪连开了三枪。

男人们没有任何时间做出反应。每个人在子弹击中后脑勺后都倒在了地板上。

Jerome把枪一扔，笑着说:“别难过!我只是没有钱付给你。你们什么也没做错~”

随着枪响的回音渐渐在走廊中消失，大楼又变得安静起来，但太安静了，好像有人屏住了呼吸一样。

Jerome的笑容消失了。

气氛变得凝重了起来，Jerome能感觉到压在他身上的重量。哦，熟悉的重量。

然后，他转过身来。和Jeremiah手中的枪碰了个面。Jerome的惊讶早就消失了，取而代之的是一个揶揄的微笑。“你好，我亲爱的哥哥~”


	9. 第七章（下）

“你好，我亲爱的哥哥~”

Jeremiah一只手放在口袋里，另一只手拿枪指着Jerome的脸。鉴于现在是晚上，他并没有戴太阳镜，只戴着一顶黑色软呢帽，身着一件紫色和灰色格子风衣，黑色长裤和白色皮鞋。这一次，Jeremiah戴着白手套，不过，连白手套似乎也没有他的皮肤那么苍白。Jeremiah没有回答他。他用右手拇指把枪扳上。

“啊，还在为GCPD来搜船的事生气吗?老实说，是你自己选的时间地点——”

他话没说完，Jeremiah就用枪托狠狠地砸向Jerome的左脸。

金属与骨头碰撞时发出很大的撞击声。

Jerome被击得目瞪口呆。他能感觉到自己的脸颊在抽搐，疼痛扩散到整个面部。

“这回答了你的问题吗?”Jeremiah看着Jerome的表情，说道“或者，我可以再给你演示一遍?”

Jerome看向面前这个苍白的男人，惊讶与疼痛让他想拿出口袋里的折刀，插进Jeremiah的那双淡色无情的眼睛里。

但是，红发男孩想出了一个更好的主意。他慢慢地把头转向Jeremiah，露出一个得意的笑容。“哈哈,我确实需要你再做一次。”他紧盯着Jeremiah，身体前倾，把前额贴向枪管。“来啊，开枪啊。”

Jeremiah并没有被他的反应惊讶到，但他一动也不动，一句话也没有说。

“哦,开枪啊。别像个懦夫一样，Miah。”Jerome用前额抵着枪。“....来呀，开枪，开枪，开枪！！！他妈的开枪打死我!”Jerome的声音变得可怕而深沉，更像是野兽的咆哮。

Jerome声音的变化使Jeremiah内心感到一丝紧张，但在表面上，他仍像一座雕像一样一动不动。

但Jerome能感觉到....Jeremiah的姿势有了些变化。没错，在骨子里Jeremiah并不想杀了自己……所以Jerome改变了策略。“唔，Miah ~ ....让你亲爱的弟弟来帮帮你吧。”

当Jeremiah听到这个儿时的名字时，他的右眼皮明显地跳动了一下。

Jerome的嘴唇微微张开，但他的目光始终挑衅地注视着Jeremiah，他含住了手枪，让冰冷的枪管深入他的口腔，他能感觉到它摩擦着自己的上颚，似乎快要顶他的喉管了，然后他伸出舌头，舔弄着发出来淫荡的水渍声。

这种变态又香艳的举动让Jeremiah兴奋了起来。他看着Jerome把枪吸了下来，他的眼睛紧随着那舔在枪边的粉红色舌头，它在离Jeremiah手很近的地方不断地试探着想要靠近。

Jerome期待着Jeremiah对于他这种行为的报复，但令他惊讶和兴奋的是，Jeremiah正在享受他这个小小的表演。当然从Jeremiah的脸上是看不出来，他的脸上几乎就是一块空白的石板，但如果他不喜欢Jerome这么做的话……他一定会让他知道的。Jerome继续舔弄着，甚至更快地吞吐着枪管。几分钟后，Jerome慢慢地把枪拔了出来，一条银丝从Jerome的舌尖留出。他舔了舔嘴唇，带着狡黠的微笑盯着Jeremiah。“想要我也这么吸你的鸡巴吗?”

这些话把Jeremiah从恍惚中惊醒。他放下枪，伸手把Jerome推开。

枪一放下，Jerome就从Jeremiah的身旁退开，然后飞快上前给Jeremiah来了一记右钩拳。

Jeremiah的左眼被打肿了。

他痛的倒吸一口凉气，跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，跌倒在冰冷的水泥地板上，枪从他的手中滑出，掉到了不远处的地方。

Jerome看了看枪，抓住时机冲了过去。

Jeremiah迅速向前爬去，抓住Jerome的一只脚踝。

红发男孩因此滑了一跤，脸朝下重重摔在了地板上。他抬起头，回头狠狠看了一眼，发现自己的右脚踝被Jeremiah紧紧地抓着。这让他大发脾气，狠狠地用另一只脚踢向Jeremiah的鼻子。

一时间，Jeremiah脑中一片空白。鼻子的酸痛使他不得不放开了钳制住Jerome脚踝的手，血开始从他的两个鼻孔里涌出。

Jerome爬起来，跑到枪边。他弯下腰把它捡了起来。他检查了一下，确保它子弹齐全后,转过身来。

可他回头的时候，Jeremiah已经站在他的正前方，举起一把折叠椅子，砸向了Jerome的脸。

一声沉重的闷响从Jerome耳边炸开，巨大的痛苦让他倒抽了一口凉气。椅子上的一颗金属螺丝划过他的左脸，留下了一条长长的血痕。他有些摇晃地想要稳住身形，但这一击让他有点眼冒金星。

看到Jerome狼狈且还没缓过来的样子，Jeremiah扔掉椅子，伸手从Jerome手中抢过枪，然后狠狠地把他推到在地。

Jerome踉踉跄跄地跌倒在地板上。现在，血正从他脸颊上的伤口涌出，但他怒极反笑道：“哈哈哈!你他妈的真是个混蛋。”

Jeremiah没有理会他的怒骂，一脚踢在Jerome的肚子上。

Jerome疼得有些喘不过气来，侧身蜷成一团，紧抓着肚子，虚弱地继续挑衅道：“怎么？这就是你的极限了吗？如果真是这样，我对你可失望透顶了。”

这句话很好地进一步激怒了Jeremiah，走到Jerome的旁边，把他压在身下，把两只苍白的手放在Jerome的脖子上。他不喜欢用枪，枪毙来得太快了，Jeremiah更渴望看到Jerome眼中的生命随着他的不断用力而慢慢消逝。

Jerome高兴地咧嘴一笑，眼里闪烁着疯狂而活泼的光芒。“我打赌你掐不下去，你一直我们两个中更弱的那个~”

哦，是这样吗？

Jeremiah紧紧掐住了Jerome的气管。

Jerome感受到了喉管的压迫，但他平静地把双手放在Jeremiah的手臂上，没有反抗。

Jeremiah的双手更加用力了。

Jerome绿色的漂亮瞳孔渐渐放大。一种火辣辣的感觉爬上了他的肺部，他的视线开始模糊。Shit，他今天要死在这了，死在他哥哥的手里。

哦。

Jerome涣散的眼神不断追随着Jeremiah眼中迸发出的动人心魄的光芒，他杀人时的表情真性感。令人难以置信的是，Jerome感到兴奋起来，他觉得自己硬了。

这一举动让Jeremiah目瞪口呆。他惊呆了，放开Jerome的脖子。“他竟然享受其中吗?”Jeremiah被难住了，这一次，他脸上露出了困惑的表情。

Jerome在脖子被释放后，飞快地吸了几口气，缺氧让他不停地咳了起来。但当他稳定下来，低头一看，却发现Jeremiah也勃起了。妈的，他的脸靠的那么近，Jerome感觉自己只要伸过去就能触碰到他的坚硬。‘哦，呵呵....这让Jeremiah也感到兴奋了吗?’Jerome想着，抬头看着哥哥的眼睛。“嗯....我还以为你只是个普通的变态，但现在嘛，我不得不承认，你真他妈火辣。”

Jeremiah注意到Jerome的声音变得低沉刺耳。它听起来比以前更生涩、就像一盒钉子撕裂黑板表面一样。那个声音和那些话却让他的阴茎更加硬了。“不,不...”.Jeremiah自从转变以来，第一次感到了恐惧。他把手伸进两个口袋，掏出一个小玻璃瓶和一块白色纱布。

Jerome好奇地看着这些东西。他认出这种清澈的液体是氯仿，他翻了个白眼，“你不会是想要把我迷晕，再和我上床吧？”

“不……”Jeremiah把无色、有甜味的液体倒在布上。“但我要拿走那些桶。你要是再来干涉我的计划，这次我就真的会把你掐死。”Jeremiah盖上瓶盖。

“哦，天哪，别在这种时候威胁我。”Jerome嘟哝一声。他现在由于失血过多虚弱极了，Jeremiah用椅子给他来的那一下让他现在还感到头昏眼花。哈莉一定会怪他又在脸上留下了伤口。

他抬头盯着Jeremiah，就像一个女学生盯着新来的火辣教练一样。“你真漂亮。”Jerome喃喃说道，眼睛从他淡色的瞳孔转到他下巴上干已经干了的血块上。

如果不是化学反应改变了他的肤色，Jerome就会看到Jeremiah的脸红了。但实际上他的脸上什么也看不出来。“你话这么多就不累吗?”Jeremiah弯下身子，右手拿着布。

Jerome冷笑了一声。“不,你呢?”

Jeremiah没有回答。他用湿毛巾盖住Jerome的嘴。

Jerome没有反抗。他吸气，闭上眼睛。该死，哥谭市的饮用水要是真的被放入那些液体…如果他能和Jeremiah能一起享受这一切，那该多好。Jerome Velaska失去了意识。

Jeremiah把布收起来，塞进口袋里。他花了一些时间用一种从不示人的眼神注视着Jerome。尽管他的脸上带着那些可怕的伤疤和有流血的伤口，但这只是让他看上去更加帅气而迷人。看到Jerome在睡梦中平静的表情，他心中涌起了多年来被他埋藏在心底的情感。但现在还不行，他努力把注意力从熟睡的红发天使身上移开，爬了起来。

Jeremiah联系了Ecco，不到15分钟，她就和其他几个男人以及一辆卡车到了。男人们把所有的东西都装上卡车，Jeremiah跟着Ecco来到她的私人汽车旁。

“发生什么事了?”Ecco问道，她发动了汽车，把它开进了车道。

“没什么好说的。”Jeremiah回道。他靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。

Ecco没有进一步追问此事。

******************************************************  
******************************************************

几个小时后，Jerome Valeska从哥谭市水资源公司空无一人的大楼里醒来。他呻吟着，因为他的脸和身体都疼得要命，他环顾四周，发现附近地板上那三个死人还在。

但他没有看到自己的桶。  
Shit。

Jerome恼怒地叹了口气。“操蛋……”他站了起来，从死人身边走过，朝前门走去。Jerome一边走，一边纠结着要不要叫哈莉来接她。他并不介意走路，而且更喜欢走路，但是现在他太疼了，脸上有个开裂的伤口，很可能会感染。Jerome把手伸进口袋想拿出手机。他找到了它，就在他把它拿出来的时候，一张白色的名片从他的口袋里飞了出来。Jerome停了下来。他看着卡片掉在地上。

“嗯....”Jerome几乎想无视这张奇特的卡片，但是好奇心促使他弯下腰，把卡片拿了起来。

名片上用黑体字写着:Xander Wilde，土木/结构/建筑工程师。

Jerome翻了个白眼。他懒得看地址和电话号码;那个迷宫迷宫已经不存在了。他把卡片翻到背面，看到潦草的日期后，好奇地皱了皱眉头。

一个星期以后见面。

Jerome的语气里满是怀疑。这可能是个陷阱……但这将是一个好机会让Jerome拿回他的液体笑气，把Jeremiah打得屁滚尿流…。Jerome笑了笑，把名片塞回口袋里。

他拨通了哈莉的手机号码，把他的地址告诉了她。然后挂断电话，等着哈莉的到来。


	10. 第八章

正如预想的那样，哈莉对Jerome脸上和身上的伤感到吃惊和心疼。虽然她不是外科医生，但她设法缝合了他脸上的伤口，然后一边怨怼地数落他，一边检查了他的其他伤口;两根肋骨受伤，上臂撕裂，脚踝扭伤。

Jerome并不介意哈莉对他的数落，他甚至有点喜欢这种纵容又带着点恶毒的态度。在她给他灌输如何保护自己的身体不受伤害时，他一直笑着很有耐心地听着。然后等哈莉终于停下后，他歪着头看向沙发。“....我们去看场电影，怎么样?”

哈莉听到这个建议后，想了想，说道“....可以，但接下来几天你必须卧床休息。我不想看到你在这几天整夜跑来跑去。”

Jerome乖乖地点点头。“当然，宝贝，随你怎么说。”

哈莉有些吃惊于Jerome乖顺的态度。她扬起眉头，后退一步奇怪地看着他。这家伙还是Jerome吗？要是平时，他早就因为她担心他的健康问题而嘲笑她，或者完全无视她了。

Jerome翻了个白眼，“我累了……”他可以看到她脸上写满了惊讶和疑惑，可他现在实在是没有精力再向她去解释什么。

“....好吧，那我们到沙发那儿去吧。”哈莉清理了厨房桌子上的棉球，把血淋淋的纱布扔进了垃圾桶。然后她洗了洗手，等她擦干手的时候，Jerome已经坐在沙发上了。哈莉无奈地摇了摇头，选择了旁边的躺椅。

“哈莉宝贝，过来坐在我旁边。”Jerome拍了拍他旁边的座位。

犹豫了一会儿，哈莉还是走过去坐在了Jerome的右边。

Jerome靠的更近了些，然后侧着身把头靠在哈莉的腿上。

“他到底是怎么了?”哈莉有些担忧地想。他在那个饮用水公司里一定发生了什么事……但是什么?是什么能让Jerome·Velaska变成这样呢?哈莉拿起遥控器，随机选了一部80年代的恐怖片，《迷失的男孩》。然后她放下遥控器，右肘搭在沙发扶手上。她的左手放在了Jerome的胸前。她以为他会把她的手移开……令她惊喜的是，Jerome对她试探性的触摸没有抵触。

他只是正对着电视，静静地看着电影。

哈莉并没有关注那部电影的走向，她继续偷偷地看着Jerome，在脑中不断努力拼凑出Jerome古怪行为的合理解释。

“嘿....哈莉?”Jerome把注意力从电影上移开，抬头看着身旁的金发女郎。

 

哈莉低头看着Jerome，扬起眉毛，“怎么了?”

Jerome盯着她那双深蓝色的眼睛，似乎在仔细考虑他的下一句话。“你能....你能告诉这是什么感觉吗?”

哈莉困惑极了，她关切地皱起眉头。“什么什么感觉?”

Jerome举起右手，有些无力地放在哈利恩的脸颊上。“告诉我，爱一个永远不会爱你的人是什么感觉……我想知道。”

哈莉受到了当晚的第三次打击。Jerome触碰她脸颊的地方让她感到刺痛，她尽量避免把手伸过去。这个问题……实在太难回答了，可她知道这种感觉，她必须考虑如何如实回答。“嗯....”哈莉咽了口唾沫。“这很像死亡……我的意思是，当我还是个孩子的时候，我差点淹死，这就是我可以拿来比较的。而且这是一种缓慢而痛苦的死亡，你一直处于溺水的状态。你急切地想要呼吸....但这感觉就像你在窒息，永远不会好起来……从来都不会让你感到好过。”哈莉避开了她的目光，她的眼睛有点湿润，这就是Jerome给自己的感觉，可她甘之如饴。而现在他问出了这种问题，他也求而不得了，这个事实让她感到更加痛苦。

Jerome仔细地咀嚼着她的话。它们在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地重复着。他能看到哈莉脸上的痛苦，说实话，他知道她在说什么。Jerome笑了笑，顽皮地捏了一下她的脸颊。“宝贝，别看起来这么伤心。这只是个问题…我只是有些好奇罢了。你知道我在乎你的?”

哈莉盯着电视，麻木地点点头。“嗯...”

“我能吻你吗?”Jerome沉默了一会儿，问道。

好吧，这也算是一个惊喜吧？

哈莉迅速点了点头，如同深处地狱一样，她有些绝望地想，她不知道，也许这会是他们最后一次亲吻。

Jerome把他的手滑到她的后颈，倾身把她拉了下来。

这个吻是不同的，它没有掺杂任何爱意，却充满了温柔与安慰，不像其他时间那样充满侵略性，激烈，而又是一时冲动的产物……这次是甜的，软的，几乎是…带着一丝歉意的?哈莉说不清这种复杂的感觉，但她仍然喜欢它。她的心扑腾着，全身发热。她一生中从未像现在这样爱过任何人，即使Jerome在利用她……这并没有阻止她全心全意地爱他。

******************************************************  
******************************************************

“Jeremiah，你确定这是个好主意吗?我们谈论的可是Jerome。你告诉过我他的智商，如果那个你和他约定的地点你真的只身前去的话，他会杀了你的。”Ecco站在Jeremiah旁边，Jeremiah正在检查他让Ecco购买的枪支。

“嗯，是的，他的智商确实很高……但我的更高。”Jerome拿起一支黑色手枪，仔细检查着。

“那么让我和你一起去……或者让我雇一队人在他来的时候伏击他。求求你Jeremiah，我不想让你受伤。”Ecco伸出手来，想放在Jeremiah的肩上。但Jeremiah没有注意到她的动作，在她的手落下来时就走开了。“如果有人要杀死Jerome·Velaska，那只能是我。”

“但是——”

“只能是我。”Jeremiah稍微提高了声音，他不喜欢重复自己的话。

Ecco害怕地颤抖了一下，无奈地点点头。她把手放在身体两侧。“我明天会给你安排好的。”说完，这位坚忍的金发女郎离开了房间。

Jeremiah没有跟她打招呼。他仔细看了看手里的枪，检查了一下枪膛。他需要一件完好无损、不会发生任何故障的武器。

*********************************************************  
*********************************************************

自从Jeremiah和Jerome在哥谭市饮用水公司的那场“相遇”已经过去了一个星期;但公司保安人员的死亡并没有被报道出来。

Jerome·Velaska到达了Xander Wilde名片上的所写地址。

那是一栋高档公寓大楼，有保安人员和私人门卫来负责为每个住户提供服务。

一个先进的高级公寓综合楼…他可真会挑地方。

红发男孩有些恼怒地抱怨了一句，走到门卫跟前。

看门人是个高个子、皮肤黝黑的家伙，他瞥了Jerome一眼。“登记你的姓名和业务。”显然那家伙知道Jerome不是原住户。

“嗯....”红头发的人想了想。“Jerome·Velaska……我和……Xander Wilde有会要开。没错，Xander Wilde。”

“哦，是的，我知道那个会议。请进，房间号是387。”门卫走到一旁。

这名红发男孩对能够如此简单进入大楼感到惊讶，他点点头，走进了大楼。

大厅可以说是非常奢华，乳白色的象牙制品与迷人的画装饰着每一面的墙壁。每一个角落都摆放着鲜花，建筑本身就散发着甜美的香味。这地方很好，比红发男孩所去过的任何地方都好得多。

387房间....很容易找到。

他举起手敲了敲门。

并没有回应。

这时红头发的人往下看，发现地板上有一串钥匙。

呵，有趣....但不管怎样，他还是把它们捡了起来，打开门，走了进去。

***************************************************  
***************************************************

Jeremiah坐在387号房中，右手拿着枪。他提前一个小时就到了，坐在离前门几英尺远的椅子上等着。尽管脸上没有显出来，但动作是不会骗人的，他不停地看表，数着每一分每一秒……12:30将到的时候，Jeremiah渐渐坐直了身子，他准备好了。

12点29分，门把手抖动了一下，锁咔哒咔哒响了一下。

“啊，Jerome，总是这么准时。”Jeremiah想着，举起枪指着门。

面前的红木门一打开，Jeremiah就开了枪。

两声枪响后，Jeremiah看到了一缕红头发在空着划起一丝弧度，随后就是痛苦的喘息声。

没错，两颗子弹，一颗子弹击中Jerome的前额，另一颗击中他的胸部。

那个红头发的人跌跌撞撞地向后退去，瘫倒在铺着地毯的地板上。

Jeremiah的心跳加速，肾上腺素飙升。随之而来的是一种难以形容的虚幻感。

终于，Jerome·Velaska死了。

Jeremiah从座位上站起来，走向那具一动不动的尸体旁边。

等等....这不是Jerome。

这个陌生人有着更加明亮的火红色头发，他和Jerome一样高，一样高……妈的，他甚至穿了一套红色西装燕尾服，白裤子，黑靴子。Jerome Valeska才会穿的那种离谱的风格。

耳边是枪上膛的声音。

Jeremiah把头转向左边，看到了一支双管猎枪正指着自己。

真正的Jerome·Velaska正拿着枪，脸上带着得意的笑容：“哎呀，也许应该告诉你的门卫来处理一下这里呢，嗯?”

Jeremiah的眼睛睁大，右手抽动;他慢慢把食指移到扳机上。

Jerome咂嘴说:“啧啧，啧啧，啧啧……你可以试一试，哥哥，但等你把我打伤的时候，我早就开枪了，你要是脑袋上吃了一枪可不会有任何可能活下来。”

Jeremiah仔细考虑了一下，尽管他不想承认，但他知道自己输了。“很公平”，说完他把枪扔到了一边。


	11. 第九章（上）

Jerome舔了舔嘴唇:“啧，啧，啧，啧……你可以试一试，哥哥，但等你开枪的时候，我早就已经把子弹打出来了，你要是脑袋上吃了一枪可没有任何活下来的可能。”

Jeremiah仔细考虑了一下，尽管他不想承认，但他知道自己输了。“....没错”，说完他把枪扔到了一边。

“那么现在，赶快过来把那个死人抬走。”Jerome命令道。

Jeremiah举着手慢慢站了起来，他的眼睛始终没离开过Jerome和他手里的来福枪。他走向房间外，然后蹲下抓起那个可怜替代者的脚踝，毫无愧疚感地把尸体粗鲁地拖进了房间。

Jerome的来福枪始终瞄准着Jeremiah。他走到门口，看着Jeremiah有些狼狈地把尸体拖进了屋里。幸运的是血都被那件深红色外套吸收了，走廊上没有留下深红色的血痕。他们一走进房间，Jerome就把门锁上了。

一听到门咔哒一声锁上，Jeremiah就松开了手。他站起来，他不再把手举起来了，他知道自己将会面对什么。真是讽刺，他马上就要死了……如果他早知道会这样话，他会穿得更好看些。他只穿着一件长袖白色礼服衬衫，（当然在末端他还是配上了银袖扣），但暗紫色长裤与黑色皮鞋实在显得太过普通了。他不害怕死亡，只是有些失望……他应该知道Jerome会这么做的：付钱让另一个人冒充Jerome·Velaska…不得不说，如果不是走到这种地步，他都想为Jerome的诡计鼓掌。

Jerome没有放下他的枪。他静静地看着着Jeremiah把手放下，很明显，这个人已经准备好接受他的死亡。

很好。

Jerome慢慢跨过那个人的尸体，走近Jeremiah。“我的液体笑气，你把它们藏到哪儿去了?”

Jeremiah没有回答他。

Jerome得意地笑了笑，手中的枪从他的头部渐渐下移到Jeremiah的下半身。“我可不会再问第二便。”

Jeremiah感到自己的胃好像在打结。“在一个仓库....”

“确切的地址”。Jerome问道。

“22号大道,北。靠近卡诺大厦。”Jeremiah说。

 

Jerome点了点头。“卡诺大厦，好的。”虽然他的枪口还指着Jeremiah，但Jerome开始向门那里退去。

Jeremiah眨了两下眼睛，虽然他的脸上没有流露出来，但他的心中充满了困惑“你不杀我吗?”他很惊讶，因为他是如此渴望杀死Jerome，甚至把地点设置在这栋高档公寓大楼。

Jerome停下脚步，嘴角划出一丝弧度:“哈哈哈!我不想，我不想杀了你!如果没有你我该怎么办?不,不,不，不！你……只有你……让我变得完整。”

Jeremiah不知道该如何回答。他想从Jerome的眼睛里看出些什么，但他的眼睛里只有真挚的光芒。“如果..如果这是真的……和我在一起，好吗？”

这次轮到Jerome感到惊讶了。他微微歪着头，皱起眉头，他这次笑不出来了：“做梦。”

Jeremiah不得不更进一步。他缓慢但坚定地举起右手，伸向Jerome。“求求你，留下”。

Jerome感觉自己的五脏六腑在发热;那是一种痛苦的感觉，一直烧灼着他的胃和神经。这一定不是真的，Jeremiah又想愚弄他了，Jerome不想再做一个傻子了。这个红发男孩举起枪，扣了扳机。

Jeremiah感到子弹击中了他的右肩。他咬了咬牙，疼得倒吸了一口凉气。他不得不把左手按住不断渗血的右肩，红色的血迹晕染着白色的衬衫，似乎在他的肩膀处，有人用丝线绣出了一朵红色的罂粟。

“这对我没用。”Jerome有些僵硬地笑了笑，朝着门外走去。

Fuck。Jeremiah的右肩疼得要命，但是他不想就这么结束，不管用什么方法，他都要让Jerome留下。这个脸色苍白的人缓缓手从伤口上移开;白色的手套早已被血浸润。

Jerome几乎已经走到门口，但他的眼睛一直盯着Jeremiah。

Jeremiah把手放在唇边，张开嘴唇，舔上了那已经被血染的斑斑驳驳的手套。

Jerome愣住了。

是的。他引起了他弟弟的注意。Jeremiah戴着手套，继续用舌头舔着他修长的手指，腥甜的血的味道在他的口腔里扩散。

Jerome感觉他的鸡巴硬得发疼。Jeremiah的一举一动让他无法把视线从他身上移开了。

“你不想尝尝我的味道吗?我知道你一直都想这么干……”Jeremiah说完，，舔了舔血红的嘴唇，勾起来一丝笑意。


	12. 第九章（中）

“你不想尝尝我的味道吗?我知道你一直都想这么干……”Jeremiah说完，，舔了舔血红的嘴唇，勾起来一丝笑意。

Fuck.

Jerome真想给Jeremiah再来一枪……Jeremiah的动作让他的强装的假笑面具有些破碎起来，他渐渐收起了脸上的笑容，面无表情地地看着Jeremiah漂亮的红舌头上下舔弄着修长的手指。血。白色手套。红色嘴唇。Jerome目不转睛地盯着那些让他兴奋的东西，没有意识到，自己放下了枪。

而Jerome的枪一放下，Jeremiah就抓住时机冲上前，双手抓住了枪。

Jerome被他突然的行动吓了一跳，试图攥紧手中的枪。

但这一切都太晚了，Jeremiah抢先把它从Jerome手中拽了出来。

Jerome向前一扑，把他的哥哥扑倒在地，电光火石之间，Jeremiah手中的枪被甩了出去。

兄弟俩都摔倒在地上，开始扭打起来。

Jeremiah一拳打中了Jerome的嘴角。

Jerome因为下唇撞到牙齿而痛呼一声，很显然他的嘴唇破了。他抬起右臂，用胳膊肘撞上了Jeremiah的鼻子。

Jeremiah被那一下肘击弄得有些喘不过气来，痛苦从鼻子那里扩散出来;鲜血顺着他苍白的脸流了下来，滴在了他白色的衬衫上。他猛地推开Jerome，试图去够一旁的猎枪。

Jerome怎么可能让他如愿，他迅速爬了起来，压住Jeremiah，一脚把猎枪踢到了到更远的地方。

“Shit!”Jeremiah因为行动被弟弟阻止而愤怒地咒骂。他翻过身来，对准他下唇的伤口，又是一拳。

这一拳真的痛得要命，Jerome嘴唇上的伤口因此而裂开了。血顺着他的下巴流下来，混着眼角滑落的生理泪水一起落在Jeremiah的脸上。

Jeremiah看着血与泪滴落在自己的脸上，突然就停住了。

Jeremiah一停下来，Jerome也跟着停下来。他有些疑惑地低头看着身下的哥哥，因为刚刚的打斗而轻轻地喘着气。

毫无预兆地，Jeremiah突然用双臂搂住Jerome的脖子，把他拉近自己，吻上了他的还流着血的嘴唇，然后飞快地用舌尖顶开Jerome的牙齿，把舌头探了进去，贪婪地索取着每一个角落。

Jerome被这个吻惊呆了。他的手有些无措地撑在Jeremiah头部两侧的地板上。什么....到底发生了什么？Jeremiah是在吻他吗？当然，Jerome并不讨厌这样的亲吻，但是……这实在是有些意想不到。

Jeremiah伸出舌头，舔了舔Jerome下唇上的伤口，享受着弟弟鲜血中的甜味。血的铁锈味在两个人的嘴里扩散。

Jerome有些颤栗。Jeremiah享受他的血的想法让他该死的兴奋了起来。

就在这时，Jeremiah用双臂抱住Jerome，用力把坐在自己身上的弟弟拉到自己面前，然后他在Jerome想反抗之前翻了个身，Jerome被他压在了身下，他头朝地面，贴上了冰凉的大理石瓷砖。他们的位置改变了。

Jerome对位置的突然变化感到有些惊讶。当Jeremiah坐在他的背上时，他的心脏剧烈地跳动了起来，一种未知的恐惧在心中蔓延开来。“What The fuck!! ?”

Jeremiah现在可不会停下了，他迅速解开了自己的皮带，没有理会Jerome的抗议。他向后一闪，躲开了Jerome想要反抗的双手，用皮带把它们紧紧地绑在一起。

Jerome的瞳孔逐渐放大，他已经很久没有感到过这样的恐惧了，在很早之前他就选择用大笑来面对自己操蛋的生活，即使被莱拉毒打和从楼顶坠下他都从来没有感到害怕，可现在Jeremiah却将那种致命和绝望的感觉又带了回来。

Jeremiah确定皮带把Jerome的手固定住后，伸手拽下了Jerome的裤子。

“Fucker!”Jerome当然知道他哥哥的意图，他开始激烈地反抗起来。

Jeremiah眯起了眼睛。Jerome的强烈反抗让他很生气，他扼住了Jerome的脖子。伸出右手用力抓起身下男孩的头发，猛地把他的头转向自己，然后俯身似乎安慰性地吻了吻红发男孩的额头。“放松。放松。你没有必要这么反抗。”Jeremiah在Jerome耳边轻轻地说道。

Jerome的头发被抓起的那一瞬间他控制不住地想往后缩，脖子上的那只带着手套的手压迫得让他透不过气来，他不得不有些哽咽地吸气，扭动着身子试图摆脱这种困境。

Jerome狼狈的样子很好地取悦了Jeremiah。“还在挣扎吗，你这么坚持不懈确实让我惊讶。”说完他掐着Jerome脖子的手有微微用力了些。

一种灼烧感渐渐充斥着Jerome的胸腔和肺部。Jerome试图呼吸，但脖子上的压迫阻止了他。眼前的一切都似乎蒙上了阴影……

Jeremiah看到自己的弟弟眼神逐渐涣散，放开了手，如果Jerome晕过去，那就不好玩了。

Jerome感到脖子的压迫感消失了，他不停地咳嗽着，长期的窒息让他感到头晕目眩，整个房间似乎都在旋转。他无力地垂下头，像一个被玩坏了的玩具一样贴上了冰冷的地面。

“Good boy~”Jerome安静的样子让Jeremiah很满意，他摸了摸Jerome的头发，然后渐渐下移，继续他最初想要做的事。他脱下了Jerome的内裤。然后站起来，把他的外套也拽了下来。他暂时把Jerome的衬衫留了下来，只穿着一件单薄衬衫的Jerome看上去更加诱人。

Jeremiah拉开了自己裤子的拉链，早就硬挺的阴茎弹了出来。和他的弟弟一样，Jeremiah也天赋异禀。他脱下裤子，接着是礼服衬衫，因为Jerome朝他开了枪，现在这件昂贵的衬衫已经毁了。Jeremiah模模糊糊地感觉到他右肩还在隐隐作痛，但这只是一个简单的皮肉伤口;子弹只是擦伤他的皮肤而已。

Jeremiah半跪在Jerome身后，蹂躏着红发男孩性感的臀部，然后他分开了Jerome的双腿，强迫着身下的男孩为他打开了身体。Jeremiah花了一点时间欣赏这性感火辣的一幕。Jerome身上没有一丝赘肉，雀斑点缀着他白皙柔软的背部，性感的肩胛骨，当然还有那些伤疤，布满了他的全身，让Jeremiah有一种凌虐的快感。Jeremiah还记得最后一次见到他的时候，Jerome还是个瘦长的十来岁的男孩。但就像一朵花的成长那样，Jerome曾经是只是个花苞，但现在他变成了一个美丽的青年。伤疤丝毫没有遮住他的美，反而让Jerome变得更加有魅力，更加吸引他的注意。

Jerome仍然有些晕头转向，他几乎感觉不到Jeremiah的触摸。但渐渐的，房间里的一切现在不那么旋转了，他的视野开始清晰起来。

Jeremiah舔了舔下唇，眼里充满了饥渴和欲望。哦，这会很有趣的…他一只手按住Jerome的屁股，另一只手抓着自己的公鸡，抵住了Jerome的穴口，没有任何润滑和前戏，就想要进入红发男孩的体内。

Jerome被这种触感吓了一跳，“Jeremiah，不——”

但Jeremiah没有给他任何拒绝的时间，他用力一顶，将自己的龟头挤进了弟弟狭小的甬道中。几乎没有给Jerome任何调整的时间，Jeremiah慢慢一寸一寸地，将自己的阴茎插入了颤抖着的男孩的体内。  
“唔!...啊..不...”Jerome痛苦地尖叫起来，他感觉自己被贯穿了，他从没感受过这样的疼痛，他的身体好像被什么东西撕成了两半。他疼的颤抖起来，泪水从那双漂亮的绿色眼睛里一滴滴地流了下来。

Jeremiah能够感受到包裹住他公鸡的紧致，太紧了，他想继续深入。但就在这时，他注意到了滴在大理石地砖上的眼泪。

Jerome已经疼得说不出话来，他静静地抽泣着，睁着那双有些涣散的眼睛，无神地盯着窗户，豆大的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下。

“Jerome?”Jerome的样子让他有些无措，就在这个间歇，一些事情也在他的脑中变得清晰起来。

Jerome还是个雏;至少，从某种意义上来说，他从来没有被任何人上过。

Fuck。

这个认知让Jeremiah渐渐被罪恶感淹没。他低下头，Jerome的穴口处已经被温热的血液所润滑，正和一些白色的液体一起顺着修长的腿流下。

Oh，fuck....Jeremiah感到后悔起来。当然，他确实想伤害Jerome，但绝对不是通过这种方式。本来他们两个都应该享受其中的，但现在……Jeremiah又把事情搞砸了。“我真的很抱歉……”Jeremiah喃喃说道。他慢慢把阴茎从Jerome体内拔了出来。

“别……”Jerome突然轻声说道。

Jeremiah停了下来。

“别....停下。”这次他的说话声音大了一些。

Jeremiah沉默了。他仔细端详着Jerome的脸，这个男孩是认真的吗?如果Jeremiah满足他这个要求，谁也不知道他接下来还会对Jerome做什么疯狂的事。笑气并没有把Jeremiah变成一个怪物，相反，它只是把他心中长期隐藏压抑的黑暗面揭开了。他现在什么事都干的出来。

长时间的沉默后，Jerome不得不开口：“没事的....就做你想做的，不要停下来（Yeah…it’s fine. Do what you want and don’t stop）。”

他确实向Jeremiah发出了邀请了。

而Jeremiah接受了，他调整了姿势，按住Jerome的臀部，把他压在自己身下，Jerome有些不适地动了动，就在这时，Jeremiah把他的公鸡又塞了进去。

Jerome因为再一次的疼痛而呻吟，但这次有些不一样了：“Y-yeah,就像这样。”

Jeremiah笑了笑，这次他更加缓慢地抽动着，让Jerome有时间能够调整。血和Jeremiah前端渗出的前液起到了润滑的作用，每次Jeremiah更深入地进入红发男孩的体内时，都忍不住想要叹息。他不得不承认，进入Jerome让自己感觉到比任何其他时候都要好。他和其他男女上过床，但是Jerome，Jerome是独一无二的。

Jeremiah突然有了主意。他举起右手，迅速地打在Jerome白嫩的屁股上。

“唔!”Jerome的身体因为挨了重重的一巴掌叫出来声。

Jeremiah能感觉到Jerome把自己夹得更紧了。所以，疼痛确实让他兴奋了…Jeremiah撇了撇嘴，又举起手来。“你看起来很享受……看来你喜欢我对你粗暴吗?”

Jerome张开嘴想要反驳。

但Jeremiah又拍上他的屁股，这一下在他苍白的皮肤上留下了色情的红色印记。

Jerome咬了咬下唇，下唇的伤口让他感到更加疼痛。

“哦没错.....你确实喜欢我这么对你，Jerome”Jeremiah能感觉到Jerome不断的加紧着他的阴茎，该死，真是太爽了。“你想过我这样对你吗?我敢打赌你曾经肯定这么想过，你想让我把你压在身下操你~”Jeremiah捏了捏Jerome的脸，用手指粗暴地摩擦着他的脸周边的那圈伤疤。

Jerome早已情动，他克制不住地呻吟着，他很想尽量不动，但他就是无法抗拒用屁股撞Jeremiah的公鸡的冲动。

“哦，我就知道……”Jeremiah决定更进一步。“这就是你想从我这里得到的吗？被你自己的哥哥上?呵呵，我就知道，你是个变态基佬。”

这些话像刀子刺痛了Jerome的心，马戏团的不堪回忆再一次涌上了他的脑海。

Jerome的沉默让Jeremiah有些怀疑自己做的是不是太过了。但很快，Jerome的身体对他这种残忍的侮辱做出了反应。Jeremiah能感觉到Jerome又紧了起来，这让他更用力地想让身下的男孩为自己疯狂。“我说的对吗，嗯?告诉我你想要什么，你这个淫荡的贱货。”Jeremiah开始加快他的动作，快速地冲刺起来，他的指甲掐进了Jerome的臀部两侧。

Jerome咬紧牙关，紧紧地闭上眼睛。“不，不是这样的...”他竭力压低自己的声音，不想表现出他是多么喜欢被Jeremiah这么激烈地操弄。

“你可真是个固执的小混蛋。”Jeremiah对他的回答不太满意，所以他慢慢地把自己的阴茎抽了出来。

Jerome有些痛苦地呜咽了一声，没有了Jeremiah的插入，他感到一种前所未有的空虚感。

“我想听你说……说你是个想吸我鸡巴的基佬。”Jeremiah使劲掐了Jerome的屁股一下。

Jerome因为他的掐弄而颤抖。但他一句话也没说。

“你会发现，在床上固执不是一件好事，至少和我在一起不是。”Jeremiah把手放在Jerome腰侧。“最后一次机会，我亲爱的弟弟。”

Jerome仍然沉默着。

Jeremiah恶狠狠地笑了一声。“好吧。”这个苍白的男人站在Jerome面前弯下腰，调整了一下自己的姿势。他很钦佩Jerome的意志，但现在……现在是打破这一切的时候了。

Jeremiah用他的鸡巴在Jerome的穴口附近摩擦着，逗弄着身下不断因为快感而扭动腰肢的男孩。

Jerome闭上眼睛，浑身发抖。他渴望Jeremiah的触摸，他想再次感受自己的内心，即使它已经千疮百孔。

Jerome的反应可真可爱。如果他睁开眼睛，就会看到Jerome因为欲望而兴奋地发抖。哦,Jerome....Precious as ever。Jeremiah抓住Jerome的臀部，没有任何提醒，就把他的公鸡塞进Jerome 被操的红肿的穴口。这一次，Jeremiah选择了一个更激烈的姿势。每一次插入都充满了攻击性，当他发现他擦过某一个点时，Jerome有些变调的呻吟时，他知道自己找到了应该进攻的地点了。

Jerome张着嘴，发出一种介于尖叫和呻吟之间的声音。这太奇怪了，Jerome实在说不清这种新的感觉。

“Say it!”Jeremiah有些咆哮地威胁道。

Jerome一边呻吟一边喘着气。他哥哥的公鸡让他感觉太好了，因为不断地呻吟他的喉咙已经变得沙哑。他花了很长的时间才理解了Jeremiah的命令;从没有人可以在和他上床的时候让他迷乱到神智不清，但Jeremiah做到了。“我……”Jerome不得不用尽全部的精力才开口说出那句话。“我是一个同性恋!我是一个他妈想吸我哥哥鸡巴的同性恋!”Jeremiah明显被这句话取悦了，他更用力地摩擦着那一个点。

前列腺被不断用力摩擦的快感，以及随之而来的羞辱，足以把红发男孩推向崩溃的边缘。

Jerome开始控制不住地弓起身子，当他达到高潮时，头向后抬起，形成了一个漂亮的弧线，汗水和泪水从他白皙红润的脸颊流过，他发出一声愉快的呻吟。“Miah~”

这个名字.....这个从前给他带来恐惧的名字现在对Jeremiah产生了不同的影响。他的心在胸口下跳动，他感到轻松和愉快……对Jeremiah来说，这是一种不寻常的感觉，在那一刻，它几乎是完美的。感受着Jerome体内的柔软与紧致，Jeremiah终于快要达到高潮了。他闭上眼睛，进行着最后的冲刺。

Jeremiah把精液射进了弟弟的肚子里，他停下了，轻轻地喘着气，浑身是汗。

Jerome也气喘吁吁。他的手臂因为皮带的束缚早已麻木，但他已经不再想这件事了。当他无力地躺在地上时，他只想把思想围绕在刚刚发生的事情上。Jeremiah，他的哥哥，用滚烫的精液填满了他。在此之前他从来没有被上过，这一次的欢爱可以说是痛苦的……Jerome的整个身体像被车碾过一样疼，但他爱这种疼痛，因为这是Jeremiah给予他的。“我觉得你很好的向我解释了什么叫新的体验。”

这句调侃让Jeremiah笑出了声。“不错的形容。”说完他从Jerome体内退了出来。。他怀着敬畏的心情看着躺在地上的男孩，夹杂着红白交织的液体顺着Jerome的大腿流下来。它是美丽的。Jerome是美丽的。“让我帮你把这个拿下来，你的胳膊现在一定麻。”说完，他蹲下，解开了他手上的皮带。

Jerome感到了手腕的酸痛。他觉得明天早上……也许在接下来的几天都会这样。没什么，他想，我可以忍受。Jerome耐心地等着Jeremiah把腰带取下来。自由后，Jerome把手放在地板上，用手和膝盖撑着，想要试着站起来。

但他的脚根本没有力气支撑住他。

疼痛从他的全身袭来，他可能又要摔回地面了。

“Jerome。”Jeremiah抓住Jeremiah的左臂，没有让他在受到伤害，他挨近他，在他耳边轻声说道：“靠在我身上，你现在需要休息。”

Jerome点点头，难得乖巧地靠在了Jeremiah身上。

两人绕过尸体向后面的卧室走去。

Jerome环视了一下。那似乎是一间只有一间卧室的公寓。墙壁被漆成淡蓝色，到处都有一些装饰性的艺术品。没错，干净整洁，这是Jeremiah喜欢的。“那么，嗯，你是住在这里还是有别的用处?”

Jeremiah把虚弱的弟弟领到后面的卧室。他用胳膊肘把门推开，走了进去。“偶尔会住。”

“I see....这里挺好的。”Jerome看了看大号床，它的框架是红木的，框架顶部有深紫色的面纱。“我自己可以走了。”说完他推开哥哥的手。

“你确定吗?”Jeremiah后退了一步，紧紧地注视着眼前布满吻痕的弟弟。

“我说了我可以。”Jerome固执地坚持道。他扶着床边，尽量慢的适应着自己的身体。虽然浑身都疼地要命，但至少他还能走路。

“嗯。”Jeremiah时刻留意Jerome。真是神奇，没有人能像Jerome那样恢复得这么快。Jeremiah常常让他的情人难受好几天;有些人24小时之后都不能起身走路。Jeremiah笑了，没错，Jerome永远是特别的，他绕过Jerome，爬上了床，“把你的衬衫脱了。”

Jerome走到床边，看着Jeremiah舒服地躺在床上，哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“不要命令我，我不是你的什么随从和部下。”他慢慢抬起手脱掉衬衫，扔到一边。

Jeremiah心情不错，继续逗弄道：“好吧，但是我们做爱的时候我总能做主的。”

这番话使Jerome的脸明显地红了起来。Shit。他们真的做爱了，而且……他竟然允许Jeremiah这样对待他，真是疯了。“Pfft....”Jerome转了转眼睛，想要忘记这一切。

Jeremiah的笑容越来越浓，他张开了双臂。

Jerome看着这个动作，他的脑海里闪过一个画面，那个寒冷的夜晚两个男孩依偎在一辆拖车里。Jerome一想起这件事，就感到眼前一片模糊，他很快地抬起手擦去了眼角的泪水。他不是在做梦，不是吗?上帝啊，他希望自己没有在做梦。这是真正的....必须是真的。否则Jerome又会再次尝到失去的滋味。

“Jerome，过来和我躺在一起。”Jeremiah温柔地催促道。

这个故作坚强的红发男孩点了点头，慢慢地爬到床上，投入他哥哥张开的怀抱。他把头靠在Jeremiah的胸膛上，那里最靠近他的心脏，那个唯一能让他安心的地方。


	13. 第九章（下）

Jeremiah用双臂搂住他的弟弟，用鼻子轻轻嗅着他发丝间的香气。“我很抱歉……没有给你任何准备就和你上床，我不知道你没有经验。”

“Yeah well…我能说什么呢？”Jerome有些无奈地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛，嘴角含笑，“你是我的第一个，Miah，我所有的第一次都是你给我的，这就是我要的。”

这句话在Jeremiah心里激起了一阵骚动。对于这个苍白的男人来说，这是一种全新的感觉，他通常没有任何人类的情感。但现在他觉得有什么东西....有些什么在他的心里发了芽。“我……我很荣幸。”Jeremiah想不出别的话可说。他又吻了一下Jerome的头顶，然后把他的头放在枕头上。他抬头望着天花板，一动不动。Jerome的身体非常暖和……这家伙就像人类版的火炉。这就是为什么小时候即使很冷他们也从来不用毯子，Jerome总是有足够的温暖来让他们两个不再冰冷。

Jeremiah回想起他和Jerome第一次互相抚慰的那一天。他是那么可爱和稚嫩啊，这一切到现在都没有改变过。当然，Jerome现在变成了一个虐待狂精神病患者，但实际上，他仍然是多年前Jeremiah试图逃离的那个男孩。“Jerome.... ?”

没有人回答他。

Jeremiah抬起头往下看。

Jerome已经在他的怀里睡着了。

夜幕降临，Jerome·Velaska从睡梦中醒来，他坐了起来，有些困惑地环顾着这个陌生的黑暗房间。

当看到Jeremiah在他身旁，平静地睡着时，Jerome简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。但这是真实的，所有这一切，都是真实的。Jerome弯下身子，虔诚地在他哥哥的苍白的脸颊上印上了一个吻，然后小心翼翼地从他身边爬起，下了床。他就这么坐在床旁的地毯上，向前倾了倾身子，把胳膊肘搁在膝盖上，撑着下巴看着睡梦中的他地哥哥。

一个小时过去了。

Jerome盯着Jeremiah出神了，他似乎在想什么事，而且全神贯注。

Jeremiah在梦中感觉到自己的热源不见了……这促使他伸出手去触碰身旁温热的身体，但他感觉不到Jerome的存在，这使他迅速睁开眼睛，向左边望去，还好，Jerome只是下了床，坐在他的身旁。“Jerome?”

“我很抱歉，我吵醒你了吗?”Jerome略带歉意地说。

“你没有。“Jeremiah能感觉到他的弟弟在想些什么。他担心地坐了起来，问道：“怎么了?”

Jerome只是沉默。

Jeremiah等着他的回答。

最后似乎过了半个世纪，Jerome终于轻轻地叹了口气，问道:“你为什么要这么做?”

Jeremiah皱了皱眉。“做什么?”

“你为什么要对每个人撒谎?你为什么让大家都讨厌我，然后还抛弃我?”Jerome的声音在最后几个字眼上变得越发无力起来。

没错，他害怕的问题总有一天从红发男孩的口中说出。

“你....你确定现在要谈这个吗?我们可以等到明天早上，在我——”

“现在。我现在就想知道。”Jerome打断他。他的声音虽然带着些急迫，但异常的平静。

Jeremiah重重地叹了口气，抓着床单的手因为过于用力而指节发白。“好吧....”Jeremiah停顿了一下，试图理清自己的思路。他从来没有想过有一天会回答这个问题，更别提如实回答了。他看着Jerome，终于说出了埋藏在心中多年的秘密：“当我们还是孩子的时候……我认为我们彼此互相喜欢是非常正常的事情。我喜欢你的拥抱和亲吻，因为那是纯真的。然而，当我们长大到可以理解不同的关系时，我意识到我想和你建立某种别的不是亲情的关系，Jerome。我不想只做你的哥哥……”

Jerome平静地听着。

“我知道这是错的，我试着说服自己不去那么想你。但随着年龄的增长，我对你的那种想要占有的感情越来越强烈。当我没有权利爱你的时候，我却迷恋上了你。我想对你做的事…让我感到恶心。有谁会在正常的情况下爱上自己的兄弟姐妹呢?我认为自己精神不正常，我甚至考虑过把自己送进精神病院。但那样我就会被迫离开你，我最不想做的就是离开你。”Jeremiah渐渐靠近Jerome。

Jerome没有动弹。

“我告诉自己，如果我能控制住自己的冲动，那么我也许就能像你哥哥一样，只过普通人该有的生活。我限制你的感情，因为我害怕我的感情会失控。所以我克制自己不再亲吻你的嘴，减少在公共场所和你的任何身体接触，当然就更不可能会有性。那是我最大的规矩，但那天晚上，我打破了。我非常需要你，Jerome。当它结束时，我意识到我永远无法克服这种疾病。我恨自己让事情发展成这样。我很软弱，但你很坚强。你不恨我，也不恨你自己，你不恨这个世界把我们当作兄弟。但我决定把你从我的生活中除掉，因为我是个混蛋。自我憎恨和害怕别人发现我们，这就是我对你做那些可怕的事情的原因。我说谎了。是我杀了那些动物。是我我放火烧了拖车，我还怪你。所有这一切都是因为我再也不能站在镜子前看自己了。我希望他们把你送走，希望我能摆脱这种病态的幻想。我没想到最后被送走的是我。”Jeremiah的声音一直很平静，像往常一样没有感情，似乎只是在讲一个与自己并不相关的故事，但他注意到床边的弟弟的肩膀正在无助颤抖。“Jerome? ....”

但整个房间只是沉默。

Jeremiah在床上挪了挪身子，俯身去看他的弟弟。

Jerome在哭，漂亮的绿色眼眸涌出滚烫的泪水。

Jeremiah爬下床，半跪着搂住了Jerome的脖子，让他靠在自己身上。Jeremiah的头紧紧地靠在Jerome的头旁，轻轻地叹了口气。“哦,Jerome....你太过看重感情，看看因为这样你受到了多少痛苦。Jeremiah轻轻的吻了吻他的发梢。“我很抱歉。我对你做了这么残忍可怕的事，我真的很抱歉，你完全有权利恨我。”

“就因为这样吗...“Jerome低声说道，他的声音颤抖着，但他试图在说话时保持镇定:“我以为……知道真相后……我会恨你，如果可能的话，我会更恨你。”

Jeremiah吻去了他眼角的泪水。“然后呢?”

“但我并不恨你。”Jerome用双手捂住脸，低声地抽泣。

Jeremiah抓住了Jerome的手，轻轻地把它们从他脸旁移开。“嘘，嘘，一切都会好起来的。”Jeremiah靠得更近了，亲了亲他早已被泪水打湿的脸颊，“现在我在这里;我再也不会逃跑了。”Jeremiah低下头吻了Jerome的嘴角。“我保证，从现在起我会照顾你。再也不离开你，我保证。”Jeremiah又在Jerome的额头上亲了一下。“Jerome，我能照顾你吗?”

Jerome浑身发抖。他觉得自己快要崩溃了，在他哥哥面前这样做让他很尴尬。他让Jeremiah把手移开，把视线移开。Jeremiah一开始亲吻Jerome并和他说话，Jerome就伤心地呜咽起来。他双臂环抱着那个苍白的男人的脖子，绝望地用力地抱着他。Jerome靠在Jeremiah的脖子上抽泣。“是啊……是啊，你可以……I love you Miah, I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts so fucking much..”

Jeremiah伸出双臂搂住Jerome，Jerome也紧紧地抱住了他。Jerome的那些话让他心疼。当Jerome还是个孩子的时候，他很少哭，就算他哭了，那也是喜悦的泪水，而不是因为有人伤了他的心，把他的生活变成了地狱。可怜的Jerome，是Jeremiah毁了他的生活，这就是最终的结果。他像个玩具一样坏了，他失去了爱与被爱的资格。但现在Jeremiah要改变这一点。“我知道Jerome....我知道。”Jeremiah低声说。他一只手在那个脆弱的男孩的背上来回轻抚。“没关系，我在这里。我永远都会在你身边，不管你说出什么疯狂、神经质的话。”


	14. 第十章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I can't take one more step towards you  
> 'Cause all that's waiting is regret   
> Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
> You lost the love I loved the most  
> I learned to live, half alive  
> And now you want me one more time  
> Who do you think you are?  
> Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
> Collecting your jar of hearts  
> And tearing love apart  
> You're gonna catch a cold  
> From the ice inside your soul  
> So don't come back for me  
> Who do you think you are?

第十章  
Jerome·Velaska就像是个幽灵。

似乎在他的身上，合理性从无存在。

多日的寻找无果让Jeremiah有些束手无策了。他联系了Oswald Cobblepot, Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane, Barbara Kean, Edward Nygma和Leslie Thompkins，但是没有任何人知道Jerome的下落。Jeremiah甚至用了一大笔钱来悬赏Jerome·Velaska的任何消息，但那已经是一周前的事了。这一周什么人都没有给他提供信息。除了那袋弹珠，关于Jerome的一切都了无踪迹，Jeremiah一无所有了。

这就是Jerome在Jeremiah离开他那晚所忍受的痛苦吗?他感觉自己失去了理智，一直处于痛苦之海中。从前，掩饰内心的骚动对于他来说小菜一碟，但最近，这个让他骄傲的能力渐渐失去了作用，他的情感和欲望逐渐显露出来。他无法在夜里入睡，食物也不再有味道了，他没有任何食欲。即使Jeremiah成功入睡，他也只会做关于Jerome的可怕噩梦。在梦里很多时候，是Jeremiah在身体上折磨Jerome，Jerome脸上难隐的痛苦和眼角的泪水是如此真实，真实的让他感到窒息，喘不过气来。

Ecco很担心Jeremiah的情况。他淡的发白的眼睛里布满了血丝，眼下似乎被人抹了一层厚厚的黑，在他苍白的脸上显得尤为明显。他整日为了寻找Jerome而到处奔走。每天晚上，她都要开车到哥谭市去寻找他。她跟踪他的手机，总是发现他在各种奇怪的地方;废弃的大楼，公园，电影院，还有曾经的酒吧。

长期缺少睡眠和饮食让Jeremiah感到胃痛，但除了搜索哥谭，他什么也做不了。有些夜晚，他的身体根本无法承受这种生理和心理的痛楚，接近崩溃时，他就会瘫倒在最近的长椅上，休息几个小时。他很感激Ecco，她总是会找到他，把他带回他的公寓。每次Jeremiah醒来，他都会被接上点滴;可能这是现在唯一能让他补充水分和营养的方法。尽管如此，他一醒来就会把静脉注射器拔掉。他有些孤注一掷地继续哥谭市的各个街道搜寻。他可以感觉到Jerome似乎就在附近。这不仅仅是一个猜测，他能从他的骨头、血液和心脏中感觉到……Jerome·Velaska在哥谭市，无论他藏在哪里，Jeremiah总就会找到他的。

Ecco永远无条件地帮助Jeremiah，他的雇主。她希望他们的关系可以不止于此……但她早就过了做梦的年纪。她知道Jeremiah对他的弟弟有着有一种病态、执着的迷恋。她一定程度上是希望Jerome真的走了的，她希望他永远离开这个城市，或者死在某个肮脏的小巷里……这样，她就可以让从前那个Jeremiah回来了。她想让事情回到原来的样子。是Jerome·Velaska毁了这一切…她完全有理由恨他。

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

“你的领带，Master Bruce。”Alfred绕过敞开的车门，伸手去调整少年有些歪了的领带。

Bruce笑着说:“我想我已经长大了，可以自己调整领带了，但是还是谢谢你，Alfred。”

“我知道，但我已经习惯了，这需要很长时间来改。”Alfred退后一步，指着那座五层的别墅。“我很惊讶你没有邀请你的朋友塞丽娜·凯尔小姐和你一起来参加化装舞会。你打算整晚跟我跳舞吗?”Alfred有些打趣地问道。

“这是一场慈善活动，我可不希望赛琳娜抓住机会偷走这里所有的捐款。”Bruce关上车门，调整了一下手表。“至于跳舞，我今晚本来就没有这个打算。现在最主要的事是上楼和贝兹夫人打个招呼，并为这次活动向她表示敬意。走吧。”

“你可真有骑士风度。”Alfred有些无奈地摇了摇头，跟着Bruce上了楼。

这座建筑有一个富丽堂皇的舞厅，四周装饰着华丽的枝形吊灯和陶瓷制品。这一次的主题是狂欢节，所以每个来宾都穿着色彩鲜艳的套装和连衣裙，戴着夸张的面具遮住了自己的脸。不过尽管房间里坐着大约200名客人，大厅还是很凉爽的。空气中弥漫着凯歌酒和新鲜熟食的混合香气。Bruce瞥了一眼承办酒席的人，他们坐在三张长桌中间，摆着各种各样的食物。Bruce觉得他能闻到熏鲑鱼的味道，他的最爱。他的肚子咕噜了一声。

Alfred关心地看了一眼Bruce。“Master Bruce，如果你饿了，我们可以先吃点东西。毕竟介绍可以等会儿再去。”

“唔，看来吃东西得等会儿了。”Bruce把注意力转向走近他们的女人。

“Mr. Wayne! Mr. Pennyworth!欢迎,欢迎。我很荣幸你们能接受我的邀请。”一个年长的女士走向他们，她伸出手摘下了面具。

“贝茨夫人!”Bruce友好地笑了笑，说道：“我们当然会来，我怎么能拒绝一位高雅女士的邀请呢?你们的慈善活动能够帮助自闭症的孩子，给与他们更好的学习环境，我替他们向你表达真挚的感谢。”

“哦，天哪，你太恭维我了!”贝茨夫人轻轻地咯咯地笑着，谁不喜欢听别人夸奖自己呢，更何况Bruce身旁还站着另一位绅士，她向Alfred伸出手来。

Alfred笑着握住那个女士的手，低下头，在她的手上轻轻一吻。“贝茨夫人，你今晚看上去可真迷人。”

“哦，Mr. Pennyworth，我很高兴你能这么说。”贝茨夫人给了他一个更甜的微笑。

Bruce控制着自己没有翻白眼。这两个人可真是....每次Alfred遇见贝兹夫人就跟变了个人似的。当然，他并不反感他们两个人的亲密接触，他希望Alfred能快乐。

这时，一个男人走向Alfred和Bruce，拿出了两个面具。“晚上好先生们，这是你们的面具，贝茨夫人希望你们能带上。”

Bruce拿起一个面具;这是一个瓷质面具，绘有紫色、绿色和黄色的美丽花朵，面具的角上还有一排透明的宝石，顶部装饰着各种羽毛。它看起来既漂亮又有趣，Bruce觉得应该把它挂在画廊里展览，而不是挂在他的脸上。“谢谢。”Bruce戴上了面具。

Alfred也拿起了他的面具，低声说了句“谢谢你”。但他有些犹豫着要不要戴上它。

“哦，别害羞，Mr. Pennyworth，橙色很配你的美丽眼睛。”贝茨夫人用胳膊肘开玩笑地碰了碰Alfred的腰侧。

哦,上帝。Bruce差点叫了一声，但他伸出手，从侍者的一个托盘里抓起一杯香槟，给自己灌了几口，很好了避免了自己的窘境。

Alfred咧嘴一笑。“当然，如果你都这么说了……”他戴上面具。这时他看见Bruce拿着香槟，不忘提醒道：“ Master Bruce，只许喝一杯。”

“Mhmm ....”Bruce以此为借口离开了。他再也受不了这两个浸在蜜罐里的人的调情了。不过算了，至少食物看起来不错……Bruce拿着餐盘在一个角落的位子坐下，慢慢地吃着。烤三文鱼、芦笋和托斯卡纳通心粉的味道棒极了，他很快喝完了第二杯香槟，饱餐过后，他心满意足地靠在了座位上。环顾四周，Bruce看见Alfred和贝茨夫人还在跳舞。这一幕实在是有趣，Bruce咧嘴一笑，打算以后拿这件事取笑Alfred。

果然不能喝太多的香槟，Bruce向身边的服务员询问了卫生间的地点。

服务员指着楼梯说道:“左边最后一扇门。”

“谢谢你。”Bruce说完，他走下了楼梯，经过几扇门后，来到左边最后一扇门。他走进去，这时一个有着双隔间的卫生间，干净而简明。

很好。Bruce摘下面具，把它放在水池旁，走进了其中一个隔间。很快结束后，Bruce走了出来。他走到水池旁，涂上肥皂，把双手浸在了水里。

就在这时，他听到第二个隔间的门咔哒一声打开了。

奇怪。Bruce进去时没听见也没看见任何人在第二个隔间……他迅速抬起头，捕捉到了在镜子一闪而过的红发。

那个人从后面抓住了Bruce，用湿手巾捂住了他的脸。

Bruce虽然看不见也发不出声音，但这并没有妨碍他抬起腿一脚蹬上水池。

这一脚的力道让身后的那个人绊了一跤，跌倒在地上。

Bruce把那只手从自己的脸上撬开，翻过身去。Jerome·Velaska，这个红发男孩正带着调皮的微笑看着自己。

“Brucie~Long time no see.。”Jerome坐了起来，笑着说道。

那块湿毛巾一定有问题，Bruce逐渐感到有些头晕，他意识到自己的身体变得沉重起来……好像就要陷进瓷砖地板里一样。

“哦，也许你该躺着休息一会儿——”

他还没说完，Bruce就倒了下去。他的头重重摔在了地上，那一定很疼。

“哦~~~我提醒过你了。”Jerome窃笑着从地板上站了起来。他扔掉手巾，然后抓住Bruce的面具，把它带到了自己脸上。然后他有些吃力地把Bruce从地板上抱起来，扛在左肩上。“天哪，你比看起来要重多了。”说着，Jerome走出了卫生间，缓慢地穿过另一条走廊，上了几层台阶。然后他爬到顶层，踢开了最后一扇门。  
*********************************************************  
*********************************************************  
一股强烈的化学气味传到了Bruce的鼻子里。

他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛惊恐地睁大，他试着屏息不去闻那股气味，但这股味道确实让他的大脑不再那么晕了，他渐渐的清醒起来。

“呵，你总算醒了，这个味道确实不太好，我想我可能放了太多氯仿了。”Jerome在Bruce鼻子底下拿走了那块固状物体。然后，他伸手摘下了面具。“你有时间和我来一次促膝长谈吗？我需要找个人谈谈。”

Bruce很想拒绝，但他根本无法回答他。他正躺在地上，双手被绑在背后，双腿也被绑在一起。嘴上还贴着一大块胶布。他只能皱起眉头，抬头瞪了Jerome一眼。

“很好，既然你同意了，我们就快点开始吧！毕竟要是时间太久，你那个讨厌的管家就会注意到的。”Jerome盘腿坐到了Bruce的脑袋旁边，摩挲着放在右膝上的面具。

Bruce因为红发男孩的接近而紧张起来。

Jerome凝视着窗外的风景，停顿了一下，开口道：“你有曾经爱过一个人，爱到感到痛苦的地步吗?”

Bruce有些不相信自己的耳朵。他们在谈什么?爱吗?他甚至不认为Jerome会爱上任何人。

Jerome没有理会他的表情，继续道。“你还年轻，大概还没上过别人吧？或者被人上?”

Bruce被这个话题弄得有些面红耳赤了，愤怒地瞪了Jerome一眼。

Jerome笑了，他不用低头看Bruce就知道他的反应是什么。但他的笑容带着一丝苦涩“虽然我从来不肯相信，但我知道我爱他，虽然他永远不会爱我。那晚他选择说那些话确实是个聪明的举动.....他只是说了我想听的话，因为他是我哥哥，这是兄弟之间应该做的。互相保护，互相爱护，为对方而战……因为再也没有别人会为我们这么做。我们只有彼此。”

Bruce愣住了。Jerome所坦白的这些话使他大吃一惊。他爱的人竟然是Jeremiah·Velaska。

“哦，别那么惊讶。”Jerome冷笑着，低头瞥了Bruce一眼。“兄弟之间的爱情又不是这个世界上最糟糕的。（Two brothers fucking isn't the worst thing in the world）。外面到处是人贩子贩卖婴儿。父母吸食冰毒，出卖自己的身体或孩子来获得下一次的安慰。别忘了，世界上还有比我更坏的人。没错，我是个坏人，但我只是想要获得哥哥的爱，和他共度余生罢了（ I'm the bad guy for wanting to love my brother and spend the rest of my life with him）。”Jerome的表情变得柔和起来，他回过头又看了看这座美丽又腐朽的城市。

最初的震惊过去后，Bruce安静地将头靠在地板上。他把目光投向了城市之景，由于身处顶楼，他可以看到一些高耸入云的大厦。现在他除了倾听，别无他法。

“两个没有人爱和照顾的孩子，会产生这种感情并不奇怪的。但我真的希望……我真的曾经相信我们是会有未来的。当然，如果有人，某个人，给与我们哪怕只是一点点的爱，也是这个故事就会有不同的结局了。我也许不会那么依赖Jeremiah，也许我甚至会变成一个正常人，我不知道.....但这个人从没有出现过，这就是我的命运，。我接受了，也不会再试图去改变它。（ But this is my destiny. This is my fate. I accept it now and I ain't gonna try to change it.）”说完，Jerome抓起面具，站了起来。把它戴在了脸上。然后，他把手伸进灰色西装外套的口袋里，拿出了一把枪。

Bruce看到了枪，他想发出声音抗议，但他什么也做不了。

Jerome根本没有理会Bruce。他检查了一下手枪，确保它已经装满了子弹，然后拉开了保险栓。“没错，只有一种方法可以结束这一切，Bruice……我的..一个朋友曾经告诉我，爱一个不爱你的人就像慢性死亡，Bruce....每一天，都是痛苦的，我甚至无法呼吸。我受够了，如果没有人能来结束我的痛苦，那我就他妈的自己动手。”Jerome低头看着Bruce，歪着头，脸上绽放出一个痛苦而疯狂的笑容。

“你猜我能在GCPD来之前杀死多少有钱的势利小人?”

Bruce用力地摆动他的头部，试图说话，听起来很像“Jerome，不，停下来。”

但Jerome摇了摇头。“对不起，Brucie，我没想过活着离开这栋楼。”说完，他转身想要离开。但就在这时，他突然有了别的想法。他站在Bruce面前，蹲了下来。然后他俯下身，托住Bruce的下巴，把它抬起来，这样他就能直视他的眼睛了。

Bruce全身僵硬着。他恳求地望着Jerome的眼睛，他不想让Jerome因为这件事伤害自己或任何人。

“帮个忙好吗?如果你帮我，我会考虑不杀你的管家....”他停顿了一下，继续道：“等我..不在了，替我看好Jeremiah，好吗?别让那个家伙做什么傻事……比如自杀。”Jerome紧紧地捏了一下Bruce的下巴，Bruce知道他是认真的，所以他点了点头。

“谢谢你，布鲁西，你真是个好朋友，当然也是个好听众。”为了恶心他，Jerome在他的脸颊上留下了一个响亮的吻，然后站了起来。

他将面具摆正，举起那把枪，给了Bruce最后一个漂亮的笑。“再见~”然后他眨眨眼，转过身去，静静地穿过屋顶，走向那条通向大厅里的楼梯。

红发男孩今天穿着一套时髦的灰色西装，里面衬着一件黄色衬衫。下面是一条深灰色西装裤，白色皮鞋把整套衣服搭配在一起。Jerome·Velaska看上去那么耀眼而迷人，这样才配得上他的死亡。

Bruce无助地看着Jerome从视野中消失。他沮丧地呻吟着，想要撤下绑在手上的绳子。他为Alfred和楼里的其他人祈祷，甚至包括Jerome·Velaska。这个男孩同样让他感到难过.....


	15. 第十一章（上）

Jerome Valeska轻轻敲击着楼梯扶手，慢慢走下楼梯时，大厅的四重奏的旋律就飘向了他的耳边。等他快要走到楼梯的尽头时，清晰的音律让他一下次就能确定演奏的是哪一首歌。

德米特里·肖斯塔科维奇的《第二华尔兹》。

Jerome能认出这首歌挺让人惊讶的，毕竟这可不像他会听的音乐，但如果说这首歌是Jeremiah的最爱那就显得不那么奇怪了。当他们还小的时候，Jeremiah就喜欢收集各种各样的东西，其中就有一些黑胶唱片，大部分是古典音乐，莫扎特、贝多芬、巴赫、肖斯塔科维奇和肖邦。Jerome曾经问过他为什么选这些歌，那个时候Jeremiah只是简单地回答道：如果有一天他要跳舞，那伴奏一定只能是古典音乐，而不是他们在收音机里听到的垃圾。

Jeremiah那个时候的表情从Jerome的脑海中一闪而过，那个厌恶的眼神让Jerome嘴角微微弯起一丝弧度，My Miah....

他很快到达了大厅，舞池中到处是燕尾服与褶皱长裙舞动的场景，仿佛是上千种色彩缤纷的绸缎交织在了一起，绸缎上的宝石闪烁着耀眼的光芒，多么壮观的场景。

Jerome站在大厅门口欣赏了一会儿。他奇怪的感觉到一丝留恋……这对一个濒临死亡的人来说是正常的吗?绝大多数人都费劲心机想要逃避死亡。当然也有些人，渴望那个妙不可言的东西，很早就结束了他们的生命。如果真是这样，从前Jerome一定处于这两者之间，渴求生，又希望死……

但现在一切都变了，Jerome用精美的彩纸将他扭曲、破碎的灵魂包装进礼盒中，亲手将它送到死神的手中。

Jerome深吸了一口气，品味着人间最后的气息：香槟、食物、古龙水、香水，夹杂着一种花香，还有建筑中使用的清洁产品的味道。他喉咙有些发紧，他感到眼睛一阵酸涩，但他使劲眨了眨眼，将泪水逼了回去。尽管他的脑海中充斥着童年美好的记忆，但这一切也许很快随着他的死亡和他的体温一样渐渐流逝了。

“今晚真的不该喝酒的……”Jerome心想。酒精控制了他的大脑，他感到他全身像烧起来了一样。他用力咬了一下舌尖，疼痛使他清醒了不少。然后，他慢慢走向了大厅中央。

Perfect.

Jerome环视了一下周围沉浸在音乐与舞蹈中的男女，他们都全神贯注，根本没有注意到有一个人单独站在他们中间。呵呵，真是拔枪射击的理想地点。Jerome深深地吸了一口气，把手伸进了西装外套的口袋里，那里躺着他的枪。

但就在这时，有个人从背后拍了拍Jerome的肩膀，然后礼貌地问道:“先生，我可以和你跳支舞吗?”

Jerome因为被打断而有些恼怒，他放下手，转过身对跟他说话的人说道：“------滚---”

但身后那个带着面具的人并没有被他的警告而吓退，反而伸出手来，一只手抓住了Jerome的右手，放在自己的掌心。另一只手搭在Jerome臀部，用力地捏了捏。这个不怕死的陌生人把Jerome从房间中央拉开，轻轻地把他们俩领进了舞群。

Jerome被对方的动作弄得目瞪口呆。他静静地看着那个陌生人，他显然是个男性，穿着精致的贵族蓝色西装，打着领带，配着白色皮鞋和手套。。选的很好，等等，这个手套看起来有些熟悉……

“Miah ?”Jerome抬起头来，盯着面具后的那双淡色双眸。

“你醉了。”Jeremiah走上前去，有些小心地带着Jerome在舞池中旋转，伴着优美而熟悉的旋律，这对兄弟在这些炫目的绸缎中翩翩起舞。

Jerome并不擅长跳舞…尤其是那种高雅、缓慢的富人才会跳的舞。但尽管如此，他还是顺从地让Jeremiah引导他，这让Jeremiah微微松了口气。

Jerome对Jeremiah的话翻了个白眼：“是的,我喝了不少，怎么?你要告发我吗?”

但他的哥哥并没有继续这个话题，而是问道：“你的口袋的枪...你打算怎么处理?”Jeremiah把手从Jerome的臀部慢慢移动到他的背部，用力把Jerome拉得更近，近得他们的身体几乎紧紧地贴在了一起。然后，他的胳膊往下挪了挪，搂住Jerome的腰，把红发男孩抱着离开了地面，转了两圈，才把他放了回去。

所有其他的舞者都在做着同样的事情。随着音乐节奏的加快，男人们抱起自己的舞伴，在舞池中旋转得越来越快。

Jerome微微笑了起来，这样的舞让他兴奋了起来，以至于有些忘乎所以。“呵…我要让这个地方所有的人都尝尝火药的味道。”

“你觉得你现在这个样子能做些什么？杀几十个人…就这样吗?”Jeremiah的怒视似乎连面具都掩盖不住了。

但Jerome假装没看到，只是耸了耸肩：“我猜……我从来就不是聪明的那个，不是吗?”

“你这个行动根本就没有认真计划过，这只是个喝醉了的人一时脑热的产物。”Jeremiah平静地指出。

“不需要你来教训我，Sherlock Holmes.... ”随着时间慢慢地流逝，Jerome渐渐有些控制不了心中的怒火，他不想再听Jeremiah对自己的行为指手画脚了，他受够了...

Jerome试图从那双紧握着自己的手中抽出自己的手。

但Jeremiah握得更紧了，他低下头，把他的前额贴在Jerome的额头上。“和我一起回家。”

“呵，你知道的，这不可能。”Jerome漫不经心地笑了笑，有些烦躁地等待着这个愚蠢舞蹈的结束。他有一种直觉，如果他这种微醉的情况下和Jeremiah打的话，他的屁股会被踢得很疼。他转过头，把目光转向另一边。

“我不想听你拒绝我。”Jeremiah眯了眯眼睛，说道。音乐和节奏开始渐渐加快，他带着Jerome一圈一圈地旋转，和其他人一样速度越来越快。

Jerome难受的呻吟道：“快停下，这该死的舞让我头晕。”

“你不该喝这么多的，这是对你的惩罚。”Jeremiah没有停下。

音乐已经进到了高潮。

Jeremiah停了下来，他小心翼翼地把Jerome扶到一旁的椅子上，在Jerome的后背上轻轻地拍了拍。

Jerome紧紧握住Jeremiah的另一只手，为了不让自己摔倒而不得不紧紧搂住着哥哥的脖子，“Jere——”

Jeremiah在Jerome的下巴上轻轻吻了一下，打断了他的话。

这个举动让他感到战栗。

音乐停止了，乐师们为下一首歌重新编排乐谱。

“我们走吧，有辆车在后面等着我们。”Jeremiah在弟弟的耳边低声说道，这次他把身子放低，将红色的嘴唇贴上了Jerome的脖子。

尽管这个吻让Jerome感觉很好，但他却不愿再让Jeremiah的一切再来分散自己的注意力了。他摇摇头，“不……”他猛地推开了Jeremiah，从椅子上站起。

Jeremiah皱起眉头，有些无奈地叹了口气。他走近Jerome，伸手轻轻摸了摸他脸上的伤疤。“Jerome....我说过我会照顾你的。现在，跟我回家好吗？让我补偿你——”

“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”Jerome甩开了他的手。

Jeremiah被这突如其来的变化惊得说不出话来，他垂下双手，向后退了一步。

在那张布满伤疤的脸上，只有绝望和愤怒。

Jeremiah几乎有些认不出Jerome了。

乐手们都停了下来，放下乐器盯着那个有些歇斯底里的男人。

舞者也做着同样的事情。

所有人都停了下来，看着这场闹剧。

“和你呆在一起，我宁可死。”Jerome咬了咬牙，让那些残忍的话从口中说出。

Jeremiah能从红发男孩的声音里感觉到窒息般的绝望。这些话比他想象的还要伤人……就好像有人紧攥着他的心脏，要把他的生命力榨干。“为什么……为什么你宁愿自杀也不愿和我一起?”

Jerome微微的一笑，可那根本就掩盖不住那双绿色眼睛里的苦涩。“因为……我已经坏了，Miah”

坏了。

Jeremiah不断咀嚼着这句话，但他并不明白Jerome的意思。

“ fuck。”Jerome抬起手，把手指压在眼睛上，试图掩盖眼角的泪水。他转身，快速地向后走去。

Jeremiah追了上去，伸手抓住了Jerome的手腕。

Jerome停了下来，但他并没有转身。

“Jerome……”Jeremiah低声念着这个让他无奈的名字。但他说不出那个可以挽留他的话。

两个兄弟之间明明尽在咫尺，去仿佛隔了一条天堑。

沉默，只有沉默。时间仿佛静止了一般，只有那道天堑越来越深。

“什么也改变不了，不是吗？……”Jerome喃喃自语道。他猛地挣脱Jeremiah的手，继续向人群中走去。

不。

事情不该这么发展的。

一种无力感又缠绕在Jeremiah周围，就像那个孤独的夜晚，他发现自己孤身一人，只能捧着那个袋子泣不成声的夜晚，这种无力感压得他喘不过气来。怎么办？他又要失去他了，Jerome会走出这个地方，然后永远消失在他的眼前。

“我....我 ....”Jeremiah努力想说出那句他早就该说出来的话。

Jerome已经走近了人群的边缘。

但，一个响亮的声音打破了寂静，让他不得不回过头去。

“我爱你!”

Jerome瞪大了那双绿色的眼睛，那句话....它听起来像-

“Jerome·Valeska，I LOVE YOU!”

Jerome慢慢地转过身来，看着那个远处的男人。

那个从前沉静如水的男人此时身体微微颤抖，双手紧握成拳。虽然他压低了嗓音，但由于大厅里一片寂静，Jerome和其他人都清晰地听到了他接下来的话：“我从五岁起就爱上了你。虽然我爱你，但我恨自己，所以我逃跑了。我不理解你对我的那种无条件的爱。因为我自私，我无知，我是个懦夫。到了现在，我仍然还是那个懦弱的胆小鬼。但我怕失去你，Jerome。你离开我的这些天，我根本睡不着，我失去了活下去的意义。你是我的一切。你是我的世界。我愿意用我的余生来补偿你，恳求的你原谅，即使你不原谅我，我也会一直在你身边，全心全意地爱你。虽然我给你的永远也补偿不了给你带来的伤害，但我会努力让你快乐，每一天，每一分，每一秒。我爱你…（ I was selfish, I was ignorant, and I was a coward. Today, I am STILL that coward. I'm afraid to lose you Jerome. When you're not by my side I can't eat, drink, sleep, and I can hardly function. You are my everything. You are my world. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life begging you to forgive me and even if you don't, I will stay by your side and love you to the fullest. You deserve so much more then I can ever provide but I'll try, I'll try every second of every day. I love you）。”

Jerome颤抖着，滚烫的眼泪顺着脸颊留下，他尝到了泪水咸咸的苦味。“不....你在骗我……”

Jeremiah冲到Jerome面前，紧紧攥他的手，凑在他耳边轻声说:“不。”他吻了吻Jerome满是泪水的眼角。“我爱你”，然后是Jerome的脸颊。“我爱你”。最后，他虔诚地在他的额头留下了一个吻。“我爱你，Jerome。我爱你，没有你我根本活不下去。你就是我要追逐的光，无论生死，我都跟随到底。（I LOVE you Jerome. I love you I can't live without you. If you go, I go. Death or life, wherever you are, that's where I need to be too）。”

说完，他紧紧抱住了因为抽泣而微微颤抖的红发男孩，他的挚爱，他失而复得的宝贝。

周围的那些客人都被这一幕破镜重圆感动地鼓起了掌，还有人为这两个人吹起了口哨。

但是很快就有人意识到了别的东西。

有些客人开始轻声低语:“他刚刚是不是叫那个人Jerome·Valeska?”

显然，有人认出了那个红发的疯子，拿出手机，拨通了GCPD的电话。

“Jerome....我想我们待得太久了。”Jeremiah一只手抚摸着Jerome的头发。

Jerome点了点头：“没错……警察马上就来。我们应该走了。”

“是的....我们。”Jeremiah退后一步，握住了Jerome的左手，十指相扣。

Jerome停顿了一下，感受到指尖传来的力量，嘴角划起了一丝弧度，但这一次，那个微笑的背后没有一丝的悲伤。

那个灿烂美丽的微笑，让Jeremiah他看呆了。哦……就和小时候的笑一样，没有任何杂质，他有多久没有看到过这样的笑了？他笑着紧紧地握了握弟弟的手，在不少人诧异而惊恐的眼神中，渐渐走向门口。


	16. 第十一章（下）

空气中只剩下暧昧的喘气声。

月色从窗帘的缝隙中进入，借着月光可以看到床上那两个相拥，亲吻，互相纠缠着的肉体。他们只能一遍又一遍地诉说着自己对对方矢志不渝的爱才能让疯狂的灵魂得以平静。

苍白的背部是一道又一道的红痕，但他们仍紧紧抓着对方，手指几乎掐进肉里，生怕失去那个兜兜转转，经历了无数痛苦才找回的伴侣。

Jeremiah平躺在床上，双腿勾着他弟弟的腰。两只苍白的手臂搂着Jerome的脖子，紧紧地抱着他。

Jerome低下头伸出舌头舔了舔身下男人滚动的喉结，贪婪地嗅着Jeremiah身上熟悉的气息，一颗颗汗珠顺着他布满雀斑的背部流下，在月光下闪闪发亮。他一下又一下地冲撞着，让自己的性器深深地埋在身下男人的体内，这种前所未有的快感让他发狂，Jerome终于拥有了他，他的哥哥，他的爱人。这样的事实让他更加用力地用双臂抱住Jeremiah，就像他的哥哥抱着他一样，因为绝望和爱的交织而感到快乐。

Jeremiah红润的嘴唇因为弟弟的顶弄不时发出炽热的呻吟。“哦 Jerome! ~”

Jerome转过头，堵住了他的微张的嘴唇，在他耳边说道：“嘘....你的前女友可能会听到我们。”

“很好，就让她听到好了。”Jeremiah笑着说，但他的声音还是低了下来。

Jerome听了这话嘴角弯起的弧度更大了。“Miah ....你是个暴露狂吗?操....你真的变了不少。”

Jeremiah放下抱着Jerome的脖子的双手，摸了摸他笑着的嘴角。然后他将Jerome拉得更近些：“不，Jerome……唯一改变的，只不过是对我爱的和想要的——”Jeremiah轻轻蹭着红发男孩的鼻尖，“——更加执着罢了。”

Jerome凝视着那双淡绿色的眼睛，即使在夜晚，它们依然是亮的，就像他苍白色的皮肤一样;Jeremiah几乎在黑暗中发光，而这是他见过最美丽的景色。

“是吗?告诉我，你想要的什么，Miah?”

Jeremiah眼中闪过一丝狡黠的笑意。“再来一次?”

Jerome没有说话，他在等那个真实的答案。

Jeremiah把Jerome拉得更近，直到他们的额头碰在一起。“我想和你共度余生，尽情地去爱你。我想尽我所能去补偿你。我想要你利用我，虐待我，伤害我，恨我……但仍然在最后爱我。Jerome，为了得到你的原谅，我愿意做任何事，但有一点是肯定的。”Jeremiah闭上眼睛“除了你，我不属于任何人，我爱你胜过一切（I belong to nobody but you）。”

这句话完全点燃了Jerome的欲望，他的性器一下又一下地插入哥哥的体内，几乎要把睾丸都挤进去，但这仍然无法满足这个疯了的男孩，他低着头，把嘴贴上了Jeremiah的脖子。他喉咙里发出一声低沉的如同野兽一般的咆哮。“你是我的..你是我的..”然后，几乎是毫无预兆，他张开嘴，咬在了那苍白的脖子上。

这太过出乎意料。Jeremiah张开嘴，发出一声痛苦与愉快交织的呻吟。他又紧紧搂上Jerome的脖子，他的大脑已经一片空白“Y-yours,我只属于你! ~”

Jerome早就在快感中迷失了自我。  
这个红发男孩像个不知疲倦的机器不断把他坚硬滚烫的阴茎插入Jeremiah体内，一遍又一遍摩擦着他脆弱的前列腺，让那个身下的男人不断地颤抖。

Jeremiah的头因为刺激而后仰，他的眼睛早就被生理泪水填满。“他妈的,Jerome! ! !”那天晚上，Jeremiah的阴茎几乎没有被抚慰，就被插射了，他和Jerome的胸膛都被自己的精液弄得湿漉漉的。

Jerome感觉到胸口的湿热，以及Jeremiah更加用力加紧自己的紧致，他的动作加快了。他松开了Jeremiah的脖子，滚烫的精液让身下的男人又不自然地颤抖了几下。

他慢慢趴了下来，躺在了他哥哥身旁。

Jeremiah把头凑过去，亲吻了Jerome的头顶一下。“你觉得怎么样?”Jeremiah也同样累的气喘吁吁，但此时的快乐让他忽略了身体上的疼痛。

“很好……”Jerome闭上了眼睛。

Jeremiah笑了，把自己的头靠在了红发男孩的肩膀上。

在这样的夜晚，似乎连时间也停滞了，这对双胞胎兄弟享受着拥抱带来的舒适感和亲密感，没有哪一刻比现在更让他们拥有归属感。

过了一会儿，Jeremiah打破了宁静：“嗯…我倒不是不介意这样睡觉，不过我真的得去冲个澡。”  
“Mhmm……”Jerome早已昏昏欲睡，喃喃地回道。

他需要几分钟的时间才能让自己坐起来，他小心翼翼地从弟弟身上爬了出来，为了不让自己的痛呼声惊扰到Jerome，他狠狠地咬住了下唇。

但Jerome注意到了这个动作，这促使他问道：“你当时的反应……就像第一次一样。你没有被别人操过吗?”

Jeremiah摇了摇头，慢慢地坐了起来，全然不顾背部的酸痛。“没有，就像你之前对我说过的那句话一样....你是我的第一个，一直都是这样。我只上过其他男人和女人。”

Jerome点点头。他并不生气，虽然他们现在在Ecco的公寓里让他有点不满;Jeremiah过去常和这个女人呆在一起。“我们为什么不能住在你那儿?”

“就像我之前说的，GCPD突袭了那栋别墅和我的公寓。当然，我们可以选择住酒店，但如果有人认出我们……我不能冒这个险。你明白吗?”Jeremiah弯下身子，把下巴靠在Jerome的肩上。

“是的.....我明白。”Jerome把头转向Jeremiah，凑过去吻了他。

“嗯~”Jeremiah满意地站起来，然后离开床。“我要去冲个澡。你能把床单换下来吗?那边那个棕色的梳妆台上放着一套新的。”

Jerome扬起眉毛，看着梳妆台，“可是你怎么会留着另——”

“我让Ecco留几套的，以备不时之需。”Jeremiah眨眨眼，从床上站了起来，走进房间里的浴室，轻轻地把门关上。

Jerome忍不住笑着翻了个白眼：“自大的混蛋……”不过，这个他还是站了起来，转过身去把床单扯下来，然后找了块干净的布擦去了胸口上残留的精液。然后，他把它们扔进了旁边的篮子里，从梳妆台上拿起一套干净的床单。当他铺好床的时候，浴室的门也开了。

Jeremiah光着身子走了出来，身上还散发着肥皂的香气，“你在我脖子上留下的咬痕至少要一个月才可能消……你以前从来没有咬过我，我能问问是什么原因吗?”他走近床边。

Jerome把所有的毯子和枕头都搬到床上，然后转身靠在上面。他盯着Jeremiah，欣赏他完美的身体。“噢,那....嗯，你知道，只是想在我的东西上做个标记。”他狡猾地咧嘴一笑。

这句话让Jeremiah再一次兴奋起来。他眼里闪过一丝情欲，舔了舔下唇。“我可能得让Ecco再拿一打床单来了……”

Jerome咯咯地笑着，然后张开双臂向Jeremiah伸出去。“当然，不过这次还是我在上面。”

Jeremiah毫不犹豫地爬上了床，向他的弟弟爬去。他双臂环抱着Jerome，靠在把头靠在红发男孩的肩膀上：“如你所愿...”

Jerome紧紧地抱住他的哥哥，轻轻嗅着Jeremiah头上洗发水的香气。“我们不会在这里呆太久吧?”

Jeremiah闭上了眼睛。“当然不会。我会给我们找个地方住的，所以，你就别担心了。”

“好吧。”Jerome也闭上眼睛。

“Jerome?”

“怎么了?”

“我爱你”。

“我也爱你，Miah。”


	17. 第十二章

命运，在字典里的解释是这样的：命运，即宿命和运理，命为定数，运为变数，命论终生，运在一时。

在古希腊罗马神话中，万物命运皆由三位女神掌控：克洛索，拉切西斯和阿托罗波斯。这三位残酷冷漠的女神掌管着人类的诞生和死亡，不断纺织生命之线，并决定它们的长短。

Jeremiah从来不相信这样的理论。命运对于他来说从来都是微不足道的，无法衡量的。然而，在他年幼的时候，他曾不停诅咒着这股神秘的力量，因为它，他和Jerome不得不从同一个子宫里出生。从很小的时候起，Jeremiah就能感知自己对另一个红发男孩的无穷的欲望。他是个内心污浊不堪的人，所以当他独自一人陷入烦恼的漩涡中时，就会感到自己被孤独和空虚所淹没，得不到被爱的资格。

唯一能够隐藏Jeremiah内心恶面的人是他的弟弟Jerome。但随着时间的流逝，离经叛道、疯狂嗜虐的天性变得越发扭曲。没错，命运是残酷的，它让他们成为无法相爱的血肉至亲，所以Jeremiah决定介入其中，“改变”他的命运。他再也不想和他的“弟弟”Jerome绑在一起了，他也无法控制自己对Jerome病态欲望了。

于是他亲手剪断了束缚着他们的命运之线，然后用一个懦弱固执的外壳锁住了自己内心不断想要冲破它的欲望。

但无论他把自己和真正的自我隔得多远，他们都无法控制自己的命运。

直到笑气改变了Jeremiah，他接受了自己动荡的本性，开始从另一个角度思考命运。

也许，只是也许，把Valeska兄弟绑在一起的命运之线比大多数人都更顽强，更想要存活在世，事实上，他们生来就是为了彼此相爱，彼此安慰、彼此保护的。其他人可能认为这是违背伦理道德的，但他们永远不会这么认为。他们彼此相爱，并没有觉得有什么不妥。因为那时他们还是孩子，他们必须彼此相爱，因为没有人会爱他们。

没有人比Jerome更喜欢Jeremiah的堕落。

而除了Jeremiah，也没有人能够看到并保护Jerome美丽脆弱的灵魂。

无论命运如何安排，Jerome和Jeremiah再也找不到比这更真实的爱了。不管是不是兄弟，他们都是灵魂伴侣。他们是血管中流淌着相同血液的两个个体，但同样又是一个无法分开的整体。现在，他们再也不会分开了。

**********************************************************  
**********************************************************

Jeremiah花了几天的时间才弄到了伪造两个新身份所需的所有文件。

Jeremiah的钱足够养活他们两个人，他清算了所有的资产，并动用了养父母去世时留给他的储蓄账户。为了安全起见，他只购买了哥谭市边界外的一块中型地产，距离哥谭中心大约有45公里。Jerome和Jeremiah都不想搬到离哥谭太远的地方，而且Jeremiah还有一些客户仍然住在哥谭。

第二步是买房子。Jerome选择了一间三层楼高的精致小木屋，包括8间卧室(大部分将被改造成工作室)、4间带淋浴和浴缸的全功能浴室，以及一个宽敞的客厅和一个开放式厨房。因为高额的工资，建筑工人只花了两周时间就完成了管道和电线的必要安装。

而Ecco则负责确保所有其他的设施，包括家具、衣服(她对Jeremiah喜欢的套装很了解)、杂货，以及一些房间的有趣的功能，比如按摩浴缸和带阅读角的微型图书馆，供Jeremiah休息时使用。她不太了解Jerome，但她还是把其中一个房间变成了一个艺术工作室，以供Jerome使用。像往常一样，Ecco按照别人告诉她的去做，在处理Jeremiah和Jerome的问题时从不流露任何情绪。

但这让Jerome觉得无聊透顶。他故意戏弄和奚落Ecco，但这个金发女人并不理他，除非Jeremiah跟她说话，否则她总是沉默着干着手头上的工作。Jerome不喜欢Ecco，这个女人太过无聊了。

Valeska兄弟很快就搬进了他们的新家。这处房产在William Caster（Jeremiah的新名字）名下，位于一个偏远的乡村地段，离哥谭市足够远。附近没有其他城镇或房屋，他们有绝对的隐私，安静的环境与喧闹的城市生活相比，是一种很好的转变。

头几个星期很快就过去了。他们在新家的各个角落尽情地做爱。当他们不做爱的时候，Jeremiah则在他的工作室里为哥谭的客户设计新的图纸;他在海外也有几家公司。Jerome坚持要找工作，但Jeremiah拒绝让他哪怕是动一根手指。他希望尽一切可能照顾Jerome，包括养家糊口。

Jerome并不介意这些，相反他很喜欢这种居家的生活，他最近迷上了烹饪。当Jeremiah完成工作时，下楼就会有一顿丰盛的晚餐在等着他。有时，Jeremiah还没有完成工作，就已经被楼下飘来的香气吸引，他会选择休息一下，去看看Jerome为他准备了什么美味。

家庭生活很适合他们。他们都找到了一些事情来充实自己的生活，在晚上，他们可以只是安静地相拥而眠或者热火朝天地来一发。

有一天早上，Jeremiah特意起得很早。家里现在所有的家务都是Jerome在做，这让他觉得有些羞愧，他决定亲自做一顿丰盛的早饭给他的男孩一个惊喜。他从床上做起来，抓起一件t恤随意套上。独居的好处在于他们可以穿的很休闲，不需要穿得有多么正式。他下楼走进厨房，看了一下冰箱，培根和土豆饼，很好....这让他想起了马戏团的生活：几乎每天的菜单上都有培根。他还记得Jerome小时候每次看到培根时亮晶晶的绿色眼睛，如果他做了培根，红发男孩一定会很高兴吧。

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

Jerome因为楼下不断传来的锅碗瓢盆的声音而醒来，伴随而来的，还有一连串咒骂声。红发男孩有些发笑，听起来Jeremiah在厨房遇到了困难。

他慢慢从床上支撑着坐起来，有些艰难地站了起来。昨天晚上实在太过激烈了，他的大腿根部有些微微的刺痛。他闭上眼睛就会想起昨晚拿着皮带抽打自己的哥哥，天哪，真是太辣了，想到这，他有些微微的兴奋起来。Jerome离开他们的卧室，悄悄地走下楼去。当他走近厨房，培根的香味已经扑鼻而来。

Jeremiah手中的锅掉到了脚上，这让他有些恼怒地咒骂了几句，但他很快闭上了嘴，他不想吵醒睡梦中的弟弟。他把熏肉放进煎锅里。然后，他开始炸土豆饼，煮鸡蛋，看起来他渐渐掌握了做早餐的要领。在一切准备就绪后，他走到咖啡机旁，开始往里面注水。就在这时，他感觉身后有人走来，看来他还是把红发男孩给吵醒了，这让他有些愧疚：“对不起，亲爱的，我把你吵——”但他很快就被眼前的一幕吓得住了嘴。

Jerome在一瞬间突然充满恐惧地捂着脸倒在了地上。

Jeremiah几乎在他倒下的那一刻就反应了过来：“Jerome! ! !”他放下水壶，跑到他的身边。

Jerome无力地跪在地上，急促地呼吸着，仿佛只有大口地呼吸才能消除他心中的恐惧。

Jeremiah半跪在他身旁，伸出手，用力但又及其小心地扳开了Jerome的手，看着那双惊慌失措的绿色瞳孔：“Jerome，亲爱的，怎么了?发生了什么事?”他试图掩饰他声音里的恐惧和担忧。

Jerome控制不住地微微颤抖，眼睛里有着Jeremiah从未见过的恐惧，他微微张开嘴，低声说道:“Talk to me。”

“Talk to you?”Jeremiah有些困惑地问道。

Jerome点点头，移动了一下身子，慢慢坐到了地上，一只手伸向他心脏的位置，用力地按了下去，似乎疼痛才能让他变得清醒一些。他咬了咬下嘴唇，用几乎恳求的口吻说道:“就...就和我...说说话，好吗？说什么都行...求你。”

“好，当然行。”Jeremiah在弟弟身旁坐下，他伸出手，安慰地在他背上抚了抚，说到:“我在德国一个客户，我可能一辈子也听不懂他说的英文，也记不住他的名字。他正在进行一个新的开发项目，需要大量的林业设计。他想让我在他的新设计中加入桦树，而且——”

Jerome打断了他的话:“告诉我，Miah.....一切都会好起来的，对吗？”Jerome闭上眼睛，紧紧地按着胸口，连指甲嵌进了肉里都没有停下。

“Jerome。”Jeremiah双臂抱住他的爱人，把他紧紧地抱在怀里。“一切都会好起来的，一切都会好起来的，现在，深呼吸，你需要冷静下来。”

Jerome把脸埋在Jeremiah的脖子里，闻着让他安心的属于他哥哥的味道，但他闭上眼睛，那一幕又出现在自己眼前，他控制不住地浑身发抖，像得了哮喘一样，急切地想要获得空气，却于事无补。

“嘘,嘘Jerome....没事的，你没事的。你是安全的。这里只有我们。”Jeremiah抬起手，用手指抚摸着Jerome的头发，他知道这能让他平静下来：“需要送你去医院吗?”

Jerome慢慢缓了过来，摇了摇头：“不……”他感觉到Jeremiah的手在自己头发上的触感，这让他感到安心。他闭上眼睛，静静地听着哥哥不厌其烦地在自己耳边说着“没事的”这让他相信，Jeremiah所说的每句话都是真的。他的心率开始减慢，呼吸也开始平稳起来。

“对不起……”他小声地在抱着自己的男人的耳边说道。

“别这样，Jerome，永远不要向我道歉。”Jeremiah轻轻吻了吻Jerome的额头。

“你想起了什么....是什么让你想起了什么?”

但Jerome只是沉默。他闭上眼睛，试图将那些不好的回忆全部赶到最黑暗的角落，永远不再去触碰。

Jeremiah没有再追问下去。他轻轻地拍着弟弟的背，在Jerome的额头留下了一个又一个安慰的吻。

这些抚慰的吻很好地让Jerome的心跳平静了下来，他深吸了一口气，慢慢的说出了那个差点吞噬他的无尽梦魇“....是培根的味道。”

“什么?”Jeremiah更加迷惑了：“但小的时候，你明明很喜欢培根……”

“呵..是啊...”Jerome苦涩地笑了笑，他看着Jeremiah带着心疼的眼神，却好像在看着过去，“直到妈妈把满满一锅的正在煎着的培根和滚烫的油泼在我身上，虽然我穿了一件衬衫，但它还是在我的手臂上留下了再也去不掉地伤痕……”Jerome摸着自己的手臂，似乎那里仍在隐隐作痛。

Jeremiah惊得说不出话来了，难怪Jerome的手臂上有着烫伤才会留下的伤疤，但这些伤疤的过往他从不会过问，因为他不想再揭开红发男孩的那些痛苦。

“都是因为我们没有牛奶了……她没有给我钱去买，但我想这仍然是我的错。”Jerome苦笑了一声。“呵呵，所以现在我再也受不了那东西的味道了。”

Jeremiah的心像被沉重的枷锁紧紧束缚了一样，弟弟苦涩的笑几乎让他心碎。愤怒在他的心中疯狂地扎根发芽，但一种无力感也同时吞噬了他，因为他没有办法消除Jerome痛苦的过去。“我....我很抱歉，Jerome。我不知道这些。你能告诉我还有什么我需要避免的吗?”

“没关系，Miah，都会过去的。”Jerome摸了摸他满怀愧疚的脸庞。这对命途多舛的兄弟只是静静地看着对方。

直到Jeremiah闻到烧焦的食物的味道，他才不得不起来，关掉火炉。他把锅放进水池里，然后把烧焦的早餐扔掉;唯一还能吃的只有煮熟的鸡蛋了，也许他等会可以用上它们。


	18. 第十三章

Jerome和Jeremiah一直到凌晨都没有睡去。只有性爱，才能让他们把那些过往彻底抛向脑后。两人在对方的噬咬和拥抱中体会着疼痛与性爱的双重快感。因为汗水，Jerome的红发贴在他的侧脸，他微微喘着气，即使嘴里被塞了口球，还是有些细碎的呻吟从那两瓣红润的唇中溢出。Jeremiah总有使不完的新花样。

但Jerome喜欢这一切，他从来没有，也不会拒绝Jeremiah的要求。

Jeremiah把Jerome按在墙上，用皮带把他的手绑在了一起。他粗大的阴茎不断用力的摩擦着红发男孩的敏感点，让他如过电一般颤抖。男孩被抵在墙上，生理泪水在他充满情欲的绿色眼眸中不断打转，终于在达到一个点时，顺着脸颊流了下来。Jeremiah靠近Jerome，舔了舔他流下的泪水，在他耳边低声问道:“想让Daddy来填满你吗?”

Jerome呻吟着想说话，但因为口球，他的话都变成了呜呜的呻吟。为了让哥哥明白自己，Jerome扭动腰肢，把Jeremiah加的更紧了。

“唔，没错，就像那样~”Jeremiah轻声说，他握着红发男孩的腰，开始更加凶猛地上下动作，几乎要把自己的睾丸都插进那个紧得让他抽气的穴口。“这几天你表现得很好，Daddy要奖励乖巧的Jerome~”

Jerome阴茎的前端早就渗出了大量的前液，他快高潮了。光是听着Jeremiah的话就能让他射出来。他呻吟着回应，眼泪和口中的津液混合着顺着他修长的脖子流了下来。

Jeremiah眯着眼睛看着眼前的春色，他的弟弟从来没有像现在这样脆弱和美味。他伸手抓住Jerome的下巴，把他低垂的头抬起来，他拿走了男孩嘴中的口球，两个人的吻比起这场激烈的性爱要温和的多，Jeremiah舔了舔男孩红肿的嘴唇，然后伸了进去，侵占着他口中的每一个角落，“我可爱的男孩……让daddy来爱你。你只属于我，只有我……你是我的（My sweet, baby boy...daddy loves you. You belong to me and only me.... You're MINE~）~”这句话从Jeremiah的话像滚烫的岩浆流进了Jerome的心里，他觉得浑身都热的要命。

喘息和呻吟控制不出地从他的唇间溢出。他闭上眼睛，只想感受Jeremiah和体内的那个坚硬而滚烫的阴茎。

Jeremiah能感觉的包裹着自己的肠壁更加收紧，他在Jerome的嘴角上吻了一下。“这么饿吗？看来Daddy还没喂饱你呢...”说完，他握上了Jerome的阴茎上。他几乎还没有套弄几下，Jerome就尖叫着，抽搐起来，一股股浊白的精液射在了Jeremiah的手上和墙壁上。这种反应是如此的强烈，男孩高潮时控制不住的加紧了体内的阴茎，以至于Jeremiah觉得自己也坚持不了太久了。他抚摸着弟弟敏感的乳首，狠狠地冲撞着他的敏感点。过了一会儿，他咬住了Jerome脖子后面光洁的皮肤，Jerome大声地呻吟起来。“哦，Jerome~”他放开Jerome被蹂躏的通红的乳尖，按住他的臀部，再次把他抵在墙上，在红发男孩的体内灌满了滚烫的精液，直到他确信他已经把弟弟灌满了，他才停下来。

Jerome的身体微微后仰，幸好还有这堵墙支撑着他。高潮过后他终于感到累了……

Jeremiah温柔地搂住他的弟弟，他的阴茎还埋在他的体内，有点舍不得出来，他感性的一部分甚至从来就没有想过要拔出来。当他们像这样的时候，至少在身体层面上是相连的。真正的意义上的相连。

Jerome把手推在Jeremiah面前。

“啊,对。”Jeremiah伸手解开Jerome手上的皮带

Jerome笑了笑，“谢谢，刚才差点被我的口水呛到。”

“也许，下次我应该买一个小一点的口球吗?”Jeremiah擦了擦他唇角的津液。

“不，越大越好，对吧?”Jerome开玩笑地说。

Jeremiah也笑了，“放松点，我要退出来了。”他把皮带扔到一边。

Jerome用手抵住墙，“嗯..”他点了点头。

Jeremiah慢慢地把他半硬的阴茎从穴口拔了出来，那里传出了一种淫荡的、黏糊糊的声音。

Jerome咬了咬下唇，有些愉快地抽了口气。然后他站直身子，转过身来。

Jeremiah嘴唇微张，本想说话，但当Jerome上前堵住他的嘴时，他顺应的回吻。

Jerome给了他哥哥一个湿漉漉的、有些邋遢的吻，然后傻笑着走开了。他绕着他走到床边，爬上柔软的被单。

“Jerome……”Jeremiah有点无奈地说道:“我告诉你多少次了，上床睡觉前要洗澡。我发誓，我们洗床单的次数比洗衣服还要勤。”

“你的意思是我洗它们，”Jerome说，强调的是“我”的部分。“闭嘴，上床睡觉”

Jeremiah翻了翻眼睛，但他还是笑了。他走进浴室，迅速地冲了个澡，然后拿起一条湿毛巾，帮Jerome清理身体。然后，他走到床边，关上灯，躺在弟弟身旁。

Jerome翻了个身，用一只胳膊搂住Jeremiah。  
Jeremiah挪了挪身子，放下左臂，让Jerome能更舒服地躺得更近些。

“Miah，我爱你。”Jerome说着，在Jeremiah的脖子上亲了一下。他把头靠在Jeremiah的臂膀上，闭上了眼睛。

“我也爱你，Jerome。”Jeremiah吻了他哥哥的前额，他也闭上了眼睛。

两人渐渐入睡，彼此的话语和身体的温暖给了他们安慰。


	19. 第十四章

在大悲与大喜之间，在欢笑与流泪之后，Jerome终于渐渐体味到了别人口中所说的幸福。生活以从未有过的幸福和美丽诱惑着他渐渐深入其中。

他有了些其他的小爱好，时刻让自己保持忙碌让他很难有空再去想那些过去的不快。而且自从上次的小事故之后，他和哥哥谈了很久，Jeremiah记下了所有潜在的危险品，当然之后他也再没有买过培根。

Jerome把树桩搬进了花园，他喜欢那里的阳光还有*铃兰的香气，这都是他从前一直奢求却得不到的东西。而现在他得到了这一切。有时他还是会感到害怕，害怕这只是他的一场梦，醒来面对的还是那个潮湿黑暗的马戏团。他甚至会嘲笑自己，从什么时候开始变得这么患得患失了。 *铃兰有幸福降临的花语

雕刻确实是个很好打发时间的爱好，至少在雕刻的时候他能让自己完全沉浸其中。Jerome甚至可以为此坐上几个小时，他经常雕刻动物。

二楼的门开了，Jeremiah从他的工作室走了出来。他穿着一套深紫色的西装，配着墨绿色的领带，工作时他总是穿得很正式，而且这种风格像是天生为他设计的一样，在各种场合总有不少人被他吸引。不过现在这一切他都只会留给花园里的男孩欣赏了。他走下楼梯，发现Jerome还坐在花园里，膝盖上放着什么东西。

Jeremiah走进花园，“又在雕什么呢?”

Jerome从手头的工作中抬起头来，给了他一个灿烂的微笑。“另一只熊，你的收藏架上怎么能只有一只熊？总该有一对的。”他举起手中的木雕，它几乎已经完成了。那是一只靠后腿站立着的熊，它的耳朵警觉地竖起，Jeremiah甚至可以看到那只熊脸上好奇的表情。

“真是太棒了！”Jeremiah喜欢Jerome木雕中的每一个细节，他从不吝惜对弟弟的溢美之词：“你真的很有天赋，Jerome，也许你应该试试二楼你的艺术工作室。”

“唔……我可从来没有想过要一个艺术工作室，这是Ecco的主意。”Jerome低下头，又开始手头的雕刻。

Jeremiah可以从男孩嘟哝的声音里听出一丝嫉妒的味道，这让他不禁笑出了声。他伸手抬起Jerome的下巴。

Jerome停了下来，祖母绿的眼睛看向了站着的男人。

Jeremiah半跪着，温柔得吻住了Jerome的嘴唇。

红发男孩嘴角划起一丝弧度，微微张开嘴，伸出舌头调皮地舔了舔那双血色的嘴唇。

Jeremiah对他的反应感到一阵无奈。他又在弟弟的嘴唇上摩挲了一会儿，然后松开Jerome的下巴，站了起来，坚持道：“我是认真的，你是一个有天赋的艺术家。我喜欢你雕的所有木雕，但我总觉得我的办公室好像还是少了什么……”

Jerome挑了挑眉。“什么?”

“嗯，我不知道……也许是因为我的办公室里到处都是动物的雕刻，所以我希望下一个雕塑能倾向于人性的一面吧。”Jeremiah狡猾地咧嘴一笑。

“嗯。”Jerome翻了翻眼睛，“好吧，我会考虑的。”

“我相信你会的，因为每当我向你要求一些什么东西的时候，你总是会给我的。”Jeremiah俯下身，用手指抚摸着Jerome光洁的脖颈，最后一句话甚至低的让他无法分辨。

Jerome微微颤抖了一下，但笑容从未离开过他的脸颊。

***********************************************************  
***********************************************************

几周后，Jerome终于决定使用二楼的艺术工作室（既然Ecco如此慷慨地提供了各种工具），不得不说Ecco干的不错，虽然Jerome不想承认。这件工作室很宽敞，乳白色的墙壁能让他立刻平静下来。房间里甚至还有两个壁橱和一个额外的房间，用作洗照片的暗室。墙上摆着各种各样的艺术工具，有些Jerome以前从未见过。他从中拿了自己需要的工具。

自从Jeremiah在花园里说了那番话之后，他就一直在思考尝试一种新的方法。如果Jeremiah想要一些更人性化的雕塑，那么Jerome想要尽自己最大的努力，来创造一些真正让自己满意的东西。

Jerome把所有的粘土都搬到一个木制底座上。他不断揉搓着手中的粘土，尽可能去熟悉它的的质地和光滑程度。毫无疑问，它和木头截然不同。Jerome拿起其中一个铬合金建模工具，在粘土上做了几个记号。“好的....我想我知道该做什么了。”他喃喃自语到。Jeremiah说的不错，Jerome确实在这方面有很天赋。很快两个人的雏形就在他的手下慢慢形成了。他是如此专注于自己的工作以至于他忘记了时间，他想给哥哥一个惊喜，而在眨眼之间，5个小时就过去了。

Jeremiah刚刚结束了电话会议，他注意到今天Jerome出奇的安静。通常情况下，红发男孩至少会进来和他交换一个吻或者给Jeremiah拿些点心好和他一起分享。但显然今天没有。这让Jeremiah感到担心，他挂断了电话，走出办公室，飞快下了楼梯，走进了花园。

Jerome并不在。

Jeremiah转身穿过客厅，朝厨房看了一眼。

但Jerome仍然不见踪影。

“嗯....”Jeremiah咬了咬下唇，他感到更加不安起来。

突然他想到了什么，飞身泡上二楼，向那个走廊尽头的艺术室走去。那个房间的门虚掩着，Jeremiah挑了挑眉，朝里面瞥了一眼，Jerome正垂头坐在一个基座旁。“终于找到你了。”Jeremiah放心下来，微笑着走进了艺术室。

“嗯?”Jerome有些惊讶地站起来，扭头说道：“Miah !你不应该在这里的，我还没完成呢!”说完他拦住了Jeremiah不让他再往前走。

Jeremiah停了下来，脸上的笑意越来越浓。“你在悄悄做些什么？我能看看吗？Please？”

Jerome皱了皱眉，但他知道自己从来都拒绝不了哥哥的请求，他有些不甘心地撅着嘴，说道：“.....好吧。”

Jeremiah近乎是急切地绕过了弟弟，看向他的作品。

那景象美得让人窒息。

那是两个赤裸上身的青年，其中一个坐在树下，鼻梁挺秀，双眼充满了神采，他靠在另一个人身旁，伸出手臂，温柔而亲切地搂着他的脖子。另一个男人半跪在他身旁，一只手停在了树下男人美丽的脸旁，另一只紧紧攥住了他的手，似乎怕他离去。Jeremiah可以看到每一个惊人的细节，每一处身体的纹理都是那么细腻与自然，每一块肌肉都充满了力量。那个跪着的人眉头紧锁，嘴唇微张，似乎在吐露内心无法隐藏的爱的誓言，而坐在树下的那个男孩的脸上是Jeremiah所见过的最甜美，最幸福的笑容。

“Oh…，Oh my God Jerome……”Jeremiah被这个雕塑惊艳地说不出话来。

“你觉得怎么样吗?”Jerome有些不太确定地问道。

“我太爱这个雕塑了！真的很.....美。我从来没见过这么鬼斧神工的作品。”Jeremiah很想伸手去触碰它，但他害怕自己因为太过激动而颤抖的手会破坏它的完美。

Jerome因为哥哥的夸奖，脸上微微泛起了红晕，这让他看上去迷人极了：“这还是个半成品，只要——”

他还么说完，Jeremiah就吻上了他的嘴唇，打断了他的话。

Jerome的双手有些无措地举起，上面沾满了泥，他不想弄脏Jeremiah漂亮的西服：“Miah……你不能偷袭我…你明知道我手上有泥……”

“没关系。”Jeremiah舔了舔弟弟有些干燥的嘴唇，他把手渐渐移向了红发男孩挺翘的臀部，同时向前逼近。

Jerome还在犹豫，他确实很想搂住哥哥的脖子，回应他的吻，但这种泥真的很难洗掉，如果真的碰到的话，这套西装就算报废了。但很快这些都被他抛向了脑后了，因为不断被Jeremiah逼着向后退去，他差点被身后的木椅绊倒。

Jerome紧紧地抓住了哥哥的白色衣领，而Jeremiah顺势把红发男孩按在了椅子上，居高临下地看着他。

Jerome坐上椅子时，还有些恍惚，这一切发生地太快了，他绿色的眼睛因为惊讶而微微张大，他不知道自己这副模样有多诱人。

Jeremiah伸手解开了领带，不管有多焦急，他的动作总是那么优雅。但他的眼睛从没离开过身下的男孩，那种眼神就像是狮子紧盯着不远处的瞪羚一样，势在必得。

Jerome觉得喉咙一阵干涩，这使他无意识地咬了咬下唇，Jeremiah眼中那种渴望的眼神，让他有些兴奋起来。

Jeremiah早就熟悉了他的每一个表情，他很清楚Jerome情动了。他半跪下来，身体前倾，低下头轻啄红发男孩已经支起的帐篷。

Jerome被这突然的酥麻感刺激地颤抖了起来，他的眼眶微红，迷离得看着面前得哥哥，向前挺了挺身子，发热的地方渴求着更多的关注：“Miah....”

Jeremiah血色的嘴唇蹭着那隆起的地方，他故意把舌头伸出来，舔弄着那薄薄的布料。

Jerome感觉自己的呼吸都要停滞了，他的那条灵活的舌头让他想起了什么。

Jeremiah被弟弟的反应逗笑了，他抬起头，给了红发男孩一个充满情欲的眼神，然后他伸手解开了Jerome的裤子，他一拉开拉链，男孩早已勃起的阴茎就迫不及待的弹了出来，微微轻颤的前端渗出了前液。Jerome的硬挺让Jeremiah控制不住地舔了舔嘴唇。他抬头微笑地看着Jerome，“你该说什么？”

“求…求你…”Jerome紧咬着嘴唇，下体的难耐让他不得不开口请求。

“Good boy.”Jeremiah低下头含住了Jerome的阴茎，先是龟头，然后渐渐深入，直到顶到他的喉咙深处他才停下来。他不断舔弄着口中的肉棒，不时发出暧昧而淫荡的水渍声。  
Jerome的手指插入了Jeremiah的发间。他闭上眼睛，控制不住呻吟:“唔…啊…操，你的技术真是太棒了。”

Jeremiah的舌头在Jerome的每一处都流下了爱抚，阴茎上暴起的青筋愈发明显，Jeremiah一路舔舐着茎身不断向上，直到亲吻到顶部时，他用舌尖抵着马眼不断打转。

Jerome倒抽了一口冷气，快感让他控制不住地紧紧抓着Jeremiah的头发，力气之大甚至可能会把他的头发扯下来，Jeremiah原本整齐的头发被他弄得凌乱不堪，却又迷人至极。

Jeremiah并不介意头发被扯下来，事实上，疼痛只会使他更加兴奋。他能感觉到Jerome的鸡巴顶到了他的喉咙深处，这使这个面容苍白的男人有些难受。还好这不是第一次了，他们之前练习了很多次，这也让Jeremiah能够很好的控制自己。他能感觉到红发男孩就快要到达高潮了，这使他加快了吞吐的速度同时呻吟了起来。

呻吟引起的喉头的震动所带来的快感让Jerome更加剧烈地颤抖了起来，他仰起头来，更加使劲地揪着Jeremiah的头发，这一次他甚至不断地扭动着自己的臀部，天哪，他正在操着他哥哥性感的嘴唇，直到高潮他是不会放开他的。

Jeremiah的嘴已经感到酸痛，但他他继续呻吟着，用舌头舔弄着Jerome的鸡巴。

Jerome控制不住地仰起头，汗珠因为他突然的动作而飞越到了空中，他紧闭着双眼，咬紧下唇，终于在Jeremiah的口中释放了出来。

Jeremiah的眼睛里早已充盈着生理泪水，滚烫的精液充满了他的嘴和喉咙，他几乎被它呛住了。  
Jerome松开了Jeremiah的头发，有些歉意得说道：“操.....对不起，我应该提前退出去的。”

Jeremiah慢慢地挪开身子，抬头看着Jerome，伸出舌头舔去嘴角的残留的精液，真他妈该死的性感。“我告诉过你，永远不要向我道歉。”说完，他从地板上站起来，解开皮带。“现在做个好男孩，转过去，让daddy操你。”（Be a good boy and turn around for daddy.）

“Yes Daddy。”Jerome从椅子上站起来，迅速脱下裤子，然后乖顺地转过身，抓住椅子的边缘。他甚至把两腿分开，让Jeremiah能够更好的上他。

“....真是个好孩子~”Jeremiah感觉自己的鸡巴硬得发疼。

“快点Daddy....我想要你进来。”Jerome舔了舔红润的嘴唇。

Jeremiah走到弟弟身后，亲吻后者说更像是啃噬着Jerome光洁的脖颈，握在他胯部的手是如此的用力，甚至会留下淤青。“为了你，我做什么都行~”Jeremiah没有再浪费一点时间，下一刻就插进了红发男孩狭窄的甬道中。

疼痛与快感在Jerome的脑海中交织，“啊..用力，Daddy，你在我体内的感觉太棒了~”

“我知道，宝贝，我知道。”Jeremiah用力地撞击着，每一下都有深有狠，太完美了，他们的身体是那么的契合，Jeremiah吻上了他红润的嘴唇。

Jerome闭上了眼睛。

两兄弟在彼此的激情中迷失了方向。那尊雕塑还没有完成，他们就回到了卧室。当一切结束的时候，太阳早已升起。而他们在彼此的拥抱中渐渐睡去...

短暂的分别并没有让他们渐行渐远，而是让牵动二人的红线将他们连接的更加紧密，现在爱与被爱，就是他们一辈子要做的事了，片刻孤独，亦之有理，岁月静好，年华无伤。


	20. 番外1

Valeska兄弟离开哥谭市已经10年了。当然也不算真的离开，他们离那个混乱的地方只有一个小时的路程，偶尔两个人还会回去看看。但实际上，这个见证了他们痛苦分别和快乐重逢的地方已经不再重要了。他们拥有了彼此，这才是最重要的。

按照要求，《哥谭每日新闻》的报纸每天都会送到他们家门口，有时兄弟俩也会看看哥谭的新闻频道，看看有没有最新消息。但往往电视里的内容都让人感到无趣……犯罪、腐败的政府、抢劫和谋杀，实在是司空见惯。

不过这才是哥谭，永远深陷泥淖之中的腐朽之城。

Jeremiah右手拿着一杯红酒坐在客厅看着新闻。

Jerome枕在Jeremiah的腿上，慵懒地躺在沙发上，他不太喜欢香槟，比起这个他宁愿来一瓶百威啤酒。

电视里正在报道那个神秘的义警，他四处打击犯罪行为，维护正义，但目前为止，还是没有人直到他是谁。

“呵，他们还没抓到那家伙吗?”Jerome喝了一口啤酒，仰着头看着身旁的Jeremiah。

“显然没有。但至少我们走了是件好事，不过你对那个蒙着脸的蝙蝠好像太感兴趣了。”Jeremiah举起杯子，抿了一口杯中暗红色的液体，淡绿色的眼睛看不出情绪。

“哈哈哈”。Jerome咧嘴一笑，抬头看着哥哥。“怎么会，我的生命中只需要有一个疯子就够了。”

这句话很好的取悦了坐着的男人，他把手中的酒杯放在咖啡桌上。“一个就够了吗?”

“是啊,肯定的。”Jerome盯着Jeremiah的嘴唇，因为喝了红酒的原因，那两篇鲜红的嘴唇显得更加艳丽。

Jeremiah看出了弟弟的心思，笑着弯下身子，吻住了另一个男人。

Jerome对这个吻报以微笑，他抬起头，挽住了哥哥的脖子。

“——有报道称其中一名女性是哈琳·弗朗西斯·昆泽尔博士——”

新闻里的那个名字让本来微闭着双眼的Jerome猛地瞪大了那双祖母绿的眼睛，他推开身边的男人，直起身转向电视。

Jeremiah被自己的爱人的那一推感到有些惊讶和恼怒，但当他看到Jerome脸上的表情时他闭上了嘴，也把注意力转向了电视。

“-关于昆泽尔同伙的有限信息……似乎是一个叫做‘Ecco’的女人——”

现在连Jeremiah也淡定不下来了，他迅速从沙发上站起来，无意中撞上了Jerome的小腿。

由于惯性，Jerome手中的啤酒砸在了地上，地毯上全是酒渍，Jerome有些愤怒地抬起头来，抱怨道：“嘿！！”

但Jeremiah已经没有心思再理睬Jerome了，他走近电视，以便更好地观看画面。

那是银行外面的摄像头拍摄到的画面。

两个衣着张扬的女人似乎正提着钱袋从银行前门走出来。

Jeremiah把注意力集中在那个头发很短的女人身上。那就是Ecco，她穿着黑白无尾礼服，系着紫色领带，显得干练而魅惑。

而另一个女人，Jerome可以肯定就是哈莉，不过她现在大变样了：鱼网袜、紧身牛仔短裤、战斗靴和一件袖子似乎被撕破的白色t恤，从前绾着的发髻，早已变成了双马尾;这让她看起来更年轻，但也更疯狂。

那两个人故意在外面停了下来，双双将注意力集中到了路灯旁的摄像头。

Jeremiah甚至能看到Ecco那双熟悉的淡褐色蓝眼睛，那双眼睛仍然冷漠而疏远。

Jerome也站了起来，走到哥哥身旁，紧紧盯着屏幕上的女人。

那个绿色短发的女人用手臂搂住金发女郎的腰，一边看着摄像头一边给了她一个热辣的吻。

哈莉明显被这个吻取悦了，她抓住伴侣的衣领，把她拉得更近。

一个绵长的吻结束后，她们举起枪，对准了摄像头。

惊世骇俗的镜头戛然而止。

Jeremiah沉默着。

Jerome也沉默着。

最终，Jeremiah打破了沉默:“你确实挺会挑人的。”

Jerome对此嗤之以鼻：“哼!你还好意思说。你的前女友把她的头发染成绿色，穿得跟你一模一样，真他妈的怪异。”

“有道理....”Jeremiah不知道如何看待埃克科的新形象，也不知道她竟然对犯罪生活如此迷恋。他已经很久没有和她联系了，但老实说，他也不想要她的忠诚了，他希望她快乐，继续过属于自己的生活，而不是像一个工具一样供他使唤。他最后一次与Ecco交谈大约是在10年前，当时他需要一位客户及其海外业务的一些信息。在那段时间里，Jeremiah专注于工作和Jerome。当他抽出时间拿起电话，想要确认Ecco的近况时，她已经不再回复了。直到现在他才知道她的生活是这么的.....

“嗯....我都快记不住哈莉原来的样子了。你知道，我只看见过她穿睡衣或白色的实验服的样子，没想到她穿那种放荡的衣服会这么好看。”Jerome的评价打断了Jeremiah的思考。

他有些嫉妒起来，一把抓住弟弟的肩膀，把他拉进怀里，吻住他的嘴唇，宣告着自己的独占权。没错，他天性就占有欲极强。

Jerome当然不会拒绝这个吻，他微微张开嘴，顺从地让哥哥占领着自己口腔的每一个角落。Jeremiah的手指插入他的发间，“呵....我刚刚的话是不是让你嫉妒了?”Jerome天真地问道，虽然他的眼中全是狡黠的笑意。

Jeremiah笑了笑，回答道：“没有。”

Jerome把脸埋在了哥哥的颈窝，长睫毛轻颤着扫在他的脖子上，用微不可闻的声音说道：“骗子~”

Jeremiah紧紧搂住爱人的腰，在他耳边说道：“好吧，我是嫉妒了。我不想让你看着别人，你只要看着我就行了..”

Jerome咯咯地笑了,他喜欢Jeremiah的坦率：“好吧....但这是不是意味着你要为了我，穿那种性感的服装呢?”

Jeremiah真的考虑了一会儿。“可以这么说，如果你不再幻想哈莉，你让我穿什么都行。”

“啊哈，我已经想好了，嗯~”Jerome刚想走上前，突然踢到了地上的啤酒瓶，他低头看了看洒在地上的啤酒，笑着说道：“不过现在，你得先把这里打扫干净才能继续了。”


	21. 番外

Jeremiah终于可以休息一下了，这个项目他已经做了两个星期，现在终于完成了最后的蓝图。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，然后走向工作台。他喜欢在休息的时候，注视着自己设计的各种图纸。

Jerome敲了敲门，探了进来。“我打扰到你了吗?”

Jeremiah回头看着自己的爱人，微微笑道：“当然没有，我在休息，快进来。”

Jerome点了点头，慢慢走进了房间，他把双手放在身后，显然藏了什么东西。

Jeremiah当然早就注意到了这一点，他扬了扬眉。“那是什么?”

“你可以猜猜看~”Jerome顽皮地笑了笑，即使过了这么多年，这样的笑容还是那么耀眼。

“也许这和你上周从我手上取走的戒指有关?”Jeremiah问道。

狡黠的笑从Jerome的脸上一闪而过，他假装不同意地撅了撅嘴。“也许吧....”但现在可不是卖关子的时候，这个红发男人拿出了手中的“惊喜”，那是一盒极其精致而昂贵的巧克力，但和盒子上的那枚戒指比起来却仍然逊色了不少。

“17周年纪念日快乐。”

虽然没有哪个牧师愿意为这样一对邪恶的兄弟证婚。但这些戒指或多或少能让其他人知道Valeska兄弟已经是已婚男士了。每当外出有人问起他无名指上的那枚戒指的时候，Jerome总是很骄傲地向他们介绍自己的伴侣，然后在那些人目瞪口呆的眼光中亲吻自己的哥哥。这种时候Jeremiah只需要笑着吻住那张总是玩世不恭笑着的嘴唇就行了。

Jeremiah把杯子放在桌子上，伸手从Jerome手中接过那枚戒指，更多时候，那盒巧克力总是会留给更小的那个。

“也祝你17周年快乐，Jerome。哦，你对它做了改动吗?”他注意到戒指比以前更光亮了。

“唔..你仔细看里面。”Jerome笑着说。

“里面?”Jeremiah把戒指举到面前，里面刻着一行小字：你是我的世界，Miah。（YOU ARE MY WORLD,MIAH）

“...............................”

“喜欢吗?”Jerome问道，他对Jeremiah长时间的停顿感到紧张。

Jeremiah把戒指戴回手指上，轻轻吻上了那枚戒指。“当...当然。”他的声音有些哽咽。

Jerome走近了些，吻去了Jeremiah脸颊上的眼泪。“噢，我不是故意要让你哭的。”

Jeremiah抽了抽鼻子，伸手擦去了眼角的泪水。“你总是比我强，不是吗?”

Jerome微笑着扬起眉毛。“为什么这么说?”

“你的礼物....它们总是那么完美，那么让我心动。”Jeremiah说。

“嗯....那是因为我爱你啊，Miah。你这么爱哭可不是我的错。”Jerome半揶揄地笑道。

“嘿，如果有人是个爱哭鬼，那一定是你。那天你可是为一只受伤的小浣熊嚎啕大哭，不是吗?”Jeremiah反驳道。

Jerome笑了，“噢，但是它真的很可怜!”

两人沉默地看着对方好几秒，然后都大笑了起来。

“我也有一份礼物送给你。”Jeremiah放下巧克力，走向工作台，取出了一个中等大小的盒子。他走到弟弟面前，把那个普通的棕色盒子拿了出来。

Jerome好奇地咧嘴一笑，接过盒子，迅速打开盒子，拿起里面的东西。Jerome惊讶地睁大了眼睛，盒子里是一个带着铃铛的黑色项圈，一条皮带，毛茸茸的猫耳朵，还有一条细长柔软的尾巴，他拿起那条尾巴，瞥了一眼尾巴的末端，那里有一个形状奇特的三角锥状物体。“这个是什么?”

Jeremiah拿起他的杯子，靠在桌子旁，回答道：“你得插入它。”他把杯子举到嘴边喝了一口。

“插入吗?”Jerome皱起眉头，目不转睛地盯着手里的猫尾。

Jeremiah抿着嘴，嘴角微微翘起，他耐心地等着自家弟弟把事情弄清楚。

Jerome的嘴张开成一个“O”形，他看着哥哥，挑了挑眉，咧嘴笑道：“所以我今晚要穿这个?”

“不。”Jeremiah摇摇头。“这是给我准备的”

Jerome扬起了眉毛。“真的?”

“千真万确。”Jeremiah放下酒杯。“这是我送给你的小礼物。我知道这也许没有你想要的那么浪漫——”

Jerome抓住Jeremiah的领口，把他拽到面前，吻住了那两片红艳的嘴唇。

Jeremiah停住了，他揽上Jerome的腰，倾身亲吻。

Jerome高兴地叹了口气。“你知道吗，没有比这个更浪漫的了！”

Jeremiah点了点头。

“我们现在能做吗?”Jerome问道。

Jeremiah笑了，他吻了吻Jerome的鼻尖。“现在不行，我还有最后一点工作要做，但我一完成……我就是你的。”

Jerome撅着嘴，“但你已经是我的了~”他用鼻子轻吻着哥哥的脸颊。

Jeremiah抬起手，插进Jerome火红的发间。“等我一完成，你就帮我穿上它，然后在接下来的几天里你可以随便把我弄得一团糟。”

Jerome感觉自己的身下的火热又硬了几分。“呵…就几天?”

Jeremiah笑了笑，转过头去，在Jerome的耳朵上吻了一下。“只要你想要。”

Jerome感觉到Jeremiah口中呼出的热气拂过自己的耳朵，他舔了舔嘴唇。他发出一声的呻吟。“你是我的，所有的都是我的~”

Jeremiah把他靠在弟弟的颈窝中，喃喃说道：“当然，连死亡都无法将我们分开。”

也许，只是也许，把Valeska兄弟绑在一起的命运之线比大多数人都更强。他们是如此的坚强，事实上，他们生来就是为了彼此相爱，彼此安慰，彼此保护，也许其他人会认为这是不洁且违背伦理的，但Valeska兄弟不会这么认为。他们彼此相爱，并没有觉得有任何不妥。他们都知道，因为当他们还是孩子的时候，他们就是这样做的。他们的爱超越了时间和历史。他们今生会在一起，来生也还会在一起。无论他们在哪里结束，Jeremiah都会寻找他的珍宝，就像其他人一样。再多的痛苦和折磨也掩盖不了他们注定要在一起的事实，他们会在一起，直到世界末日;也许，即使在那个时候，他们仍然能够找到彼此。。。

所以这就是最后了~

也许~


End file.
